rose
by crazy for abhi
Summary: rose whos..red colour is symbol of anger but the smell and beauty symbolizes love... the thorns can be indicated as pain .. guys abhivi story ha side couple dayareya ha... plz peep family story ha.. tittle credit goes to dhanu
1. ch 1

**_guys ye story... mansi ki request se likh rahi hu agar apko pasand ai toh mein next chapter bhi update karu gi... becouse mene iske 4 chapters already prepare kar liye ha... so plz review and tell_**

the hall was decorated... all were enjoying.. cid team was also in causal.. acp was with dr. salukhe both were having a coldrink glass in hand.. soon cm come..

cm - eid mubarak acp

acp - apko bhi mantri ji..

cm - kya pradyuman ab toh mantri mat bol

acp. - acp bolkar shuruvat kisne ki anupam..

trio laughed..

dr. s - wese anupam tumahre wo guest kaha ha jinse tum hume milwana chahte ho..

anupam - tumhari inspector mansi ache dhang se janti ha is lea use hi bheja ha.. wese tumhare shehzade kaha ha..

acp - ghoom rahe honge yehi kahi..

soon mansi came near them with a man in shrewni and girl in red anarkali dress

mansi - purvi, dad ye ha acp sir.. ha cid mumbai ke..

anupam (indicating) - acp ye ha saudi arab ke rich businessman mr. abrahim sayed.. or ye unki beti purvi.. or tumhari ek officer inspector mansi inhi ki beti ha..

acp - janta hu mein mantri ji.. inki wajha se hi toh hume cid mein ek shandar cop mili.. (indicating mansi)

dr. s - sirf cop nahi ek beti bhi..

abrahim - isi liye toh acp sahab aj mein apni ek or beti apke hawale karne aya hu.. mein chahta hu ki app purvi ko bhi cid officer ki training de..

acp - kyu nahi abrahim ji.. hum purvi ko bhi cid ki training de ge...

suddenly anupam phone rang..

dr. s - wese agar app bura na mane apse ek baat puchu...ap apni betiyo ko saud arabia mein bhi toh de sakte the.. hindustan ko kyu..

abrahim - salukhe ji hum bhi ek hindustani the.. lekin kisi karan se saud arabia jana pada mere pita ji chahte the ki mein hindustan ke liye kuch karu.. lekin kar nahi paya ab chahta hu ki meri betiya kuch kare..

salukhe - kafi achi soch ha apki..

suddenly anupam call...acp.. acp went to him salukhe and abrahim continue the talk..

**_acp side.._**acp - kya hua anupam tu kuch tension mein lag raha ha...

anupam - pradyuman jo jashn mannane ke liye.. log aa rahe the vo kisi problem mein ha islea nahi aa rahe..

acp (shockingly) - what ab kya karo ge..

anupam - kya kare nahi.. kuch karo tum.

acp - mein..!

anupam - cid ka acp kon

acp - mein

anupam - mera dost kon

acp - mein..

anupam - program ka security ka intezaam kon kar raha ha..

acp - mein..

anupam - toh meri madat kon kare ga..

acp (in flow) - mein

anupan - ha ab kar jaldi dancer arrange kare..( and he went)

acp - areh.. lekin.. anu.. anu.. (but he went) hey bhagwaan ab dancers ka intezzam bhi mein karu.. ha ab toh abhi daya hi sahara ha..

**_duo side_****_duo were sitting on the bar and having drink.._**

daya - acha tarrika ko kab propose kar rahe ho...

abhi - pata nahi..

daya - kya hua..ajj angry men tension ha..

abhi - very funny..

daya - chal bata tarrika ka kya hua..

abhi - pata nahi kai dino se phone par lagi rehti ha nazre chupati ha..

daya - hmm..

soon acp sir came near him..

acp. - abhi ek kaam ha..

abhi - kya baat ha.. sir..

acp - dancer chahiye..

(duo look at each other )

daya - sir iss umar mein app..

acp. - daya pagalo jesi baate kyo karte ho tum.. darsal jis group ko bulaya tha unke main dancers ko.. jaruri kaam se jana. padha..

abhi - ab hum kya kare sir..

acp - kahi se bhi dancers ko dhunke lao..

abhi - mein..!!

acp - ha tum koi problem ha..

abhi - n.. n.. nahi sir..

acp - toh dhundo chalo jaldi karo..

(and he went)

daya - ye toh order.. dekar khisak gae... ab kya kare koi dancer iss time par nahi mile ge..

abhi - daya shreya ko bula.. o

daya (happily) - ok..

**_purvi side_**

mansi - chal purvi tujhe baki dosto se milwati hu...

and mansi took her.. to shreya.. who was with tasha..

mansi - hello tasha hi shreya..

tasha / shreya - hi..

mansi - purvi ye shreya ha or tasha..

purvi - hello...

mansi - shreya - tasha she is purvi and going ro be part of team soon she is my sister also..

shreya - hi purvi mein shreya hope.. humari company achi lage..

purvi - thanku mam

tasha - kya purvi mam purvi mansi humari bahut achi dost ha or tum bhi so ye mam kehna bhool jao nahi toh penalty bharo..

purvi - penalty?

shreya - ji or apki penalty ye ha.. ki apko hume ice cream khilani hogi..

(four shared a laugh)..

purvi - done..

soon daya come near... them

daya - hello shreya..

mansi - bhai hum bhi ha..

daya - oh sorry dekha nahi..

tasha - ha ha sari nazre toh shreya par thi.. (mansi and tasha shared hify shreya felt shy)

purvi - mansi ye kon ha..

mansi - purvi ye daya sir ha humare senior (to daya) daya sir ye meri sister ha purvi or humari hone wali ek nai sathi...

daya - hello purvi welcome to cid beauro..

purvi - thanku sir...

tasha - vese app or ladkiyo ki mehfip mein koi kaam tha..

daya - ha (to shreya) shreya vo abhi bula raha ha..

shreya - thik ha sir chaliye..

(dayareya went)..

purvi - ye abhi kon ha..

mansi - cid ke angry young man.. senior inspector abhijeet...

tasha - bach ke rehna purvi bahut khatarnak ha...

purvi - fir toh door rahu wo hi acha ha..

**_duo side.._**

abhi - shreya mujhe madaat chaiye.. (and he told something)..

shreya. - ok bhai..

daya - mein nahi karu ga..

shreya - sir chaliye na mazza ae ga..

abhi - rehne do shreya agar nahi jana chahta..

(abhi amd shreya went )

daya (Mummring) - hu dusra rawan kahi ga ek baar force tak nahi kiya mein bhi nahi jau ga.. nahi jauga.. nahi jauga.. jauga hi nahi.. jo marji ho jae..

**_on stage_**

**_person covering his face.. whith silver shiny cloth and in silver shinny kurta came.. _**

person -Sard chilman ke piche shama mehfooz rehti hai

**_all gatherd and praised him... acp. was looking at him carefully _**

Jal jaaye parwana, jal ke raakh ho jaaye

To hi use mehboob kehti hai

Wallah re wallah wallah -( 2 )

**_acp shocked to see the the bracelet it was of abhi.. _**

abhi -Noore husn ka deedar hua

Wallah re wallah wallah -( 2 )

Eid ka chand yaar mera baar baar hua

Wallah re wallah wallah -( 2 )

**_purvi was also enjoying buy taping her foot_**

Eid ke naam pe hum jaan de gaye

Ishq ke naam pe badnaam ho gaye

Jab aur kuch na neelam ho saka

To muft mein hi hum jaan de gaye

Jaan de gaye..

Wallah re wallah wallah -( 2 )

Noore husn ka deedar hua

Wallah re wallah wallah -( 2 )

Eid ka chand yaar mera baar baar hua

Wallah re wallah wallah – ( 2 )

**_daya (pov) - huh.. kitna enjoy kar raha ha.. mujhe pucha tak nahi.. mein bhi nahi jauga.. lekin.. vo shreya ke sath dance kare ga.. nahi mein bhi jauga.. _**

Dil azeez pe is mureed ka itna sa farz hai

Aadab arz hai aadaab arz hai – ( 4 )

Wallah re wallah wallah -( 2 )

Noore husn ka deedar hua

Eid ka chand yaar mera baar baar hua

Wallah re wallah wallah -( 2 )

**_soon another man came in same get up abhi looked at him it was daya_**

daya -Yaar ki yaad mein benoor ho gaye

Khud se khafa khuda se door ho gaye

Jab naam uska mehfil mein utha

Yaar ke saath hum mashhoor ho gaye

duo -Yaar ke sath hai khush mijaaz aalam

Phir hai gulzar hai gulistaan aalam

Yaar ke sath hai khush mijaaz aalam

Phir hai gulzar hai gulistaan aalam

Laga na shab ko nadka aaj mile aaj mile aaj mile

Wallah re wallah wallah -( 2 )

Main to yaar pe qurbaan hua

Wallah re wallah wallah -( 2 )

Muddaton baad yaar dil zaar zaar hua

Dil azeez pe is mureed ka itna sa farz hai..Farz hai

Aadab arz hai aadaab arz hai..-( 4 )

**_shreya cmae in sliver pink anarkali suit duo gathered around her.. _**

shreya -Haath lage adaayen tarse balkhayen jabse seekhi hai dillagi

Aa kar chhup jaayen dar pe farmayen mujhse tu hi hai bandagi

Har aashiq se husn ki ye ilteja

Kar shauk se tu qurbaan zindagi

Aankhen khanjar meri jaan le gayi jaan le gayi

Lakhte jigar ke dekho paar ho gayi paar ho gayi..

duo -Aankhen khanjar meri jaan le gayi jaan le gayi

Lakhte jigar ke dekho paar ho gayi paar ho gayi..

daya -Hoon yaar main, dildaar main, hoon ishq ka izhaar main

abhi -Raqeeb ko jo kaat de, wo haath ki talwar main

Wo haath ki talwar main – ( 2 )

trio -Wallah re wallah wallah -( 2 )

abhi -Noore husn ka deedar hua

Wallah re wallah wallah -( 2 )

daya -Eid ka chand yaar mera baar baar hua

Wallah re wallah wallah -( 2 )

Dil azeez pe is mureed ka itna sa farz hai

trio -Aadab arz hai aadaab arz hai -( 4 )

Wallah re wallah wallah -( 6 )

all were enjoying with them suddenly gun shoot..

all turned and shocked all were surrounded by the goons.. a man hold the puvi's neck Nd kept her at gun point at her..

abrahim - plz leave my daughter...

goon - ae chup...(to acp) kya bola tha tune mere sathiyo ko nahi chode ga..

ab iska.. asar chak..

and he shoot... but a round table coming and bullet hit on him.. all looked at them it was the dancer (abhi)..

goon 2 - teri itni himmat.. he pointed gun towards him.. but before he shoot suddenly a glass hit his glass he saw the person throw it ..it was the second dancer.. (daya) ...

soon the cid officer kicked the goons pointing gun at them... and fight start.. but in mean time one goon took purvi up stairs .. by kepting her on gun point

abrahim - pradyuman purvi

abhi (to acp ) - sir app inhe lekar jaiye.. mein use dekhta hu... (and he ran)

abrahim - pradyuman kisi or ko bhejo ye dancer kya smabhale ga..

acp - dancer nahi ha vo sir.. cid ka sher ha vo.. sher..jise har mujrim. kanpta ha..

**_on terrace_**

goon took purvi near the end..

abhi - ae ruk ja or ladki ko chod de..

goon - kabhi nahi is ladki ke maut ka dukh puri cid team jhele gi...

Abhi - dekh akhri baar kehta hi ladki ko chod de.. nahi toh mein marr du ga..

goon - ek apradhi ki maut ka dukh kisi ko nahi hota officer lekin ek nagrik ki maut ka jarur hota ha.. good bye officer

he pushed purvi... and shoot him self...

abhi - purviiiiii...

team also came up.. abhi saw the rope.. he indiacted somthing to daya who under stand.. abhi ran and jump through the terrace..

abhi - daya..

daya throw the rope abhi hold purvi from waist in air and rope from other hand.. both eyes meet.. but soon broke..

daya - abhi dhyanse..

abhi - upar khicho daya..

daya.. took them up soon abhivi was up..

team ran near purvi but dayareya ran towards.. abhi..

daya - tum thik ho..

abhi - ha mein thik hu purvi.. vo?

shreya - vo bhi thik ha..

**_purvi side.._**

acp - mansi purvi ko lejao..

mansi - yes sir (to purvi) chalo purvi...

purvi started going she passed through the duo before stepping door she turned and saw the person who save her bit abhi's face was still covred with face..

mansi - chalo purvi..

purvi turn and went..

* * *

**_don't worry guys hungama next chapter mein hoga app bus review kijiye.._**


	2. ch 2

**_thanku guys for reviews abhi's ira, gautam1, shweta, lucky, dhanu, emaan, R, guest, abhii , love cid , mansi, guest.. fore review that so sweet of ur... love.. ki mujhe starting mein itne reviews mile thanku so much_**

**_mansi - don't worry i will try to pair u with kavin_**

**_R - teri baat mein dum ha yarr tittle mujhe kuch sujha nahi mene bolna tha ki koi suggestion...can u plz help?_**

**_guest - i will try my best dayareya ko main couple mein rakhu.._**

**_dhanu - ab ye chapter padhke bata na kesa laga twist_**

**_now enjoy guyz_**

**_guys ye raha ek big bang.. _**anupam - vese kamal ha ek dancer mein itna dum ha..

acp - dancer nahi anupam cid officer..

(all shocked)

daya - sir apko..

acp - daya abhi pehle apne mooh se cover hatao..

duo did that..

dr. s - tum dono or dance kar rahe the..?

acp - salukhe daya toh dekha dekhi mein aya main ye abhijeet tha.. (abhi downed his head)

daya - sir apko kese pata..

acp. - tum bhool rahe ho ki tumhare baap jesa hu..

dr. s - wese tum logo ne esa kyu kiya...

daya - sir dancers nahi mil rahe the..

abhi - or mr. abrahim dusre desh se ha.. agar ye performance na hota toh kahi na kahi kami ajati or desh ki chavi bhi thodi negative ho jati..

abrahim - wah.. (to acp) pradyuman mujhe meri beti mein bhi yehi soch chahiye... is lea mein chahta hu ki tumhe use training do..

acp. - off course sir.. purvi kalse hume join kare gi... or ha plz no security around her she have to live a common life..

abrahim - ok.. (to anupam) ab mein chalte.. hu aj evening ki flight ha..

anup - hope apko mazaya

arahim - really enjoyed alot especially the program done by these young kids..

**_in girls home.._**

purvi was sitting on the bed and thinking.. mansi came..

mansi - ek good news ha.. kal se u are joining the duty.. wese kafi bahaduri se lada tumne bhi..

purvi - ha bus end mein samjh hi nahi aya kya karu.. vo toh acha hu ki use ladke ne pakad liye.. nahi toh

mansi - nahi toh 206 ki 412 hojati.. (and she laughed..)

purvi - very funny...

mansi - vese vo koi amm insan nahi tah.. he was an officer..

purvi (shocked) - what..

mansi - ha senior inspector abhijeet sir..

purvi. - vo jise tum log akdu kehte ho..

**_suddenly the door bell rang.._**

mansi open the door.. girl enter with to many boxes

mansi ( shocked) - shreya!!

shreya - chila mat madat kar..

mansi picked up the bags they were.. very heavy

mansi - abe kaha se pathar bhar li ha tu..

shreya - daya ne shopping karwai ha..

ab andar chale..

both went inside kept the bags and throw themselves on the sofa..

shreya - uff thak gai..

mansi - abb samjha aya vo abhi bhai ka. credit card kyu use karte..

shreya - teri zubaan kuch zayda. chalti ha..

suddenly purvi came.. there and shock to see them

purvi - yeh kya.. itne sare bags..

shreya - areh. purvi kesi ho tum..

purvi - mein thik hu lekin ye sab..

shreya - kya bata u.. yarr ye sab daya.. ne buy karwaya. ha.. islea. tum sab ke liye bhi lai..

shreya - daya sir. ne.?

mansi - purvi daya sir. nahi daya jiju.. (she hit shreya playfully)..

shreya - mansi..

mansi - wese abhijeet bhai thik ha..

shreya - ha..

purvi - wese pata nahi tha cid officer itne beefikare hote ha apni jaan ke.. vese kafi suna ha mene inke bare mein.. khaskar daya sir or abhijeet sir ki friendship ke bare mein or ye bhi suna. ha ki abhijeet sir kafi guse wale ha toh daya sir kese sambhalete honge..

shreya - tum ulta bol rahi ho ye bolo ki abhi sir kese sambhalete honge daya. ko..

abhi sir ka gusa sirf ghar ke bahar hota ha.. ghar mein toh ulta ha..

purvi. - matlab..

mansi - jaldi pata lag jae ga..

**_after sometime all did dinner and went to sleep_**

**_next day.._**

purvi. - shreya mansi jaldi chalo.. agae bahut late ho gae ha..

shreya - yarr abhi breakfast.. karna ha

mansi - shreya breakfast beuro ke cafe mein karle ge.. ab jaldi chal nahi toh sir humara breakfast bana de ge...

**_trio ran.. to beuro_**

**_in beuro_**

**_trio enter.. and saw daya_**

trio - good morning sir..

daya - morning..

shreya - acp sir nahi ae

daya - nahi..

mansi - bach gae..

shreya - kya bach gae breakfast bhi nahi kiya..

daya - kya shreya tum ne breakfast nahi kiya.. chalo cafe chalo or breakfast karo.. nahi toh dehydration ho jae ga..

purvi - sir breakfast sirf shreya ne nahi humne bhi nahi kiya..

daya - thik ha cafe jakar kar lo vese bhi sir ajj late ha..

trio started moving..

daya - ek minute shreya mansi.. purvi tum jao..

purvi went..

daya - shreya kuch bata na tha..

**_in cafe.._**

purvi enter and herd something..

voice - how can u do this...

girl - abhi listen hungama mat karo...

abhi - what hungama karo tarrika i am not joke ..

purvi (pov) - kitna ghatiya insan ha.. ye isko baat karne ki tamizz nahi ha lagta ha sikhani pade gi..

abhi.- mein koi kilona nahi hu tarrika..

tarrika - abhi shant hojao.. sab dekh rahe ha..

abhi - dekhne doh... mujhe tumse ye umeed nahi thi..

**_he started going.. but someone hold his hand from back.. _**

abhi - (without turning )leave me tarrika (but grip become more tight ) he turned but he recived a hard slap..

**_all in cafe shocked tarrika also_**

purvi - how dare u tumhari himmat kese hui ladki se baat karne ke liye ladke ho toh kuch bhi bolo ge.. ek baar sunlo ladkiya kamzor nahi jo tum ese ucha bolo ge or vo sunti rahe gi.. abb dafa hojao ainda nazar ae na toh.. delh lena mood kharab kardiya.. ( and she went abhi looked around and saw all attention was towards him)

**_guys pichle scene mein abhi has covered his face so islea purvi ko nahi pata laga_**

**_in beuro.._**

purvi enter in and saw acp..

purvi - good morning sir..

acp - good morning purvi.. and welcome to cid mumbai hope ki tum sabhi ko miloya ho..

purvi - sir sabhi ko mil liya lekin abhi abhijeet sir se nahi mili..

acp look at daya

daya - sir vo or tarrika cafe mein ha.. apko vo..

acp - ok (to purvi) tum jaldi milo gi use or vo hi tumhe train kare ga.. mansi ko bhi usi ni train kiya thoda khadoos ha.. lekin mujhse jayada nahi..

(and he went)..

mansi - purvi get ready kafi strict teacher mila ha tumhe

**_so guys kesa laga twist plz padhkar batana... reply karna mein next chapter monday ko du gi... and guys plz acha sa title dijiye isme mein thodi weak.. plz.._**

**_your friend_**

**_ks_**


	3. ch 3

**_oh mazza agaya guys cif ka first episode it was awesome guys kis kis ko pasand aya plz batana or agar app nahi dekh pae toh plz YouTube par dekhiye.._**

**_now for the reviews_**

**_guys cif ka first episode mujhe awsome and rocking laga. so isi khushi mein aj do chapters_**

**_thanku so much guys for reviews_**

**_R, guest, dhanu, abhi's ira, emaan, abhi, love cid, lucky, gautam 1, sheweta ,guest_** for reviewing and loving the story

**_emaan - sahi kaha.._**

**_guest - ok apki demand par mene aj upadate kardiya.. _**

**_shweta - mujhe unka angry young man wala avtar acha lagta ha_**

**_dhanu.. - tittle acha diya ha.. islea i am changing the tittle.. and credit goes to u._**

**_mansi - thanks for loving the twist.._**

**_abhi's ira - thanks for review and loving the story mujhe bhi slap wala scene likhne mein intresting laga or mazza aya.._**

**_lucky - thanks for review_**

**_abhiiii - i also love that_**

**_R - thanks for giving ur love to the story_**

**_lucky - thanku for reviewing_**

**_love cid - thanks for review..._**

**_gautam 1 - thanks for review_**

acp - now get back to the work.. shreya purvi ko uska desk dikha do..(to daya) daya cabin mein ao

shreya - yes sir..

shreya took purvi to the desk the team has went to their desk..

purvi - thanku shreya

shreya - kya baat ha tera mood bahut ukhda - ukhda ha..

purvi - kuch nahi

shreya - bata na yarr..

purvi - yarr ajj ek ladka ladki cafe mein ladr rahe the.. or ladhka uspar chila raha tha mujhe gussa aya or mene use thapad mar diya.. uske dekh kar kafi gussa aya..

shreya - acha kiya tumne..

soon mansi.. came with some files..

mansi - yarr purvi ye files gadi mein rakha mein dusri files lekar ati hu..

purvi took the file and started going.. from other side beuro door open abhi came talking on phone... suddenly both collied...before purvi fall abhi hold her the files.. pages flew in air bo... both eyes meet..

purvi -(pov) wahi ankhe wahi ada jese us mein thi jisne mujhe bachaya tha..

abhi made purvi stand up.. purvi become angry to and shock.. to see the same person who was in cafe abhi also become happy..

purvi (angrily) - tum yaha tum yaha kya kar rahe ho.. (he look that abhi was looking angrily) oh toh mujhe marne ae hath utha ge mujhe par..

soon all juniors get up..

shreya ( to mansi ) - ise kya hua..

mansi - yeh toh pata nahi lekin bhai ko dekh lagta ha kuch thik nahi hoga..

**_juniors were going to stop purvi but abhi glare them.. _**

**_soon daya came...out from cabin_**

daya - areh abhi tum agae..

purvi (pov) - yehi acha moka ha impression jamne ka..

purvi look here and there..all looked towards her in confusion after seeing no one other.. she turn towards daya..

purvi - sir kaha ha abhijeet sir? ..

mansi came near..purvi

mansi. (in purvi's ears ) - purvi jise tu tum tum karke bol rahi ho na.. use jara.. app bolo..

purvi - mein iss batmeez ko app app kyu kahu..?

mansi - purvi ye senior inspector abhijeet ha zuban sambhal..

purvi felt a huge shock like world was shaking.. she was going to fall but shreya kept hand on back.. soon acp came out of cabin..

acp - areh abhijeet agae tum.. inse milo ye ha purvi ab tumhare surveillance mein investigation kare gi.. (abhi forward the hand.. purvi can't lift her hand as she was still in shock... so mansi support purvi 's hand..purvi forward her hand with was trembling badly abhi hold her hand.. formally purvi felt a jerk)

purvi - (trembling with fear) i.. i.. inspector p.. p.. purvi sir.. h.. hope apko meri company pasand ae..

abhi (rudely) senior inspector abhijeet welcome to. cid mumbai..

purvi. - t.. t.. thank.. thanku sir..

both left the hand..

abhi - sir kya mein ajj half day le sakta hu..

daya - tum thik ho abhijeet..

abhi took a deep breath and nodded.. all understand why he was doing

acp - thik ha jao or wese bhi chaho toh kal bhi off lelena mission ke ane ke baad ek baar bhi nahi chuti li..

abhi. - nahi sir bus ajj ke liye hi..

(and he went all felt sad..)

acp. - daya kaam khatam karne ke baad tum bhi chale jana.. use sambhal lena pla

daya - yes sir..

acp went to his cabin..

sherya - (to daya) sir hum logo ne breakfast nahi kiya toh lunch kar ae..

daya - thik ha jao..

(mansi and shreya supporting purvi hidly.. went from there)..

**_in cafeteria.._**

trio sat..

mansi - kya baat ha purvi tu itna kaamp kyu rahi ha..

shreya - ha purvi or tu abhijeet sir ko kese bol rahi thi tujhe pata ha..

purvi - sh.. sh.. shreya vo baat..

(shreya took a water and started drinking)

shreya - bol kya baat ha..

purvi - sh.. shreya ji.. jis admi ko mene c.. c.. cafe mein. thapad mara tha.. vo..

mansi - vo..

purvi - vo. admi or koi nahi balki abhijeet sir the..

shreya. slipts water.. and mansi fall from. chair.. as both. get a huge.. shock.. soon a waiter come

waiter - (to purvi) areh mam app vo hi hona jisne humare great senior inspector abhijeet ko thapad mara tha..

mansi - abe chandu jab tujhe pata tha ki ye cid ke senior officer ko maar rahi ha toh tune roka kyu nahi..

chandu - areh. mansi. madam inka. gussa. satve asmaan par tha.. sabhi ne toh unse door rehna. hi thik samjha..

shreya - ye kya kiya purvi... tujhe door rehne ko kaha tha..taki tu koi panga na. le lekin tune toh

purvi - ab tum.. bata mein kya karu..

mansi - ab jo kare ga bhai kare ga..

purvi - ek baat kahu wese unka trika acha nahi tha ladkiyo se baat karne ka

shreya - tune bataya tha ki vo kisi ke sath ladh rahe the..

purvi - ha ek ladki thi curly hairs skirt.. or top dala hu tha..

mansi show the photo..

mansi - kahi ye toh nahi..

purvi - ha yehi thi vo.. iska naam. mm. tarrika ha tarrika naam tha sir ne yehi bola tha..

mansi and shreya.. look at each other..

shreya - purvi tum galat soch rahi ho..

purvi - matlab?..

mansi - purvi jo abhijeet sir kiya thik kiya..

purvi - tum log bol kya rahe ho..

shreya - purvi hum jo batane ja rahe use dhyan se suna.. purvi ye ladki tarrika ha jo humari lab assistant thi...or abhijeet sir ki gf..

purvi - what!!

shreya - ha purvi or ajj subha..

**_flsashback in morning_**

tarrika enter with a guy..

tarrika - hello everyone..

daya - hi tarrika kaha thi tum.. itne dino se pata ha kitne call kiye humne..

tarrika - i am sorry daya.. vo actually mein tum logo ko kuch dene ai thi.. abhijeet kaha ha..

daya - vo aa raha ha.. (to guy) vese ye..

tarrika - daya rahul ha. my.. my.. future husband..

all shocked with this..

daya. (shockingly) - tarrika tum.. toh..

tarrika - daya actually papa ka kehna ha.. ki ek cop apne pariwaar ko sambhal nahi sakta.. or abhijeet ko bhoolne ki beemari bhi ha.. toh kab vo bhool jae.. isi lea.. papa ne decide kiya ha ki kal meri sagaai karde ge.. rahul ke sath.. apko ana ha

rahul (forward his hand) - hello sir my name is rahul.. from America..

daya - nice to meet u rahul..

soon rahul phone rang..

rahul. - guys aplog apni poori team ke sath ana.. plz..

and he went out to attend the call..

daya (angrily) - tarrika tum mere bhai ko dekho de rahi ho wo tumse sacha pyar karta ha..

tarrika - daya tum hi socho kya yo wahi pyar mujhe.. shaadi ke baad de pae ga.. ek chain bhari zendagi de pae ga..

daya - tarrika tum cid ki nokri ke bare mein janti ho..

tarrika - isi lea toh puch rahi hu daya papa ki baat sahi ha.. daya har ladki ka sapna hota to live a happy married life..

daya - i understand tarrika lekin abhi ka kya..

voice - good morning everyone..

all saw abhi.. came with small smile..

abhi -hey tarrika kitne dino baad kaha thi tum..

tarrika - abhijeet kya hum cafeteria mein jaa kar alag se baat..

abhi - kyu nahi..

both went..

**_flashback over_**

**_so guys ye tha flashback abhi 2 update bhi ha.. _**


	4. ch 4

**_guys cif shuru hone ki khooshi or first episode badiya home ki khushi mein meri tarf se ek or story in return i need reviews of both chapter..._**

mansi - purvi bhai ke sath pehle bhi esa dokha ho chuka ha.. or tumhe pata ha ki har ek insan ki ek limit hoti ha sehna..

shreya - purvi.. abhijeet sir jese dikhte ha vese ha nahi.. tumne unhe galat samajh liya ha..

purvi - agar esa toh mujhe unse maffi mangni chahiye..

mansi - right..

suddenly..shreya's phone rang.. a smile came on her face..

mansi (taunting) - oho daya..sir

shreya - mansi..

(she picked up call)

shreya - hello.. yes.. sir.. hum abhi ate ha..

(she put the call down)

shreya - lets go guys sir bula rahe ha..

**_trio went_****_in beuro_**

daya came out from interrogation room..

daya - sir marne ko taiyar ha lekin zubaan nahi khol raha.. bahut lagae.. lekin nahi..

acp - thik ha fir bulao abhijeet ko ab vo iska. mooh khole ga..

daya dialled no.

daya - sir phone band ha..

acp. - purvi kaam karo... abhijeet shooting range mein ha bula kar lao use..

purvi - m.. m.. mein..

daya - ha purvi i think time rehte usse maffi bhi menglena jis tarike se tumne usse baat ki..

purvi - yes sir

and she went..

**_in shooting range.._**_**a abhi was continuesly shooting in anger... ****purvi enter inside and saw her targets.. were on the point she gulped her saliva.. abhi didin't saw her...**_

purvi - a.. a.. abhijeet sir..

abhi stop the shooting and looked at her angrily..

purvi - a.. a.. apko acp sahab bula rahe ha..

abhi - kehdo unse ki mein nahi ana chahta..

suddenly purvi's phone rang she looked it was of acp.. she picked up..

purvi - yes sir...ji ji.. sir.. (to. abhi) sir acp sir baat karna chahte ha..

(abhi snatched the phone)..

abhi - yes sir... lekin. sir... thik ha... araha hu.. ji sir..

(he gave phone to purvi she saw phone disconnected.. abhijeet removed the glasses and head phones and went without seeing purvi..

purvi (pov) - hey bhagwaan bacha lena..

**_she went outside and saw abhi had already gone... she also went.._**

**_in beuro_**

purvi enter.. abhi also enter at same moment..

acp - agae abhijeet ab sambhalo ise mooh hi nahi khool raha tha..

abhi - yes he was going inside but daya stoped..

daya - ek minute abhi tum akele nahi jauge.. pata nahi gusse mein kya kar jao..

abhi - daya mein itne bhi gusse mein nahi hu ki apna santulan kho bethu..

daya - fir bhi.. cum se cum ajj toh dekhe ki tumhara tarika kya ha investigation ka jiski vajha se mujrim tote ki tarha bolte ha..

acp. - ha abhi ajj mein bhi dekhu gaa...ki tum karte kya ho

abhi - thik ha.. aiye..

**_team enter in investigation room..abhi locked the door.. team stand in corner..._**

goon ( laughing) - kya baat ha acp ek chuhe se kaam nahi chala toh dusra le ae shrer ko darane ke liye

**_abhi removed his.. coat upped his sleeves.. and sat on the chair.. infront of.. the goon keeping legs on legs.. on the tabel.. abhi took out gun.. and lodded it goon gulped the saliva.._**

abhi - akhri baar puch raha hu logo ko kaha bandi banaya ha..

goon - j.. j.. jo marji karlo mein nahi bata u ga..

abhi - toh tere zinda rehne ka koi faida nahi ha..

(and he shoot the gun all shocked gulped the saliva.)

goon - ahhhhhhh.. (and goon fall) abhi came near and hold the collar..

abhi (angrily) - chila mat samjha goli kaan ke pass se nikli ha.. ab agar nahi bola toh khopdi udha dalu ga.. samjha.. ab bol.. (shouted) bollll..

daya (gulping his saliva in acp's ears) - kuch zayda hi khatarnak ha...

acp. - ab pata laga tote kese bolte ha..

abhi throw the goon...in front and pointed the gun towards him angrily..

goon (crying and shouting) - nahi sahab nahi..

(and he went near the acp. and hug its foot acp shock to see shivring in the goon

goon - sahab bachalo mujhe ye marde ga plz sahab i shapath mein esa age se nahi karu ga..

abhi came and lift him holding his collar.. )

abhi (angrily) - ab bol..

goon (crying) - sahab mien sirf itna janta hu ki... vo jungle mein. ha or kuch nahi..

abhi - konsa jungle..

goon - dahliya..

abhi made him got up. and. made him sat on the chair.. and went outside..

shreya (in purvi 's ear) - ab tera kya hoga purvi..

mansi - tu toh gai yarr..

purvi - esa mat bolo yarr..

daya - shukar ha sir iska gussa ghar nahi jata

acp - daya iske guse ne mere bhi parseene chudwadiye.. sahi naam diya ha angry young man..

**_at night.._**

**_purvi's home.._**

shreya - purvi tarrika ki sagaai ha kal sir ne kaha ha sab chale ge..

purvi - thik ha.. shreya tujhe kya lagta ha abhijeet sir jae ge kya..?

shreya - daya keh rahe ha ki vo jaa rahe ha..

purvi - kitna dukh hota na... jab apne pyar ki shadi kisi or ke sath hote dekho..

shreya - hmm.. chal ab ye sochna band kar... or chal sone...

**_duo's home_**

**_duo were eating dinner_**

daya - abhi .

abhi - hmmm

daya - tu aj itna guse mein kyu ha..

abhi - tujhe pata ha fir bhi puch raha ha..

daya - hmm.. vese kya tum kall ja rahe ho..

abhi - ha daya rahul special keh kar gaya ha.. bola ki tarrika ke bahut ache dost ho toh ana hoga jarur..

daya - abhi kya tumhe dukh nahi ha iss baat ka jo tarrika keh rahi thi..

abhi - daya ye sune ki adat ha.. mujhe or jo usne kaha sahi kaha.. ek cid cop kab jaan gava de..kisi ko kya pata.

daya - hmm

abhi - wese tum iss mamle mein ache ho shreya esa nahi sochti.. isliye kehta hu ki shaadi karlo..

daya -(angrily) kya yarr tum phirse piche par gae plz yarr ye mein akhri baar bol raha hu and thats final ki mene wada kiya ha ki shaadi ek hi din kare ge.. or iss baat se shreya ke parents or shreya bhi sehmat ha ab tum kuch nahi bolo ge chup chap kaha o ge..

abhi made an irritating face and started eating...

* * *

**_so kese lage dono hope apko pasand ae? _**


	5. ch 5

**_thanku guys for reviws gautam 1 , emaan ,dhanu, abhii , shweta , rida ,cid love and abhi's era_**

**_guys mujhe cif mein daya sir ki family or aditya sir ki entry..sabse achi lagi or end ki shayari kasam se maza agaya.._**

**_''yeh hanuman or ali ki jodi ha jiski gardan humne pakdi uski fir na kabhi chodi ha_**

**_wadaa karte ha ki tumhe fansi par chadwae ge jitne masoomo ko mara ha tumne unhe insaf dilwae ge ''_**

**_mansi - areh yarr shant hoja...shant hoja..sorry yarr mere abhi viva chal rahe ha toh unhi mein fas gai hu mushkil se time mil raha ha...isi liye regular update nahi de pa rahi_** :-)

now enjoy..and dont forget to review

**_next day_**

**_it was tarrika sagaai.. abhi was in black coat.. siting on the bar.._**

daya - abhi yarr devdas mat bano..

abhi - mein devdas nahi ban raha..

daya - roh fir drink kaha kar raha hu..

abhi - daya duniya mujhe pagal kehti ha lekin mein hu nahi... or ye wine nahi apple juice ha..

daya - oh (he looked at the door).. wow gorgeous..

abhi looked that side and saw the girls..

abhi - chal ja..

daya - tumhe ese chod kar..

abhi - mujhe kuch waqt chahiye daya akele plz.. (daya felt sadness in his voice.. so he decided to leave him alone)

**_dayareya side_**

shreya - sir app abhijeet bhai..

daya - usi ne kaha ha ki use waqt chaihiye..

shreya - daya ajj unhi ki zindagi mein esa mood ha jesa humari zindagi mein tha.. lekin fark itna ha unhone.. sidharth ka razz khol diya lekin ye rahul ek sharif khanda se ha or sharif ha..

**_abhi side.._**

soon rahul came near.. abhi

rahup - hey tum abhijeet ho na tarrika kafi ache dost ho na tum

abhi - or app rahul ha right..

rahul - right actually tumhari ek help chahiye thi abhijeet

Abhi- kesi madat rahul..

rahul - kya tum tarrika ke sath dance kar sakte ho actually guest chahte ha ki mei. dance karu but i don't do.. so plz can u dance with her actually use or kisi ko odd fell nahi hoga everyone nows ki tum uske ache dost ho.. plz.. plz or vese bhi humare culture mein its alright if a girl. dance with somebody else

abhi - thik ha..

rahul - thaku dude mein tumhe humesha yaad rakhu ga.. ( he looked tarrika had ) now i should go she is waiting for me..

(he went)

tarrika came down.. rahul gave his hand she hold her happily.. and took her to the middle..

rahul. - guys.. app chahte the ki mein proform karu lekin... sorry actually mujhe dance nahi ata islea mein chahta hu ki our common friend abhijeet dance with the beautiful girl tarrika..

(all clapped team was shocked all looked at abhi who was has standing with no expression.. he removed his coat he was wearing red t - shirt he upped his cuff.. and came near tarrika and biw his hand and forward his hand tarrika gave his hand abhi instantly rolled her inside..)

abhi -Ho mujhe chhod kar jo tum jaaoge

Jo tum jaaoge, Jo tum jaaoge

Ho mujhe chhod kar jo tum jaaoge

Bada pachtaoge, bada pachtaoge

Bada pachtaoge, bada pachtaoge

**_dayareya nad mansi felt sad... purvi was looking with shock expression_**

abhi -Sunniya sunniya galliyan de vich rol na deyin

Boohe kise hor li tu khol na deyi

Sunniya sunniya galliyan de vich rol na deyin

Boohe kise hor li tu khol na deyi

Ho shayar Jaani nu je rulaaoge

Bada pachtaoge, bada pachtaoge

**_daya thought something and foward. the hand to. shreya.. who nodded both joined abhirika.. daya rolled shreya nad abhi rolled tarrika.. and the patners exchange but abhi was just looking tarrika.. _**

Tere bina zindagi guzarage kivein

Jaan jaan kihnu pukarange kivein

Tere bina zindagi guzarage kivein

Jaan jaan kihnu pukarange kivein

**_the patners again rolled dayareya and abhirika come together.._**

Karoge je karoge je daga karoge

Sadde waali maut tussi vi te maroge

O Allah vekhda, zulm kamaoge

Bada pachtaoge, bada pachtaoge

**_now the lights. were only on abhirika.. _**

Ho mujhe chhod kar jo tum jaaoge

Bada pachtaoge, bada pachtaoge

**_tarrika looked at rahul who passed a smile she also downed her eyes.. _**

Mujhse jo nazrein churane lage ho

**_tarrika looked abhijeet_**

Lagta hai koi aur gali jaane lage ho

Khwab jo dekhe hum dono ne milke

Dheere dheere kyun dafnaane lage ho

Kar na tu hor barbaad chhad de

Rohndeya da lena swaad chhad de

Je saanu pyaar layi ehna tarsaaoge

Bada Pachtaoge, Bada Pachtaoge

Ho mujhe chhod kar jo tum jaaoge

Bada pachtaoge, bada pachtaoge

**_soon the clapping started.. abhi left tarrika's hand.._**

abhi. - congrats dr. tarrika hope u have good future ahead.. and he went..

**_aftersomtime_**

tarrika and rahul exchange rings all clapped abhi also clapped fakely and hidely went from there purvi was seeing this..

**_outside.._**

it was raining heavily to hide abhi tears.. purvi was looking from the window.. abhi spreaded his arms.. and closed his eyes to feel the rain..

**_at night.._**

purvi was seeing to the tv.. but mind was still on abhi.. suddenly she fet a touch on her shoulder.. she jerk and look it was mansi

mansi - kamal ha tune advertisement kab se dekh na shuru kardiya..

purvi - matlab

mansi - samne dekh..

purvi looked at tv.. and saw the ad was running..

purvi - oh wese hi intresting lagi..

mansi - mujhse joith.. (purvi downed her eyes) abb bata kya hua..

purvi - yarr abhijeet sir ka aj bahut bada dil tutana or upar se mene bhi unhe..

mansi - wo toh but ab ho bhi kya sakte ha..

purvi - wese shreya.. kaha ha..

mansi - ye bhi koi puchne wali baat ha..

purvi - oh dinner with daya sir..

mansi - hmm..

suddenly purvi's phone rang

purvi - abhijeet sir.. ka call.

mansi - utha..

purvi (on call) - hello.. .. ye.. ye.. yes sir.. ok sir mein time par pahunch jaungi..yes sir goi.. (but the phone got cut)

mansi - kya hua..

purvi - bola kal subha 5 baje juhu beech..

mansi - matlab training shuru..

purvi - kehne ka matlab..

mansi - mujhe bhi aya tha order.. first time watt lagadi inhone meri.. yarr tune abhi sir ko thapad mara upar se ab tak sorry bhi nahi kaha mujhe toh lagta ha ki teri atma hi pahunche gi..

purvi - dara mat yarr..

**_dayareya side_**

shreya - daya abhi bhai kese ha..

daya - pata nahi yarr..

shreya - matab

daya - vo vaha se sidha basketball ball court mein chale gaya..

shreya - daya unka sath do.. unki samjhao

daya - koshish kar raha hu lekin vo baat karne toh kya sune ko bhi razzi nahi ha.. ya toh vo shooting range mein chale jata ha ya toh court.. mein.. pata nahi kya karta ha waha jakar?.

shreya - kash unhe samjhne ke liye koi toh ae...?

daya - iska matlab tum mujhe abhijeet ka sathi nahi samjhti..

shreya - daya mera vo kehna ka matlab nahi.. mere kehne ka matlab ye ha o

ki jese hum dono ek dusre se khulke baat karte ha feelings share karte ha wo bhi pyar se..

daya - shrey wo mujhse pyar se bate or fellings bhi share karta ha

shreya - apko lagta ha ki vo apke sath sari fellings share karte ha..? daya wo apke sath fellings share karte ha lekin jisme apki khushi ho ab app hi dekh lijiye vo dukhi ha rona chahte ha.. lekin agar wo roe toh apka mann bhi udass hoga jo wo nahi chahte..

daya - sahi kaha tumne shreya abhi ko esi sathi ki bhi zarurat ha jise wo apni pain share kar sake.. jo strong bhi ho.. or abhi ka sath bhi de.. hume abhi ke liye esa life partner dhundna hoga..

shreya - daya hume ek esi ladki dhundni chaiye jo unhe samjhe.. unke tough looks ke piche chupa hua heart ha use janne.. use samne lae..

daya - lekin esi ladki mile gi kaha se..

shreya - dhundni pade gi..

**_next day_**

**_in morning.._**

**_abhijeet was standing in black track suit and seeing waves the soon purvi came on running.._**

purvi. - sorry sir ane mein der hogai..

abhi - u have to be punctual ...ek cid officer ke liye laparwahi thik nahi ha..

purvi - sorry sir next time esa nahi hoga..

abhi - thik ha akhri galati samajh ke maff karta hu.. now start u training... running shuru karo or 20 chakar lagao..

purvi - 20 chakar!!..

abhi - better ye ha ki apne tarrike se pure karo 20 chakar nahi toh agar mein lagwane par agaya toh.. tumhara kuch bachna nahi..

purvi - y.. y.. yes sir..

**_and she started running... abhi was only looking at beach.. purvi decided to stop but she heard somthing_**

abhi - ese ruko mat bhagoo..

**_purvi was _****_shocked_**

purvi (pov) - ise kese pata..

abhi - cid officer ki najre har jagha honi chahiye... use apne ass pass ka pata hona chahiye ki kon kya kar raha ha... ab agar tumhare doubts khatam hogae ho toh bhago..

**_purvi started running again after 10 she fall.._**

purvi - bus... sir... mujhse nahi hoga..

**_abhi turned and made her stand up.. _**

abhi - ye lo.. **_(abhi gave her a bone like thing).._**

purvi (pov) - mujhe toh lagta tha pani de ge inhone toh ye pakada diya.. (to abhi) ye kya ha sir..

abhi - dogs food ha..

purvi - lekin apne mujhe kyu diya ha..

abhi - apne dai or dekho..

**_purvi saw two dogs came on running were fastly near her.._**

purvi - aaa.. (she started running the dogs were running after her)...

purvi (pov) - sahi kaha tha mansi ne yeh toh badla le rahe ha..

**_after the ten rounds purvi was still running.._**

abhi (shouted) - ab tum rook sakti ho..

purvi (shouted) - sir agar mein ruki toh ye dogs mujhe kat le ge..

abhi - mujhe nahi pata tha ki ye ladki itni pagal ha..

and he ran near her soon he reach near the purvi level.. purvi was shocked to see him so fast..

abhi - jaldi wo biscuit mujhe do..

purvi. throw the biscuit to wards abhi.. abhi caught and throw near the dogs.. the dogs jump and caught it and stop on the place eat that.. purvi shocked..

purvi (pov) - oh shit iska matlab kute mere piche nahi... biscuit ke piche the hey bhagwaan...

abhi went near dogs and creased their hairs.. purvi was shocked to see that..

abhi (to dogs) - mein or daya tumse shaam ko milne ae ge.. thik ha..

dog lick his.. face abhi took out one more biscuit and gave to them.. he got up and went near purvi

abhi (rudely) - abhi 7 baje Ha beuro ka time 9 baje ha..or aj team beuro mein nahi ha.. unhone direct dahliya jungle mein jana ha.. so abhi waqt ha chalo mere piche ao..

purvi - pata nahi ab kya hoga tera purvi..


	6. ch 6

**_mansi - yarr maff karde lekin yara iss month yehi hall rahega actually medical class ha meri toh kabhi praticals , viva or tests upar se 16 se exam..._****_tab mein ek bhi update nahi de paugi_**

**_dhanu - dear apka idea ki taraf hi story badh rahi ha but thoda sa change ha jo apko age pata lage ga..mene ye concept hi socha tha ki ha esa hoga ek mission mein..._**

**_thanku abhi's ira ,adii lover , abhi , R , shweta , lucky , rida ,mansi ,dhanu , emaan , gautam 1 for reviews..thanku all for ur love..really lucky to have readers like u..who are good in imagination_****_love u all_****_now enjoy.._****_abhi went near his bike and kicked.. purvi was going to sat on her bike but abhijeet stop.._**

abhi - ek minute tum bhag kar ao gi mere piche... universal gym tak..

purvi (shockingly) - kya lekin yo kafi door ha.. or road par itna..

but abhi started his bike..

abhi - start running..

he accelerated his bike.. and started moving.. purvi also started running... the bike was on the high speed and purvi was at back... running..

purvi - bhagwaan esa teacher kisi ko bhi na de..

**_soon purvi reached near the gym.. _****_and saw abhijeet standing near the bike.. she came near and started breathing heavily for the oxygen_**

abhi. - again late..

purvi. - sir.. ap.. ap toh bike par the or mein apne pairo par...

abhi - mazil tak pahunchne ke raste sirf anek hote ha.. lekin unhe ya toh bana padta ha ya toh dhundna padta ha..

(and he indicated the wall)

abhi (rude) - iske piche ha samundar.. jaha the hum log the..

purvi shocked..

abhi (rudely) - kabhi bhi kisi sucessful insan ke piche piche mat chalo baliki uks tak pahunchne ka alag or ek acha rasta banao (purvi downed her head)

abhi (ruddely) - yeh bane ge cid officer..

(and he went inside the gym..)

purvi (pov) - kuch zayada hi akad ha isme.

**_in gym.._****_abhivi enter.._**

trainee - good. morning

abhi -.morning..

abhi took purvi near the dumbells...

abhi - chalo ab utha isee..

purvi - m.. m.. mein..

abhi - ha tum.. try it..

purvi gulped the saliva and went near the dumbel.. and tried to pick up she was on her half the dumbell was going down but a another hand hold it.. she looked it was of abhi..

abhi - lagta ha.. isse baat nahi bae gi.. chodo ise..

(purvi left the dumbels abhi put the doumbels down easily)..

abhi (pov) - ye ladki dhobi ghat mein hi thik Ha... (to purvi) esa karo tumse yaha dumbell nahi utha ae jate na.. toh mere sath chalo..

purvi - kaha sir..?

abhi (rudely) - swaal tumse mein karu ga naki tum.. ab chalo..

and he started moving purvi also followed..

abhi took her from the lanes.. after sometime they reach to the dobhi ghat..

purvi - sir ye..

abhi ignore him and shouted

abhi (shouted) - ramu..

ramu came on running..

ramu - areh abhijeet sahab app yaha..

abhi - ha mene suna kafi dino se teri tabiyat theek nahi ha.. esilie tujhe kehne aya tha.. ki ajj tu aram kar mein tere kapde dhodeta. hu..

ramu (shocked ) - sahab app

abhi - ha kyu nahi. kar sakta..

ramu - lekin app kaha sahab.. app toh ek

abhi - tum arram karne ja rahe ho ya nhi..

ramu. - j.. j.. jata hu sahab..

(and he went)..

purvi - sir abb app kapde dhohe ge..

abhi - tumhe asa kisne kaha..

purvi - toh fir sir.. kapde

abhi - tum dho gi..

purvi (shocked) - kya..

abhi - mujhe kuch nahi suna 10 minute mein sabhi kapde dhule hue chaiye.. its and order..

(and he went)

purvi - hey bhagwaan kaha phasgai mein.. bachao mujhe koi

**_after 10 minutes_**

abhi come and saw purvi beating clothes hardly on the stone.. abhi wanted to smile on her anger but he hide under his angry look..

abhi - hogaya kya..

purvi turn in anger but his expression become in fear seeing abhi in anger he gulped her saliva.. of fear..

abhi - chalo ab..

and they went to give ramu his clothes who thanked him..

abhi - ek minute ramu ye rakhlo..

ramu - sahab ab or kitna ihsaan kare ge.. pehle bhi app mere bete ki padhai ka kharch utha rahe..

abhi - ramu padhne ka farz har ek bache ko ha.. tumhari bache ki padhai mein nahi sarkar utha rahi ha..

(saying this.. he went)

purvi (pov) - waqai inka kuch samjh nahi aarah.. ha

ramu - kafi dayalo ha sahab pata nahi zindagi ko kya dushmani ha inse ki har barr dukh de jati..

purvi - matlab..

ramu look at her and smiles..

ramu - nai lagti ho beta... (purvi nodded) isi liye jiski kahani puri mumbai janti ha usi ke bare mein puch rahi ho koi bat nahi jaldi hi jan jao gi..

(and he went lefting purvi confused)

**_soon purvi also went and saw abhijeet standing.._**

abhi - tum ghar ja sakti ho kafi thak gai ho 2 baje beuro aja na..

purvi - or app..

abhi - i will be in meet u in beuro..

and they went

**_in girls home.._**

purvi dirctly fall on bed..

purvi - uff thaka ai maa...abhijeet sir ne achi dushmani nikali lekin vo ramu kis kahani ke bare mein baat kara raha tha jo sara mumbai janta ha.. lekin mein nahi..

with this thinking she slept..

**_at afternoon_**

arlam rang she changed and went to beuro..

**_in beuro.._**

purvi enter and heard something

abhi (shockedly) - what... kabse... ok thanku..

(he cut the call and become tense)..

abhi banged his hand on the desk..

abhi - damit!..

purvi - kya baat ha sir..

abhi turned and saw purvi..

purvi - sir team kaha ha..

abhi - vo hi nahi pata lag raha.. team dehliya gai lekin kuch pata nahi uske baad kaha ha vo.. phone contacts bhi sabhi ke band ha trace karne par location...mil hi nahi raha.. pata nahi kaha ha vo.. (he thinks something) purvi ek kaam karo.. tum yehi rahi mein jaa raha hu.. unhe dhundne..

purvi - sir mein bhi chalu gi..

abhi - (angrily) its my order purvi

purvi - sorry sir is barr nahi vo sirf apke nahi mere bhi sathi ha..

**_on other side_**

**_in den.._**

**_there was a lab.. to much big and chemicals were boiling.. cid team was.. tired on chair unconsciously... a man came near acp.. it was dr. avinash_**

avinash - kaha tha tumne acp mera dimag hil gaya mujhe hospital bhejo ge.. hu ab dekhna tumne mere expirements roke thena ap mein vo hi experiments tum sab karu ga. or tumhe bachane koi nahi aa paega.. jo aega vo marr jae ga..

(and he started laughing)..

**_kesa laga hmmm soch rahi hu do din ka update du...so guys ek or chapter ajj_**


	7. ch 7

**_so guys ye raha dusra update plz review zarur krna_**

**_in car.._****_abhi was driving and purvi was sitting on passenger seat.._**

abhi - contact hua..

purvi - nahi sir.

suddenly the car stop.. purvi looked at abhi..

purvi - kya hua sir..

abhi - agge dekho..

purvi looked at front the car was stopping and a goon was there.. the goon started coming near them.. abhi gave a back gear.. but suddenly he looked that a car was also at.. back..

purvi (tensly) - ab kya kare sir.. raste toh dono taraf se band hai..

abhi - ek taraf se khula..

purvi - kaha se..

abhi. - seat belt bandlo..

purvi were the seat belt.. abhi accelerates the car.. forward.. purvi shocked..

purvi (shockingly) - sir ye app..

abhi - chup chap dekho bus..

**_the goon's car also accelerates from back and front.. with full speed.. suddenly abhi change the direction... both cars collied... abhi turned his car with stretchering sound..and saw goons came out from the car and pointing..gun towards.. they started shooting.._**

abhi - neeche juko..

both bend down.. the gun broke the mirror of glass..

purvi - ab hum kya kare sir..

abhi - hume inki goliya waste karni hogi.. jaldi apni side se bahar niklo..

**_purvi open the door.. both went outside hidely and took position behind the car.. abhi took out his gun and loaded it purvi also did the same.. and soon the firing started.. both side.. goons and abhivi were firing continuesly soon the bullets hit the goons got down... abhivi came out but from hidden place..but both felt someone had hold from back..both look at each other and nodded they hold the goons hand puvi applied her whole power and and throw the goon near.. abhi made the goon twist and gave him kick.. purvi was shocked as she done the same while beating the cloth on stone_**.. **_she looked at abhi who was still fighting abhi looked at her purvi was still seeing_**

abhi (shockingly) - purvi neeche juko..

_**purvi bend down she was shocked that goon was going to with rod.. but soon the gun shoot bullet hit goons head.. she looked it was abhijeet who shoot him.. ****abhi came near purvi **_

abhi - (rudely) dhyan kaha tha tumha?

purvi - sorry sir..

abhi - (rudely) sorry my foot...( and he went purvi started following him)

**_in forest.._**

abhi was moving at front and purvi was following him..

purvi - sir..

abhi - hmm

purvi - apki arm se khoon nikal raha ha..

abhi looked at that..

abhi - goli chukar nikli ha...

purvi - apko dard nahi hua...

abhi - adat ha insab ki..

and he started moving..purvi was confused..

**_after sometime_**

purvi stand by taking the support of tree..

purvi - ahhhhh..

abhi turn tensly ..and look at her she was holding her leg..

abhi - oh shit..

he ran near her..

abhi - kya hua..

purvi - ahhh sir kuch kata..

abhi - dikhao..

but suddenly he saw a snake..abhi instantly pulled purvi collied with his chest..

abhi - sanp..

but purvi was looking at him only..

abhi - iska matlab tumhe sanp ne kata..ha dikhao..

abhi made her st on a stone ..purvi made him show..abhi bend snd look at the wound abhi took out bottel and cleaned the the wound..

purvi - ahhh.

abhi - daro mat 4 nishan ha matlab sanp..jehrila nahi ha..

purvi was controling her pain and bitting her lips abhi took at his hanky and tired it on her wound..purvi was looking at him...

purvi (pov)- ye akdu hi hai na ?

abhi gave him hand purvi hold it..and got up care full

abhi - chal paogi..

purvi - yes sir

abhi - good ..

purvi step one she was going to fall but abhi hold her..

abhi - dhyan se..

he made her stand properly..

purvi - (shocked ) sir piche..

abhi turned and saw a man **_(guys jungle ka darinda episode mein jo ajeeb sa janwar ya insan tha )_**

the man hold abhi's neck..abhi tried to get up from the grip..purvi was shocked..the man throw abhi abhi hit with tree..

abhi - aa..

purvi - sirrr...

purvi ran near him..and made him stand..abhi started coughing..the man came near them..abhi aside the purvi the man punched abhi..abhi tried to defence but he was weak...

abhi - purvi hume bhagna hoga..

he hold purvi's hand and ran..the man also followed them..soon abhivi ran towards the car.and sat..abhi started driving

in car

purvi - sir ye kya ha..

abhi - purvi ye ek insan ha ..hum isse pehle bhi ek case mein nipat chuke ha lekin ye phirse kese...?(he thought somthing ) oh shit mene pehle kyu nahi dhyan diya..

purvi.- kya sir..

abhi -.purvi pedho par green gel si cheez thi koi ?

purvi - yes sir thi..

abhi - damit tab kyu nahi shak hua..

purvi - sir ab kya kare..

abhi - ..hume forensic lab jana hoga..

purvi - sir team..

abhi.- antidote ke bina team ko bachana impossible ha..

**_in lab_**

abhivi enter..

abhi - jaldi kitab dhundni hogi..

both started searching the book were dr.salukhe wrote the anti dote name..

purvi - sir milgai..

she took that case and search the anidote..

purvi - ek nai problem ha antidote bana pade ga..

abhi - formula likha ha..

purvi - yes sir..

abhi - good..esa karo side hojao mujhe antidote banane do..

purvi (shockingly ) - app bana le ge..

abhi - mene kai barr dekha ha salukhe sahab ko ye karte hue..

purvi - sir dekhne mein or karne mein fark ha..

abhi - jab vishvass ho toh kuch bhi hosakta ha or mujhe pura bharosa ha apne decision par sajhmi ab chuchap side par hojao..

and he started making the formula..purvi was seeing him somtimes he do mixing in test tube some time look under microscope..some time study book..

**_after an hour.._**

abhi came near purvi..

abhi - chalo antidote taiyar ha..

abhivi went..

**_in jungle.._**

both enter in jungle..suddenly some one jump in front of them..abhivi..

**_abhi side_**

abhi - my god acp sir..

he step back but collied with a heavy hard thing he turned and shock it was daya..he turned other side..and saw dr salukhe and freedy.. and from the 4th side..vivek and sachin were comming

**_purvi side.._**

purvi was surrounded by tasha, shreya and mansi..

**_soon both heard a clapping sound they draw_** **_attention there..the team got aside..dr.avinash came near abhi who was looking at him angrily.._**

abhi (rudely )- oh toh tu ha..dr.avinash

avinash - bilkul sahi pakda..senior inspector abhijeet..wese kya bat ha lagta ha mujhe dekh kar khushi nahi hui..(he started revolving around abhi ) wese abhijeet log tumhare dimag ki tarrif karte ha suna ha tum cid ke mastermind ho..isi lea mein tumhe offer deta hu..ki tum bhi humari team mein shamil ho jao..

abhi (angrily ) - kabhi nahi na mein shamil hounga or nahi meri team..

avinash - toh tik ha tum or tumahri ye officer taiyar hojao apne hi sathiyo ke hatho se marne ke liye..


	8. ch 8

**_hey guys akhir mujhe ye chapter mil hi gaya jane se pehle likha tha..uff kafi dhundna pada_**

**_mansi - mujhe pata ha yarr tujhe kevin ke sath rakhna ha us story mein or next story ek bew story hogi...vo abhivi or trio especially acp , daya and abhi par hogi.._**

**_and guys thanks for._**

**_reviewing ye raha next chapter_**

avinash - mardalo inhe sab mil kar...

team started coming near abhijeet and abhivi started steping back suddenly daya hold the collar of abhi

abhi - daya hosh mein ao..

but he stop.as he recived a high kicked on abdomen..

**_purvi side.._**

shreya was coming near purvi ..purvi was stepping back..suddenly.shreya gave a full hard punch to purvi but purvi bend down but mansi gave a kick to her..

**_abhi side.._**

daythrow abhi aside..abhi got up blood was ozing from his lips..soon he recived a punch..on his face..he control himself and turned and saw acp had punched him..

abhi.- hey bhagwaan mein inpar hath nahi tha sakta..

acp hold his collar and pused him to the floor..abhi fall acp pointed the gun towards him abhi shocked..

abhi - sir nahi ..

gun shoot abhi on time got rolled down..and moved aside..but bullet passed through his shoulder..

abhi instanly got up..and looked here and there..he saw a big stone and a root hanging on the tree..before acp could attack him again he ran on the stone and hold the root ...and he started swinging..he came near purvi picked by holding her waist purvi shared a cute eyelock and abhivi reached..on the another end..

abhi - hume kisi tarha unpar injection lagana hoga..

he recived no reply..he turned towards..purvi and looked at her who was in her dreams..

abhi (angrily )- purvi..

purvi came out from her thoughts..

purvi - ye..ye..yes sir..

abhi (angrily ) - jara bata na mene kya kaha..

purvi (downed her head )- sorry sir mera dhyan nahi tha..

abhi - (rudely ) sorry my foot..

avinash was laughing like madly

avinash - kuch nahi kar paoge abhijeet..kuch bhi nahi..

purvi - ba kya kare sir..

abhi - purvi wo animals ko behosh karne wali gun ha..

purvi - sir vo animals ke liye..

abhi - (angrily ) purvi its an order..gun do..

purvi gave that..gun to him..abhi exchange..the medicene with antidote..

purvi (pov)- sachme ese hi cid ka dimag nahi kehte

abhi pointed the gun at daya and shoot..daya got jerk and fall down uncounssious..seeing this avinash started running..purvi saw that..

purvi - sir app yaha sambhaliye mein ise dekhti hu..

and she ran..abhi continue..to shoot..

**_on other side.._**

purvi was running and avinash was at front ..purvi stop as she was tired

she remember..

**_ek mazil par pahunchne ke liye naya rasta bana padta ha.._**.

she looked aside and saw forest..she enter inside...after somtime..avinash stop and looked back

avinash - shukar ha bhag gai..

voice - mr.avinash..

avinash turned and shock to see purvi..

purvi - tera khel khatam..

she hold his collar..

**_in jungle.._**

abhi lied everyone..in one row soon purvi came and pushed avinash near abhijeet..abhi picked up avinash..

abhi - tu barbad kare ga cid ko..

and he slapped him..soon all got conssious..

daya (holding his head ) - ahh mera sar..

acp blinked his eyes for clear version..

acp - abhijeet - purvi tum yaha..

abhi - sir aplog ka phone mil hi nahi raha tha..

mansi - yeh dunniya ghoom kyu rahi ha..

purvi.- mansi duniya nahi tumhara dimag ghoom gaya ha..

mansi - matlab..

abhi - matlab ye ki sab log ek virus ke nashe mein the..or ye rahe iss karyam ke karta dharta..

( he pointed at avinash..all shocked )

acp - yeh ..iska matlab hum darinde bangae the..

abhi - yes sir..

dr.s - abhi antidote ?

abhi - sir vo humne bana liya ha..or apke body mein dal diya ha..

dr.s - bhai mere assistant bajao tum toh..

acp - (taunting )salukhe..assistant nahi mera beta boss banega tu saman bandh or nikal yaha se..

daya (taunting )- sir apki naukri khatre mein ha..

dr.s ( mummring ) - huh mujhe bhagae ga ye ravan

(acp listen that..)

acp.- ravan..?.

dr.s (taunting ) - ji ha ravan..

acp.- dekh tu

abhi - sir app log jungle mein shuru hogae...

acp - abhi mujhe nahi ise samjhao..

dr.s - abhi tumhara ye budha zayada hi phad - phada raha ha...

acp - salukhe tu..

abhi nodded in disappointment..

abhi (to team )- chalo ab..

abhi turned but daya hold his hand..abhi bite his lips to control the pain..he took a deep breath..and turn..

abhi - kya baat ha daya

daya - ye naksha kesa ha...

abhi - n..n..naksha kesa naksha..

daya - yehi jo tumne apne mooh par banaya ha..or ye mathe par chot or muh mese khoon kya hua

abhi (irritating ) - ..hatha pai hogi yarr..bus khush.

daya ( to acp ) - sir idhar aiye ga..

acp came ..and also looked at abhi..

acp - (to abhi ) abhi wese ye kya halat hogai ha tumhari..hmm..

abhi (irritating ) - sir mene keh raha hu ..hatha pai hogi ha app samajh kyu nahi rahe..

daya - kiske sath...

abhi (irritating )- gundo ke sath bus khush..

daya - gundo ke sath ya humare sath..

abhivi shocked..

acp.- daya ye tum..

daya - sir iske gaal par jo nishan ha vi apki anguthi ka ha..bato abhi kya hua tha..

abhi (fakely rude)- bola na yaar kuch nahi ab ye bar bar puchne se mera jawab nahi badalne wala..

and he went..purvi saw him going..all turned towards purvi.

shreya - purvi tum batao kya hua tha..

purvi - m..m..m.mein

mansi (strict ) - its an order purvi batao..

purvi downed her head as she was a trainee and mansi was an inspector she told everything to all...all shocked..

acp - hey bhagwaan is ladke mein akal hi nahi ha ki agar hum mussibat banke ae toh ladhe..humse..lskin nahi..agar goli kahi or lag jati toh mein kabhi apne apko ..maff nahi karpata

daya - thik kaha sir apne pata nahi ye apne liye kab ladhna seekhe ga..

shreya - or agar inhe sorry bolo toh its ok ka board lagaya hoga inhone.

purvi - wese apko koi galti nahi thi app sab bhi toh drugs ke under the..

mansi - fir bhi maffi toh mangni ha..

**_near the car.._**

**_abhi was busy on phone_**

abhi - ok bye..hum.abhi.pahunchte ha..sir..

abhi saw team coming..

abhi (to acp) - sir dcp sir ka order ha beuro mein koi nahi ha hume jaldi jana hoga..

acp- ek minute tum nahi jaoge beuro hum jae ge..

abhi - matlab sir..

acp - tum malham patti karwao ge or ghar par raho ge or ha daya ye beuro nahi ana chaihiye...its an order..

daya - yes sir

abhi - ye..ye galat ha sir..

daya - kuch galat nahi ha chalo..(and he started draging but abhi stop )..

abhi - e..ek minute daya (to acp.) sir case ko solve sirf mene nahi sub - inspector purvi ne bhi meri madat ki ha or is dorahan use kafi chote bhi ai ha..so i request ki app usse bhi ajj off dede..

acp.- zarur kyu nahi or vese bhi dekh kar lagta bhi ha ki ..tum ne kuch zayda hi..kasrat karwai ha

purvi (mummering ) - had se jayad hi band bajai ha..

(shreya and mansi listen that and hide there laughter..)

acp (to shreya ) - shreya ek kaam karo tum purvi ke sath jao..baki kaam mein mein mansi , pankaj or freedy sambhal le ge..

shreya - yes sir..


	9. ch 9

**_so guys ye raha next update thanku everyone for ur reviews in story as well as tkss also sorry guys mein bahut jaldi mein hu i have to go for coachings...so guys mein ek ek ko thanku nahi kar pugi.._**

**_hope apko ye chapter pasand ae plz review_**

duo's home..

daya placed a hot bag..on abhi's bag hardly..

abhi - ahhh bhai aram se..

daya - or chilao taki pata lage ki apni jaan bachana kitna important ha...

abhi - daya yarr..

daya - kya yarr hai..areh agar do char dhake de dete ya hath utha lete lekin nahi..mahshya ko toh hero bana tha..

abhi - yarr mein tujh par or acp sahab par kese hath utha leta..

daya - jese bakiyo par utha lete ho..

n

abhi - nahi yarr kabhi nahi..agar mujhe tum logo ko marna pade na toh mein khudo ko maru ga...lekin tum logo par hath kabhi nahi uthau ga..

daya - tu kab sudhre ga..

and he slapped the hot bag hardly..

abhi (irritated )- abe bag neeche mein bhi...hu

daya - oh sorry..

aftersometime..

daya gave medicine to abhi..

daya - ab tum yaha se kahi nahi jaoge...

abhi - areh yarr mein bore (but seeing daya glare he kept quite..)

abhi (pov)- ab ghar beth kar kya karu ga mein..

**_girls home.._**

shreya was eating popcorn and seeing the ..video..suddenly purvi came out from room and fall on sofa..

purvi - uff thaka diya..

shreya - lagta ha koi kami nahi chodi..wese kya kiya training mein

purvi - tujhe pata ha mere se beach ke 20 chakar lagwae or jab mein thak gai toh ...mere piche kute bhaga diye..(and he narrated everything..)

shreya - areh bapre thankgod meri training camp me karwai thi

purvi - wese kya dekh rahi ha tu..

shreya - yarr pichle saal ka jo best team ka function tha uski video ha...

purvi - kya yarr isme kya khas ha..?

shreya - madame ye video or vo saal pura cid ki tarrif se bhara hua tha..tujhe pata ha cid mumbai ko best team hone ke sath sath abhijeet sir ko best cop..best leader in absence of acp or..daya ko powerful cop ka award mila tha..

purvi - acha zara mein bhi toh dekhu..

shreya - ha ab vo scene chal raha ha jab abhijeet sir ko best cop...ka award mil raha ha..

purvi started seeing video carefully..

**_in vedio_**

abhi - thanku everyone for chossing me as a best cop..lekin is award ka asli haqdar..mein nahi balki cid mumbai ke acp ..(acp smile ) or mera dost daya ha..agar ye log aj nahi hote toh shayad ye abhijeet apne 20 saal pehle ke gum se jee raha hota..meri kamyabi ke piche sirf indono ka hi nahi balki puri team ka hath ka ..jise mein apna pariwar manta hu isi lea mein commissioner sahab se ek request karta hu ki mujhe permission dijaiye taki meri team bhi mere sath..hi ye award lift kare..

commissioner - permission granted..

team come on stange..all lift the trophy..

abhi - we can

team - and we will..

**_vedio over_**

purvi - wese abhijeet sir itne bhi nahi bure..

shreya - hmm..

purvi.- ek baat samajh nahi ai..

shreya - kya ?

purvi - yehi ki konsa dukh ki bat karte ha..

shreya - purvi abhi bhai ek accident hogaya tha jisme vo apni yadash bhool gae jis sadme unki maa chal basi or unka bhai bhi chale gaya...uske baad se unhe smabhalna mushkil hogaya..lekin daya or acp sir..ne unhe beuro join karvadiya..or kuch salo mein abhi sir ne cid ko family bana liya..jisme daya sir ki sabse special jagha ha..lekin vo dard abhi bhi kahi chupa ha..

purvi - kafi bura na unke sath..

shreya - hmm..

(shreya looked at purvi who become sad ...)

shreya - tu kyu itna udass ho rahi ha..

purvi - yarr dukh ho raha ha ..kash bhagwan unki life mein ..firse khushiya bharde..

shreya looked at her carefully..

shreya - esa karo..purvi tum aram karlo..mujhe kahi jana ha..

purvi - jaldi ana yarr..

soon shreya went..

**_in an hotel.._**

daya and mansi were sitting soon shreya came on running

shreya - sorry guys kafi late hogai..sorry daya

mansi - tumhe pata ha mein 4 cup coffee pi chuki hu..or sorry sirf daya bhai ko wah

(looking up ) wah bhagwaan..

dayareya - ab agar tumhari ye overacting khatam hogai ho toh point par ae ...

(mansi gulped her saliva..)

daya - ha bolo shreya ku bulaya or tum itni late..

shreya - sir traffic mein fas gai thi..

daya - areh mujhe bol..(but he stoo as mansi cleared her throat ).

mansi - koi mujhe bol raha tha ki point par ao lekin ab khud bhatak raha ha..(dayareaya downed there head mansi nodded in disagrement )

mansi - ab bolo gi...

shreya - mansi daya i have found a best match for abhi bhai..

mansi and daya - kon ?

shreya - purvi..

mansi - purvi ?

daya - purvi ?

shreya - ha guys purvi..aj mene use dekha she was looking at abhi bhai carefully..or use abhi bhai ke dukh ka ehsas bhi hua..

daya. - right..aj jungle mein bhi purvi ne apni tension wali felling dekhai or ye baat abhi ne khud batai thi

mansi - shreya baat toh thik ha lekin purvi ke mind mein abhijeet bhai ki ek esi image fit ha jisme sirf gusa ha..or koi bhi nahi chahta ki unka life patner..itna rude..ho..

daya - matlab hume kuch esa karna hoga..jo abhi ki or bhi qualities batae..

shreya - hmm lekin kese..

(trio started thinking )..

mansi - i think shayad acp sir..humari madat karde..

daya - ha kyuki vo hi esi situation khadi kar sakte ha..

**_on other side.._**

abhi came..out from room and looking. here and there...

abhi - lagta ha chake gaya..ab mein kya karu ghar par akela...( he thought something ) chalo ..khel hi ata hu...

and he got ready formals ..and went out..**_._**

**_purvi side..._**

purvi -.shreya toh chale gai..mansi bhi nahi ha..ab kya karu..(she checked the places on google )

purvi - hmm ..sab jagaha rush ha esa karti hu..bahar jakar koi achi jagha dekh leti hu...

**_in beuro.._**

**_in acp cabin_**

trio were standing..and acp was listning them..

acp - oh toh ye baat ha..

daya - sir hum chahte ha ki app isme humari madat kar..

acp - daya tum sahi waqt par ae ho mere sath..

daya - matlab..

acp - daya ek mission report ha jisme mujhe 3 ladki or do ladko ki zarurat ha..daya ek college ha jaha par jaha par kahi couples ne suscide kiya ha or vo sabhi log usi college se belong karte ha..hume lagta ha ki ye muder ha isi liye.. hume..2 couples or ek ladki ko bhejna hoga..2 couples mese ek couple one side lover ka hoga or ek both sided..

daya - sir esa kijiye..one side mein app abhi ko as a lover le lijiye or purvi ko uska crush..

acp (taunting ) - ha ha..taki tum logo ko apne liye time miljae..

(dayareya downed there head acp nodded in dissapointment )

acp.- isi leya mei. ek or ko bhej raha hu mansi tum jao gi inke sath taki ye - ye na bhule ki ye karne kya ae ha..

mansi - yes sir

acp (pov) - ab ye abhijeet ka esa look dekhe gi jo daya ne bhi nahi dekha..uska yo andaz jo cid join karne se pehle tha

**_in basket ball court_**

purvi enter in dark place..she heard a sound..and saw hidingly..and shock to see the man ..playing alone..

purvi - abhijeet sir..my god agar unhone dekhliya toh sawal kare ge. nikale purvi..

she took a step back suddenly she hit the table...abhi turned to look at who is there..

abhi - kon ha waha ?..bahar ao..

purvi came out from the place..

abhi - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..

purvi - s...s..sorry sir mujh nahi pata tha..app yaha honge..

abhi - kyu nein yaha nahi aa sakta..mera ana ban ha


	10. ch 10

**_thanku mansi , abhi's ira , gautam , eman , dhanu for reviews_**

**_dhanu - dear jesa tune bola tha..wese hi hoga ...iss story mein abhivi on mission_**

**_mansi - agle chapter se kevin or dushyant dono ki entry ha.._**

**_adya and guest - dear actually mujhe couple change karna pada tha kyuki kai readers ko nishi imagine nahi ho raha tha..i still prefer dayanishi on dayareya jise mujhe unke dialogs likne mein maza ata ha..but i if want ki mein next story dayareya ko nahi dayanishi ko add karu tohfir first i have to ask everyone...so i will ask today_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_so guys apkya chahte ha..daya sath shreya ko ya nishi plz reply taki mein next chapter change karu ..._**

purvi- sir...e..e..esa mene kab kaha bus apko dekhkar lagta nahi..ki app yaha ate hionge...

abhi started bouncing the ball again..

abhi - wese tum yaha kya kar rahi ho

abhi put the ball in basket.

purvi - sir bore ho rahi toh socha ki yaha thoda sa enjoy karlu..

abhi - oh tumhe ata ha ye khelna..

purvi (proudly) - yes sir..mein isme apko bhi hara sakti hu..

abhi - acha esa ha toh thik ha hojae ek match..

purvi - kyu nahi..

and abhi bounced the ball..soon the match started..both were playing great...but at last..purvi put the ball in basket..

purvi - yesss...(to abhi ) dekha sir..mujhe kitna acha khelna ata ha ?

abhi - ha dekha tabhi toh tumne apne hi goal mein dal diya..

purvi shocked and saw the basket..abhi laughed little..purvi looked at him

purvi - ap haste bhi ho..

abhi -(smile ) kyu ab ispar bhi ban ha ..

purvi - nahi sir apko pehli baar haste hue dekha ha isi liye pucha...app ese haste hue kafi ache lagte ha..app ese kyu nahi haste rehte..

abhi - purvi bina matlab ke hasne walo ko pagal kehta ha ye zamana or kai log toh wese bhi mujhe yehi samjhte ha..

(he picked up ..his coat and started moving )

purvi - sir..

abhi stop and turn..

abhi - kya hua..

purvi - sir vo apko sorry kehna tha..vo cafe mein..apko

abhi - its ok galti meri thi mujhe tarrika se ese baat nahi karni chaiye thi..

(and he started moving again ..)

purvi - sir..

abhi stop..again and sighted..and turn again..

abhi - ab kya..

purvi - vo kal training..

abhi - purvi aj ke case ne ye sabit kardiya ha ki tume qabilit ha ek officer bane ki so ab tumhari traning nahi hogi...

purvi - thanku sir..

abhi - ab mein jau..

purvi downed her head abhi nodded in disappointment and went...purvi smile..

**_in home .._****_abhi enter the home through window...and sighted that daya hasn't come back_**

**_next day.._****_in beuro.._**acp came

acp.- abhijeet , daya ,shreya ,mansi ,purvi cabin mein ao..

acp went all looked at each other..

**_in cabin_**

abhi - sir apne bulaya

acp.- abhijeet apna bag kitabo se bharlo ..or college mein admission lo tum sab..

abhi - sir ye app kya bol rahe ha..

acp.- abhijeet ek arts college mein kai couples mare gae ha..isi liye mein chahta hu ki tum 5 bhes badal kar jao waha..or ha couples honge abhi or purvi (abhivi shocked ) or shreya and daya..mansi as a teacher jae gi waha..

abhi - i am sorry sir ye pyar - wyar mujhse nahi hoga..

daya - kya abhi sirf acting karni ha..itna toh kar hi sakte ho.

mansi - ha bus purvi ke nakre jhelne honge or kuch nahi..

(purvi banged her feet on her feet..mansi controled her shout and looked at purvi..who glare her..)

shreya - sir apko bus apko purvi ko mana ha or fir agge..kya karna ha apko pata ha..

abhi shighted..- thik ha sir..

acp - thik ha ab tum log jao abhi daya tum kal jaoge or..purvi , shreya ,mansi u have to go in one hour isi liye mene tum logo ko jaldi bulaya ha..

all -yes sir..

acp - or ha ek pall bhi na lage ki tum logo ashiq nahi ho..understand..

abhivi and dayareya - yes sir..

acp - now go..

**_all went.._**

**_in college.._**

2 boys were coming..and walking relaxly on the hall..

boy 1 - dushyant ishita kaha ha..

dushyant - yarr apne dost ke sath gai ha i am missing her badly kevin..

kevin - kya yarr bacho jese bartav kar raha ha...ek minute ye kon..ha...

soon a girl enter with books in hand...from other side

kevin - wow beautiful..

dushyant - lagta ha student ha..

kevin ignore him..and move towards the girl..

dushyant - abe kaha ja raha ha..

**_kevin side.._**

kevin - hey myself kevin malhotra (he forward his hand )...

mansi - hello kevin mein mansi..can u plz tell principal ka office kaha ha..

kevin - why not yaha se left ha..

mansi - thanku..(and she went..kevin was going to follow but dushyant pulled him back )

dushyant - abe tu kaha ja raha ha chal class mein pehle..(and he drag him )..

**_in class_**

principal enter in with mansi , shreya and purvi..all got up..kevim.was only looking at mansi so he forget to getup..dushyat pushed him he come baxk to present all look all standing he stood up..

principal - good morning students..mein yaha apko apke nae sathiyo se mil wane aya hu.. yeha purvi or shreya..or ye ha unki sister mansi...aj se mansi apko criminal physicology padhae gi or purvi or shreya apke sath hi graduation complete kare gi..

and saying this he went..

**_kevin side.._**

dushyant - areh bapre kevin ye toh criminal psycology ki teacher nikli jo subject ...hume ata nahi

kevin (dreamy tone ) - toh kya hua..padhe ge classes lagae ge...tutions kagae ge..rat mein padhe ge..din mein padhe ge..

dushyant - ye batt tu keh raha ha jo 5 sal laga raha ha graduation puri karne ko..

suddenly mansi saw them..talking..

mansi - hey u..get up..

(but kevin was in dreams..mansi came near him).

mansi - i said get up

**_purvi shreya side.._**

shreya - yarr teri behen itne guse wali ha..

purvi - tujhe aj pata chal raha ha...

**_kevim side.._**

kevin got up..

mansi - ab bolo ki kya soch rahe the tum.. kin khayalo mein the tum

kevi (dreamy tone )- apke khyalo mein tha mein..mere man mein apke khal hi dor rahe the..

all started laughing..mansi saw shreya and purvi laughing hidingly kavin came out from thoughts..

mansi (angrily )- get out..

dushyant - mam ye..

mansi - i said get out..

**_soon kevin was out of class..soon the class over .._**

**_in canteen shreya was sitting purvi and mansi was in staff room..trio connected with bluetooth.._**

mansi - guys mujhe kisi bhi class mein garbarh nahi lagi..

shreya - same here..

purvi - ab kya kare ?

shreya - i think..hume abhijeet sir or daya sir ka intezaar karna hoga..

mansi - right..

voice - hello girls..

mansi know that voice she shighted and took out the Bluetooth..purvi and shrey also..

purvi - kevin dushyant tum

kevin - ha socha aplogo ko join karle..

dushyant - (mummring ) tu inke pass kyu aya ha..

kevin - (Mummring ) ladki ko patane ke liye uski behno ko pata na hoga..

dushyant - tujhe lagta ha vo pate gi

kevin - let us try..(to shreya ) kya hum tum logo ko join karle..

shreya - yes offcourse leki pehle kehdu ki chance mat lena..

kevin - areh nahi...

**_soon the college got over..kevin dushyant , purvi and shreya become good friends_**

**_next day in college.._**

a dashing honda krizma..enter..all eyes got there especially the girls..the driver was in black jeans , black leather jacket and shoes with a helmet..

girl 1 - so cool..

shreya and purvi were also looking at there...soon a man on biycycle...enter he was having spectales and was in coat..(like hd case )he was full of tired..shreya and purvi shocked..

shreya (shockingly ) - daya..

purvi - agar ye daya sir ha toh abhijeet sir kaha ha..

**_daya side.._**

daya - (to rider ) kya bhai pehle hi din thaka diya

soon the rider on bike stop the bike..and removed his..helmet..and got down with evil smile..purvi was shocked...

girls - wow agar ek pani hai toh dusra to ag nikla..

purvi (shockingly ) - shreya pinch karna ye abhijeet sir haina..

(shreya pinched her..)

purvi - ouch ye toh sachme abhijeet sir ha..

abhi was in the hair style of hd case


	11. ch 11

**_ok guys esa karte ha nishi ko hum zid dalte ha ajj mein characters ki description de rahu hu...kyuki agar mene isme change dala toh later on dusre readers ko problem ajae gi...i hope u will all cooperate_**

**_adya - yar plz don't do this..i am sorry_**

**_abhi 's ira - dear isme college fun zayda nahi ha but zid mein jarur hoga.._**

**_eman - thanks for review_**

**_mansi - chuha bili hmm..vo toh nahi ho sakti lekin haa romance ha ane wale chapter mein_**

**_jiya - thanks for review dear_**

**_guest and adi lover - HD case mein ek trio ki pic thi i am refring to the case akhri chunoti shoot paris_**

**_dhanu - i am adding in zid yarr_**

**_govind - only in this story shreya and thanks for review_**

**_lucky - thanks for review_**

**_no enjoy guys.._**

abhijeet got down..

kevin - ye kon ha jo kevin se zayda smart ha..

voice - abhijeet..

kevin looked that side and saw mansi..mansi ran and hug abhi..

mansi - what a pleasent surprise tum iss college mein..

daya - mansi ye phirse fail hogae ha..

mansi - really ! abhi firse yarr 5 barr fail ho rahe ho..or firse change karliya college..

abhi - vo kya hai na ek jagha jane se ..izzat kam hojati ha..mansi ji

mansi - i am ur teacher mr.abhijeet..

shreya came and hug daya..

daya - kesi ho dear..

shreya - tum agae toh ab awsome (to abhi ) ye kya bhai daya ko cycle..

abhi - petu ka wazan cum karne keliye..

mansi calling purvi..

mansi - purvi idhar aa..

purvi came..near she was still shock seeing abhi's andaz...

mansi - abhijeet ye meri behen ha..purvi..

abhi remove his goggles..and hold purvi 's hand and kiss..and winked...purvi was first shock..abhi wanted her to remove the hand..jerk but she was only seeing him...he indicated shreya..who hit purvi with shoulder..purvi jerk her hand back with shock..

abhi - beautiful..

(he wore his goggles again )

purvi (to shreya ) - i..i..think..hume chalna chahiye..

shreya.- ok.chal..

(and they went daya wanted to go but abhi stop )

abhi.-(in ears ) teri kahani ke liye nahi ae..mission par ha hum..(to mansi ) principal ka office kaha ha..

mansi.- chalo mein leke chalti hu..

mansi moved duo follow in.between stop near kevin who was felling jelous..he uped his goggles and smile evilly..he throw keys towards kevin..

abhi - park my bike ...

and went..

dushyant - ye toh ate sar hi hero bangaya..

kevin - is hero ko zero bana ache se ata ha..

**_in class.._**

abhi came near purvi..as daya had sat with shreya..

abhi - hi..

purvi saw him..

abhi - if u don't mind mein yaha beth jau..

purvi was going to say somthing..but shreya said..

shreya - beth jao..abhijeet..

abhi - oh so sweet of u..

purvi wont to shy on this comment..but she controlled abhi throw purvi's bag which was on the seat in her lap..purvi was shock.

purvi - (angrily )what none senes..tumhe akal nahi ha..

purvi felt shyly...abhi stamped his feet on her purvi looked at him..as he had done his shoes dirty..it was her favourite shoes..

purvi - (angrily )yeh kya kiya tumne

abhi - hae..kya gussa tumhara dil agaya..tumpar..

purvi (angrily ) - apni bakwass or ye batmeezo wali harkate apne tak rakho..samjhe..idiot...khadoos

abhi tried to control on himself..as he was fearing and getting angry little seeing her anger..

**_dayareya.._**

shreya - daya tumhe nahi lagta purvi kuch zayada hi boldiya..

daya - yarr use control kyuki abhi..se panga matlab..khud ke pairo par kulhadi marna..

shreya - isse ghar jake sambhalu gi lekin ek baat samajh nahi ai tumne cycle par kyu entery li..

daya - kya batau yarr..

**_flashback.._**

**_in cabin.._**

abhi - sir hum taiyar ha jane ke liye..

acp - case study karliya..

daya - yes sir..

acp - abhi ye lo...(he throw a keys towards abhi )..

abhi - sir apne..daya ki bike ki chabbi mujhe kyu ..di..

acp - kyuki bike tum lekar jao ge..or daya cycle par jaega..

daya shocked..abhi hide his laugh..

daya - sir mein..

acp.- apna wazan dekha ha kha kha kar mote ho rahe ho..isi liye aj se tum cycle par hi aya jaya karo ge..

daya - sir ye galat ha..

acp - (taunting) sahi kaha tumne mene bhi socha ki bichari cycle ko kasht kyu du..agar tum uspar bethe toh pata nahi uske tyre bache ge bhi ya nahi..esa karo tum cycle se nahi paidal jao..

daya (instantly ) - nahi sir cycle thik ha..(and he went instantly before acp change his decision )..

**_flashback.._**

daya (innocently ) - ab tumhi batao kya mein mota hu..

shreya (taunting ) - wese ha..

daya shocked..and looked at shreya who started laughing..daya was looking at her..shreya saw that..

shreya - kya dekh rahe ho..

daya - apni doll ko haste hue..

**_abhivi side_**

abhi was looking at purvi..who was listnening to the teacher giving lesson..she looked..at abhi was..looking ..at her..

purvi - mr.lecture..samne chal raha ha..

abhi - lekin love ka lesson toh yaha chal raha ha..(pov) hey bhagwaan kaha phasadiya itna falart ...or ye ladka hume hi kyu dekh raha ha..

abhi on hidly contact mansi..who was teaching..both connected the Bluetooth..

abhi - mansi ye ladka kon ha jo last row mein betha ha..last second desk..kabse nazzar rakh raha he ye..

mansi - sir ye kevin ha..ek minute..sir ek or 3 log or app par nazar rakhe hue ha..ek apke piche ha..ek uske side par..or ek bilkul ap hi ki line mein..

abhi - ok continue the lecture..

mansi started teaching again..

**_kevin side.._**

dushyant - abe kya soch raha ha..

kevin - yehi ki ise kese..maza chakhau..

dushyant - kevin chod na..

kevin - never iski himat kese hui mujhese apni bike park karvane ki ...or mansi ko hug karne ki..

dushyant - tu kare ga kya ab..

kevin - tu dekhta jaa ab iss hero ko kese zero bana ta hu...

**_soon the college got over.._**

abhi - purvi , shreya , mansi tum log hostel jao hum ate ha..

shreya - yes sir..

(trio went )..

abhi - daya library chalo

**_in library_**

daya - abhi college mein muder takriban 9 saal se ho rahe ha..sabhi ko lagta ha suscide ha..

abhi - daya suscide ek hi baar hoga..har saal thodi nahi...wese is college ko open hue kitne saal hogae...

daya - 20 saal..

abhi - daya esa karo tum iss college ki history dekho mein students or staff ki list copy dekhta hu..

daya - yes boss...

and duo started searching the books and records...after somtime..

voice - kon ha waha...

duo shocked..and came out...

man - kon ho tum..

abhi - vo..vo sir college mein naye ha hum..aj hi join kiya ha..toh socha..ki thoda study material lene aethe..

man - agar tumhara kaam hogaya toh niklo yaha se...chalo niklo..

duo went..

daya - abhi list milgai

abhi - ha daya ..

**_guys mera last exam 26 ko ha uske badd i am free so get ready for daily updates_**


	12. ch 12

**_guys mein chapter 12 , 13 , 14 update kar rahi hu actually next exam engilsh ka ha isi liye aj sara time story likhi tommorow i will be busy...guys plz 1 chapter one review plz guys.._****_emaan - here is ur update_****_abhi's ira - thanks for ur review.._****_abhii - thanks for the review_****_lucky - thanks for liking_****_mansi - tu yarr pehle apna email ya pm check kar..tere name se kuch aya hoga..or ha zid me mujhe tera kuch samjh nahi aya sidh sidh bata apni demand taki puri karne ki koshish karu_****_guest - here is ur update_****_missing dhanu..and jiya_****_now enjoy guys..._**

purvi was sitting and thinking..about abhi's entery, his teasing style.., his talks..his complements..on complements she felt shy...shreya came from the washroom and saw purvi thingking..

shreya - kya hua kya soch rahi ha..

purvi - yarr abhijeet sir ko mene kuch zaayda hi bol diya..

shreya - come on yarr..esa hota..ha or its just a mission..

purvi - fir bhi yarr..

shreya - in batoo paar dhyan mat de..ab so ja..

shreya went to her bed and lied..purvi was having no sleep in her eyes so she picked the phome and switch on it..it was other given by the acp ...she was having all contacts..she open up the chatting app..

purvi (pov) - ye kya abhi sir online ha..ek kaam karti hu aj le liye maffi mangleti hu..

**_in chatting.._**

purvi - hi..

abhi - hi..tum.abhi tak soi nahi..

purvi - nahi sir neend nahi aa rahi thi app ?..

abhi - i was busy in my work..

purvi - oh sorry to disturbe u..

abhi - don't worry pehle tha ab free hu..kyu kuch baat thi..

purvi.- sir..i am sorry sir ajj mene apse rudely behave kiya i am really sorry

abhi - its ok purvi..its just a mission ab sojao raat bahut ho chuki ha..

purvi - good night sir..

abhi - good night..

**_after sometime_**

purvi (pov) - really ajj abhijeet sir pure change the unka style.., unke face par muskraht unki.shatni..sab pata nahi tha unme ye sab bhi ha..

**_duo side.._**

daya - kya boss kya kar rahe ho..

abhi - kuch nahi yarr..bus bate kar raha tha..

daya - kis se..

abhi - purvi se..

daya - (pov) oho..yehi moka ha (to abhi ) wese tumhe purvi kese lagi..i mean kya khayal ha tumhara..

abhi - vo ek emotional , pagal officer ha..

i think she should not be the part of team..

daya (shocked ) - kyu..

abhi - har baat par sorry..itna nahi pata ki mission ha..or vo har baat par darti ha..uska maan ek dum kanch jesa ha thoda sabhi bolo akhe bhar ati ha..or cid mein ese officer ki koi jagha nahi ha..

and exchange the side..daya nodded in dissappointment..

daya - wese tumhe kisi par shak ha..

abhi - daya ye suscide..takrib 9 saal se chal rahe ha iska matlab samjhe..

daya - yehi ki..koi esa insan jo pichle 9 saal se yaha ho ...lekin kon...

abhi - list mein 25 ese ha..jisme 2 students ha or baki staff ha...

daya - students kon ?

abhi - kevin or dushyant..

daya - hmm..

abhi - chal ab sochna band kar or so ja...

daya turn off the lights...

**_next day_**

abhi , daya came to terrace as many students were there..including mansi , kevin and dushyant..

abhi - daya break ha esa karo tum kuch khalo purvi or shreya atte hi honge..unse puchte insab ke bare mein agar unhe kisi mein garbarh lagi ya nahi..jab tak mein mansi se puchta hu..

daya - ok boss..

abhi went near mansi..

abhi - mansi kuch pata laga..

mansi - yes sir..sir jinh bacho par shak tha ..unmein se sab ka record clear ha..

abhi - call records ..

mansi - no sir call records bhi ok ha..

**_on other side..._**

kevin saw them talking and felt anger...he took the rod which was lying on floor..dushyant was trying to stop him and throw towards abhi...

**_abhi side.._**

abhi saw the rod comming...he bent back the rod passed through his face..mansi was shocked..both looked aside and look at kevin...

kevin (angrily ) - abhijeet mein tumhe fight ke liye challenge karta hu...

mansi.- no jeet..

abhi ignore her..

abhi - ok..

he removed his jacket and gave to mansi..

kevin also removed his jacket..and throw it floor...both started moving seeing each other..

abhi - dekho kevin mujhe tumse koi problem nahi ha..

kevin - lekin mujhe ha..

he ran towards..him and was going to punch his face but abhi got aside..

abhi - i think tumhe misunderstanding hui ha..

kevin ignore him...and attack with his kick..but abhi stop it and pushed him..kevin rolled in style..and kicked abhi with his another leg..abhi was going to fall but control now the fight start..abhi took the bamboo stick..which kevin broke into two pices..lady duo also arrived with daya all were shocked..principal also shocked..

pricipal - kevin...stop

but both were still fighting..kevin kicked abhi's stomach ..due to which abhi rolled from the table and went to another side..

before kevin again attack he jump back now he was on the bank the terrace..

daya (shocking ) - abhijeet..

kevin also jump...now both were face to face..and the fight start..kevin was trying to attack but abhi was defencing..himself and trying not to attack ..but now it was enough for..abhijeet..he kicked..kevin..kevin got missbalance..he was going to fall from the terrace..

dushyant - kevinnnnn...(but he shocked to see senerio..not only him everybody on the terrace other then team )

kevin was looking at the hand holding his hand so that he could not..fall..it was abhijeet..abhi pulled him and patted his back..

abhi - better luck next time..

(and he went..near daya..who.made him wear his jacket..all were clapping )..

principal.(angrily) - kevin meet me in my office now...(to abhijeet ) or tum bhi..

(and he went )..

dushyant - ye kya kiya yarr phasage..kyu harkat ki tumne..

kevin - sorry yarr guse mein appa nahi khoya usne..

dushyant - ab chap sir bulaya ha watt lagane ke liye..

**_in cabin_**

principal was standing angrily and kevin was standing with head down..and team was also standing...

principal - what nonsense kevin jante ho tum kise mar rahe the..jante ho ye kon ha.?

kevin downed his head..

principal.- kevin ye log cid se ha..

kevin and dushyant shocked ...and looked at the team..

principal - officer plz app inhe apna introduction dijiye..

purvi - myself inspector purvi..

shreya - myself inspector shreya..

mansi - myself inspector mansi..

(kevin was shocked )

daya.- senior inspector daya..

principal.- or jante ho kevin jispar tumne apna janlewa humla kiya..vo hi tumhare idol senior inspector abhijeet ha jinke jesa tum bana chahte ho..

kevin and dushyant were shocked..

kevin - s..s..senior inspector abhijeet..

**_so guys next chapter bhi ha plz 1 chapter ek review.._**


	13. ch 13

abhijeet shocked as kevin and dushyant lied on his feet..

abhi - areh ye ye kya kar rahe ho chodo mujhe..

kevin - maff kar dijiye sir..

abhi - areh pehle chodo..yarr

dushyant - nahi sir jabtak app maff nahi kare ge tab tak..nahi chodo ge..

abhi - areh yarr ok thik ha kiya maff..

both got up

abhi - lekin ek shart ha tum logo ko humari madat karni hogi..

kevin - yes sir..

abhi - good

(he wear his googles and went keviyant saw daya )..

kevin (in daya 's ears ) - sir ek baat puchu...

daya - hmmm..

kevin - (pointing mansi ) ye single hai na..

daya looked at him angrily

dushyant - abe chal yaha se..tu marwa e ga..

and he drag kevin...

principal - wese ek baat puchu...app bura toh nahi mane ge

daya - ji..

principal - jitna bhi suna tha aplog use ulte ha..

daya - matlab..

principal - nahi matlab esa news mein padhkar lagta ta tha ki hoge kuch 50 - 55 ke app log..lekin ye nahi pata tha ki app sab itne jawan ha or khastor vo abhijeet sir..bahut suna ha unke gusse ke bare mein..kya vo sachme..

daya - esi baat nahi ha sir..vo jesa dikhta ha wesa hai nahi..

principal - sir ek or baat meri ek beti ha...agar app bura na mane toh ...ek or bat puchu..(daya nodded ) abhijeet single ha kya..

purvi (instantly ) - nahi wo already mingle ha ( to mansi ) chal hume chalna chahiye..

(she drag mansi futher..dayareya hide there laugh ).

principal - samajh gaya..

**_at night_**

**_in college class room_**

**_team was there.._**

abhi - hume kisi tarha..in 20 logo ke rooms ki talashi leni hogi...

shreya - lekin kese raat mein koi hostel se bahar nahi jata..

abhi started thinking..

abhi - kya kisi ko ye pata ha..ki girls hostel mein kitni ladkiya ha..

dushyant (instantly ) - 59 sir..

all looked towards him..

daya - or ye tumhe kese pata ?..

dushyant - wo.bb..wo..

kevin - mein bata hu sir darasal iski setting karne ke chakar mein humne kai barr ladkiyon se marr khai ha..

all started laughing but instantly stop as abhi was glaring them angrily..

abhi - hogaya sab ka ab mude par ae ...

dushyant (in kevin ears ) - ye toh sachme khadoos ha..

abhi - mere bare mein badme baat karlena pehle plan sun lo..

dushyant and kevin shocked..

abhi (to daya ) - daya boys kitne ha hostel mein..

daya - around..64 or highlighted 10 ladke ha..

purvi - iska matlab rooms ki talashi ke liye kisi tarha inhe bahar lana hoga..

abhi.- correct..or ye kaam aj hi karna chahta hu..

mansi - kyi ...

abhi - kyuki mein ye pyar ka natak or nahi kar sakta...

shreya - lekin inhe bahar kese lae...

daya - or iss mausam mein khaskar..

abhi - kyu mausam mein kya pareshani ha.

daya - bahar dekho mausam..thodi der mein barish hone wali ha

abhi - areh ise acha mauka kaha milga.. bacho ko bahar nikalte ha..mausam enjoy karne ke bahane sabhi ko bahar nikalte ha..

kevin.- sir wardens

abhi - behosh kar dete ha..

daya - ek kaam karte ah team banate ha..

ek team rooms search kare gi or dusri bacho ko bahar lekar jae gi..or pehli team mein honge..mein kevin, dushyant jo boys hostel je ge..search kare ge..or shreya , mansi girls hostel

abhivi - or hum..

daya - tum log bacho ko bahar lekar jaoge..

abhi - lekin kese...

daya - wo tumhe pata ha..

abhi - oo hello tum bhool rahe ho ki mujhe ab barrish mein bhigne mein koi dilchaspi nahi ha...

daya - abhi duty ke liye keh raha hu..bus..tum or purvi sambhalo ge mujhe kuch nahi sunna..(and he went abhi kicked chair angrily )..

abhi (angrily mummred ) - huh kabhi kabar oata nahi lagta team mein lead kar raha he ya ye

and he also went..

at night

girls hostel..

purvi knock the door of the room..girls open the room..

purvi - hey guys chalo na bahar bahut mazza araha ha..uparse barrish bhi

girl - nahi yar bimar hojae ge..

purvi - areh kuch nahi hota ishita chal..

and she drag the girls. out in park..

**_on other side.._**

**_in boys hostel.._**

door knock ..boys open the door..it was abhi who directly went in and sat on bed with thud..

boy - abhijeet tum yaha kya hua..

abhi - yarr sari ldkiya bahar ah or purvi bhi..sab enjoy kar rahi ha..

boy 2 - toh

abhi - toh mein bhi jana chahta hu..

boy 1 - toh ja na..

abhi - agar gaya na toh uski saheliya maar dale gi

boy 2 - toh tu hi bata teri love story kese kare

abhi - guys kyu na sab boys chale majority mein honge toh ladkiya kuch nahi kar pae gi..

boy - lekin warden..

abhi - uska ilaj mene kar diya ha (and he winked )

**_in garden.._**

**_it was raining..all girls came out ...and boys also came out ..._**

purvi -Thimb thimb thimb thimb thimb thimb

Paani thimb thimb thimb thimb thimb thimb (x2)

**_abhi came out from the crowd of boys.._**

boys and abhi -Gannvas vaasnar Mumbai to Sangli

Tuza maza prem aahe

Feeling aahe saangli

Yede yede pausa thula dedo paisa

Aala re yo, aala re yo (x2)

abhi -Baarish ke paani mein

Naache chhama chham

Chal pairon se boondein udaa

Arre dhagala lagali.. hoye!

all -Dhagala lagali kala

Paani thimb thimb gala

Thimb thimb gala (Thimb thimb gala) [x4]

Drop!

Snitch!

**_purvi was shock and happy to see abhi dancing and enjoying rain she came near abhi.._**

purvi -Groovy groovy main bhi, tu bhi

Thumkon se bijli girana

**_she kept her one arm on his shoulder..and winked_**

Gori gori main mast pori

Mujhe aata hai dance karwana (x2)

**_abhi rolled her.._**

abhi 'Arre Nashik ka dhol baja

Aane laga maza maza

Naagin kamar lehraaye

Bheegi raat mein

Aasmaan ki rani baarish deewani

Thodi energy badha

Satt patt jhatke marungi datt ke

Aisa hai fever chadha

on other side..team was searching in rooms

Yova tuzha ni mazha zuda!

Paani thimb thimb gala

Thimb thimb gala

Dhagala lagali kala

Paani thimb thimb gala

Thimb thimb gala (x3)

all -Gannvas vaasnar Mumbai to Sangli

Tuzha mazha prem aahe

Feeling aahe saakli

Yede yede pausa khula dedo paisa

Aala re yo, aala re yo

Gannvas vaasnar Mumbai to Sangli

Tuzha maazha prem aahe

Feeling aahe saakli

**_the dance end purvi was looking at abhijeet..._**

**_purvi (pov) - kehte ha pyar ki pehli.barish mein jo mango vo miljata ha ...mein aj apse abhijeet sir magti hu plz..meri ye arzoo ko zarur kabool kaijiye ga.._**.

**_at 4 o' clock_**

team came near abhi..who was in garden..

abhi - kuch pata lagaya..

shreya - nahi sir..

daya - ab kya kare koi clue tak nahi mila ha hume...

abhi - i think acp sir se advise leni chahiye..

daya - sahi kaha..

abhi dialled the acp no. and attached on his ears

acp - hello

abhi - sir abhijeet here..

acp - ha abhijeet mission kesa chal raha ha..?

abhi - sir abhi tak koi clue nahi mila ha isi liye apki madat lene ke liye call kiya ha..kuch rasta bataiye sir..

acp.- hmm..esa kro chidiya ko pakadne ke liye jaal bichao..

abhi - jaal ? mein kuch samjha nahi..

acp - abhijeet purvi ko propose kardo pure college ke samne

abhi shocked

abhi - s..s..sir mein

acp.- kyu koi or abhijeet bhi ha..dekho tum agar mission jaldi khatam karna chahte ho toh yeh rasta ha..

abhi - thik ha sir mein time ane par kardu ga...


	14. ch 14

kevin was looking..lost on dream..wehn someone patted him and sat near him

abhi - kyu bhai konse khyalo mein dube ho..

dushyant - sir ye (abhi glare him ) i mean abhijeet ye mansi ji ke khayalo mein khoya ha..

abhi - oho toh ashiqi chal rahi ha beta sambhalna.. cid officer ha or sath mein meri dost bhi..

but kevin aside him pusing aside..

dushyant - abe ye kya kiya cid officer ko esa dhaka diya kevin tu thik haina..

soon mansi and purvi enter abhi shocked she was in shorts and open hair and kevin was lost in his dreams..

soon the lights change weather change in romantic sudents wear the qwali caps..and start singing around kevin ...

**_background music _**

**all** -Ishk jaise hai ik aandhee,

ishk hai ik tufan Ishk ke aage bebas hai, duneeya me har iljam Ishk me sab diwane hain,

**_kevin stood up and went near mansi rolled her_**

ishk me sab hairan Ishk me sab kuchh mushkil hai,

ishk me sab aasan Dekho pyare,

yeh najare, yeh diwane,

yeh parwane Yeh ishk me kaise gum

Hay tumse milke dil ka hai jo hal kya kahe Ho gaya hai kaisa yeh kamal kya kahe Tumse milke dil ka hai jo hal kya kahe Ho gaya hai kaisa yeh kamal kya kahe

**dushyant and daya came and started playing dafli..**

dushyant and daya -Dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara Dhum tara dhum tara dhum ma Dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara Dhum tara dhum tara ham - (2)

**kevin started dancing with mansi he kissed he hand..**

kevin -Dil toh ik rahee jana,

dil kee tum manjil ho Dil toh hai ik kashtee jana,

**mansi ran kevin followed her**

kevin - jiska tum sahil ho Dil na phir kuchh mange jana, tum agar hasil ho Dil toh hai meraa tanha jana,

dushyant and daya -aao toh mehfil ho Ishk se hee saree khushiya, ishk hee barbadee Ishk hai pabandee lekin,

ishk hee ajadi Ishk kee duneeya me yaro, khwab kee aabadee Ho gaya woh jisko manjil,

ishk yeh dikhladee Dekho pyare, yeh najare, yeh diwane,

yeh parwane Yeh ishk me kaise gum

kevin - Hay tumse milke dil ka hai jo hal kya kahe Ho gaya hai kaisa yeh kamal kya kahe Tumse milke dil ka hai jo hal kya kahe Ho gaya hai kaisa yeh kamal kya kahe

dushyant and daya -Dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara,

dhum tara Dhum tara dhum tara dhum ma Dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara Dhum tara dhum tara ham

**_abhivi side_**

**_abhi came near purvi looked shyly..he came and kissed his hand_**

abhi -Tumko puja hai, tumharee hee ibadat kee hai

**_(he started leving and moving back but purvi stop )_**

Hamne jab kee hai, toh phir aise mohabbat kee hai - (2)

**_he pulled her near.._**

Dil meraa pagal hai jana, isko tum behlado Dil me kyun halchal hai jana, mujhko tum samjhado Dil ka jo aanchal hai jana,

isko tum lehrado Julf jo badal hai jana, mujhpe tum barsado Jana leke jaya hai,

teraa yeh diwana Jan tujhpe mit jayega, teraa yeh parwana Jana mere dil me kya hai, tumne yeh na jana Jana tujhko yad aayega,

dushyant and daya -meraa yeh afsana Dekho pyare, yeh najare, yeh diwane,

yeh parwane Yeh ishk me kaise gum

abhi -Hay tumse milke dil ka hai jo hal kya kahe Ho gaya hai kaisa yeh kamal kya kahe Tumse milke dil ka hai jo hal kya kahe Ho gaya hai kaisa yeh kamal kya kahe

dushyant and daya -Dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara Dhum tara dhum tara dhum ma Dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara, dhum tara Dhum tara dhum tara ham

soon both came out when..dushyant and daya..throw water on there face...both jerk..

daya - kya hua bhai dono ek hi time par gul hogae..

kevin and abhi look at each other..

abhi - vo bb..vo ese hi ..

voice - hey guys..

all looked there..it was purvi..

purvi - if i don't mind can sit here abhijeet..

(all shocked..abhi felt awkward )

abhi - ya sure (daya ) daya mein library me hu and he picked up his bag..went purvi smile..daya was shocked...

dushyant - aj toh ulta ho gaya..

**_in library .._**

abhi was sitting in between shelf..and thinking i am falling in love again ?...he took out bottel and was going drank water but he stop

voice - tum esa kese kar sakte ho salim..

abhi looled at couple foughting..

salim - riya try to understand hum dono alag culture se belonge to different culture kya tum apna culture chod kar mera culture apna sakti ho..(riya was silent )

salim - riya mein tumse pyar karta hu lekin tumhara culture tumhare riwazz nahi badalna chahta..or agar hum ek rishte mein bandh gae toh najane ye samaj kya soche ga..i am sorry

riya (crying ) - i hate u..

(and she went )..

**_at night.._**

abhi was thinking daya came nad sat near him..

daya - kya hua ab kya ab soch rahe ho

abhi - soch raha hu ki purvi ko propose kardu..

daya (happily ) - toh der kesi boss purvi bhi tumse pyar karti ha..(abhi looked at him shock) boss kardo propose..

abhi - abhi tumne kya bola..

daya - propose kardo..

abhi - use pehele..

daya - yehi ki purvi (but he stop as he remember what he said )

abhi - dekho daya humare cultures alag ha isi liye ye sab sochna bhi mat...or sabse badi baat i didn't love her..

daya - but she loves u..

abhi (ingnoring him ) - mein use propose karke case khatam kar raha hu..thats solve..

(and he lied on bed..)

daya (pov) - ye toh ulta ho raha ha..or ye culture kese aya bich me..

**_next day_**

college got started purvi was going to her class but herd somthing...and shock abhi was there singing

**_abhi -Mera Dil Moya Siddha Nai Ae Turda_**

**_Jane Iss Nu Ki Hoya Na Pata_**

**_Teri Galti Hai Kise Di Nai Sunda_**

**_Jane Is Nu Hoya Ki Pata_**

he came near and started snapping his finger and moving around her

**_abhi -Dil Tere Aage Piche Nede_**

**_Gede Marda Fira_**

**_Kamla Hai Kyu_**

**_Teri Ankha Utte Harda Reha_**

**_Ni Kudiye Haye Oye, Haaye Oye_**

**_Samajh Nai Aundi Ae_**

**_Sohniye Haaye Oye, Haye Oye_**

**_Samajh Nai Aundi Ae_**

_he move away distance some boys also join him_

**_abhi -Dil Tere Aage Piche Nede_**

**_Gede Marda Fira_**

**_Kamla Hai Kyu_**

**_Teri Ankha Utte Harda Reha_**

**_Ni Kudiye Haaye Oye, Haye Oye_**

**_Samajh Nai Aundi Ae_**

**_Sohniye Haye Oye, Haaye Oye_**

**_Samajh Nai Aundi Ae_**

**_Mera Dil Heer Banda Nai Ae Bann Da_**

**_Teri Aashiqi Karondi Ae Khata_**

**_Tere Karke Mandi Ni Mann Da_**

**_Teri Aashiqi Karondi Ae Khata_**

**_Dil Tere Aage Piche Nede_**

**_Gede Marda Fira_**

**_Kamla Hai Kyu_**

**_Teri Ankha Utte Harda Reha_**

**_Ni Kudiye Haye Oye, Haye Oye_**

**_Samajh Nai Aundi Ae_**

**_Sohniye Haaye Oye, Haye Oye_**

**_Samajh Nai Aundi Ae_**

**_Behka Huya Hu Teri Aadat Mein_**

**_Teri Ibadat Mein Na Shikayat Ve_**

**_Ek Baari Paas To Aaja Manmohiye_**

**_Tujhpe Hi Aankhe Ruke Tu Meri Jaan Kudey_**

**_Ek Baari Paas To Aaja Manmohiye_**

**_Tu Hi Jaan Kude_**

he bend down and took out rose..

**_Hmmmm_**

**_Tujhpe Lutaai Maine Jaan Heeriye_**

**_Jaavi Na Chad Ke Kade_**

purvi looked around saw all students realized the baloons of heart shape

**_Dil Tere Aage Piche Nede_**

**_Gede Marda Fira_**

**_Kamla Hai Kyu_**

**_Teri Ankha Utte Harda Reha_**

**_Ni Kudiye Haye Oye, Haye Oye_**

**_Samajh Nai Aundi Ae_**

**_Sohniye Haye Oye, Haye Oye_**

**_Samajh Nai Aundi Ae_**

abhi - i love u purvi kya tum mujhse pyar karti ho..

purvi (tearly ) - i love u too abhijeet..and she hug him..abhi was shocked...shreya and mansi felt happy but daya was sad..

**_on other side.._**

man - bus abb or nahi hoga..yeh pyar mohabaat sirf aj hi rahe ga..u both will finish..

**_guys chalo ek or chapter ch 15 but plz one chapter 1 review_**


	15. ch 15

**_so guys ye raha aj ka last update plz one review one chapter_**

**_this chapter is huge twist..next chapter mein bhi_**

in lunch time..

on terrace..

purvi came ..upstairs

purvi - tumne mujhe bulaya..abhijeet

abhi - ha socha thoda time spend karle akele mein apke sath bhi..

purvi - wese idea bura nahi ha kahi ghoomne chale..

voice - kyu nahi chalo sair karvata hu janat ki tumhe..

**_abhivi turned and saw man.._**

purvi - prakash sir..

prakash - ha prakash..sir. bahut moohabat falate ho na..ab dekh ta hu kitna pyar karte ho..ek dusrse

abhi - oh toh aj tak jitne bhi log mare unme apka hath ha..

prakash - ha..mein bhi kisi jamane mein kisi se pyar karta..lekin usne mera pyar thukra diya..isi college ki thi vo isi liye tabse faisla karliya ki kisi ka pyar nahi safal hone du ga..

purvi - mana ki tumhare sath galat hu lekin isme un bacho ki kya galti thi..

prakash - galti ye thi ki unhone..pyar kiya..

ab or sawal nahi nahi toh tere is ashiq khopdi udha du ga..

but suddenly felt that someone kept gun on him it was daya...he turned abhi also turned and snatched a gun...

prakash - kon ho tum log..

abhi - cid ..

and he slapped him..

abhi (to shreya ) - lejao ise..

shreya took him..abhi came near principal..

abhi - thanku sir apne humari bahut madat ki or allow kiya ki hum pyar ka natak kar sake...

(purvi look towards him with shock )..

principal - sir thanku apka apne humari madat ki college ko bachane me..

daya - ye humara farz tha ab hum apse vida lete ha..

kevin (cutely to mansi ) - ap bhi chalo jaoge..

mansi - i am sorry kevin..

kevin - sorry ke badle mujhe apse ek wada chaiye..

mansi - kesa wadaa..kevin ?

kevin - ap mera intezzar kare gi..mein jaldi hi auga..

mansi down her head..

voice - kevin vo tumhara zaru itezar kare gi..(kevin and mansi looked at abhi )

abhi - iski gaurenty mein leta hu..

kevin - thanku sir..(to dushyant) ab toh ye sal pass hona hi ha

all laughed but purvi was lost something else..

abhi - esa karo aplog neeche chaliye...

(all went but abhi stop purvi..)

abhi - kafi achi acting tumne..

purvi - sir mein acting nahi kar rahi thi i really love u..

abhi (angrily ) - purvi i think tum ye bhool rahi ho ki mein tumhara senior hu..

purvi - sir plz ek moka chahiye mujhe..

abhi (angrily ) - listen ms. purvi sayed i didn't love u..or ha app yaha desh ki seva karne ai..ha toh wohi kijiye.. and plz stay away from me..yeh pyar ka sirf natak tha..understand it was just a drama..

(and he went )

purvi (tearly) - app mere pyar ko natak keh sakte ha..lekin mein nahi..

**_at night.._**

purvi was sitting in her room and crying...remembring the talk..

**_yeh pyar sirf natak tha..._**

**_stay away from me.._**

**_it was just a drama_**...

she came out from thoughts when her phone rang..she saw the caller name..

purvi - dad..(she clean her tears..and pick the call )

purvi - hello

p.d - hello purvi beta kesi hoo..or duty kese chal rahi ha tumhari ha..

purvi - achi chal rahi ha dad..

p.d - tumhari awaz kyu bhari ha itni..

purvi - kuch nahi dad bus..soo rahi thi wese apne call kiya..arab mein sab sahi ha..

p.d - beta mene tumhe ek kaam se phone kiya tha...beta tumhari umar ho gai ha..isi liye mene socha ha ki tumhar nikah karde..

purvi shocked..

p.d - mene tumhare liye ek ladka pasand kiya ha..vo kap aa raha ha tumse milne bahut famous ha vo..business ka beta ha..canda se..tumhe koi problem..toh nahi

**_purvi remember somthing.._**

**_i didn't luv u.._**

**_plz stay away.._**

purvi (pov) - thik ha sir ab mein apse itna door chale jaugi ki app meri shakal tak nahi dekhe ge..(to dad ) thik ha dad lekin meri ek shart ha ki mera nikaha isi hafte hojae..

p.d - thik ha beta jesa tumhe thik lagta ha..

(and he..cut the call purvi brust out in crying )..

**_next day_**

**_in beuro.._**

purvi enter..mansi and shreya saw her swollen eyes both understand..purvi ignore all gaze..and directly went to acp cabin..after somtime she went out from beuro..acp.came out..

acp.- shreya, mansi_ cabin _mein ao..

both went in..

acp - kya hua kuch purvi ko..

mansi - pata nahi sir kal hi usne ek appartment liya ha rent par hume rat ko ye baat pata chali..jab vo apna saman bandh ne lagi

acp - what kya tumne use pucha nahi..

mansi - sor pucha tha lekin usne kaha ki she need privacy..humne use roka but vo chale gai..

acp - tumhe pata ha vo kyu ai thi..?

mansi and shreya looked at eachother

acp - wo ek hafte ki chuti lene ai thi on the basis of personal reason

mansi and shreya shocked...and looked each other..

acp - dekho bacho mein yaha par har ek officer ko apna kuch na kuch smajhta hu..or purvi bhi meri beti jesi ha..isi liye mein tumse puch raha hu kya problem ha use taki mein uski madat kar saku..

mansi - sir hume bhi insab ke bare mein kuch nahi pata..ha infact kal se vo humse ek bar thik dhang se mili hi nahi..

shreya - zarur vo kuch chupa rahi ha...vo..


	16. ch 16

**_thanku abhi's ira , lucky , mansi , emaan, dhanu, gautam , shweta , guest for review on every chapter_**

**_abhi's ira - thanku so much dear apka review kafi special ha mere liye_**

**_emaan - thanku app mujhe daily support karte ha or review bhi karte ha.._**

**_gautam 1 - thanks for reviewing everyday_**

**_guest - here is ur update_**

**_dhanu - roothna mana toh nahi hoga lekin ek bahut bada twist hoga...aj or ane wale chapter mein or ek lesson bhi hoga..and dear purvi belongs to saudi arab ha she is a muslim..according to this story..._**

**_lucky - thanks for review_**

**_shweta - mujhe acha laga apko story pasand ai_**

**_mansi - dear ye story 14 chapter tak niharika ne likhi ha..age continue mein kar rahi hu..kyuki mujhe ek zabardast idea socha ha.._**

**_guys plz support me in ZID also..._**

**_now enjoy..._**

**_after 2 days.._**

abhi's eyes were again and again noticing the purvi's desk..which was empty he know why it is empty...but didn't know why he is remebring her..suddenly he herd a voice..

purvi - hello everyone..

all looked it was purvi with boy..she was smiling

mansi - purvi yarr itne dino badd

shreya - ha nahi koi call nahi tu ghar par thi kaha ti tu..

purvi - sorry mansi , shreya actually mein busy thi ..

shreya - busy ?

purvi - ha mein shopping kar rahi thi..

mansi - shopping kesi shopping..

purvi - mansi actually kal mera nikah ha..

all shocked to herd that all look at abhi..who was standing whit crossarm and looking at her

shreya - purvi itni jaldi tune hume batane ka bhi nahi socha nahi..

purvi - guys ye ha amaan mere honewala husband actually ye bahut famous businessman ke bete ha..jo ek politician bhi..ha vo inhe vapis canada jana ha or mein bhi inke sath jaa rahi hu..

all shocked..

mansi - tum bhi..

purvi - ha mansi..isi liye mein aj resignation bhi dene ai hu..or ap sabko invitation bhi app ae ge na..

voice - zarur kyu nahi hum sab ae ge..

(all shocked it was abhijeet who spoke this )

mansi - i am sorry mein nahi aa rahi..

purvi - lekin kyu..

mansi - purvi shaadi koi mazak nahi ha ki bina soche samjhe kar rahi ho..

purvi - mansi amaan ke papa dad ke bachpan ke dost ha ..isme sochne ki bhi kya baat ha..plz kal ajana i will be waiting kyuki tum ek dost ke sath sath meri behen bhi ho plz infact app sabhi aiye ga..mujhe acha lage ga..

amaan -chale purvi..

(and they went )..

all were silent..daya anger bar raised...he came near abhi and started draging him..and went..

shreya - mansi ye purvi sahi kar rahi ha ya nahi..

mansi - shreya purvi shaadi bacho ka khel samajh rahi ha..

shreya - tum use rokti kyu nahi

mansi - tumhe lagta ha vo ruke gi..

freedy - ab kya kar

voice - freedy jo jodi bhagwaan ko manzoor ha hum kuch nahi kar sakte

all saw it was acp..

acp (pov) - hey bhagwaan mere bache ko koi nuksan hua na toh mein bhool jauga ji tu ha ..

**_on other side_**

**_on beach.._**

daya stop the car and pulled abhi out..

daya - ye part time boyfriend bane ki duty chod do...

abhi - kya keh rahe ho..

daya- abhi vo shaadi kar rahi ha..

abhi - toh..

daya - toh roko use or batao u love her..

abhi - mein use pyar nahi karta daya..

daya - acha..

abhi - ha..or vese bhi hum dono ke culture alag ha..vo muslim mein hindu..

daya - yeh tum keh rahe ho...

abhi - ha ..

daya - abhi ye culture wali baat tumhare maan mein kisne dali..

abhi sighted..

abhi - dekho daya acha chodo culture ko use side par rakhdete ha..tumhe kya lagta ha ki mein purvi ko normal husband ki tarha pyar kar pauga..or sabse badi baat mein use pyar nahi karta...is taht clear (daya was going to speak ) mein agge kuch nahi sunu ga..is that clear..or ha ab mein jaa raha hu apne khabri se milne..

and he stop the cab and went..daya saw him going..

daya (pov) - bhagwaan purvi ke alawa..ise or koi ladki nahi sambhal sakti plz madat karna ab sab tere hath mein ha..

**_at night.._**

**_abhi 's room.._**

**_i love u sir..._**

**_ye pyar tha drama nahi..._**

**_(tearly ) i love u to..._**

abhi jerk...

abhi (pov) - foget her abhijeet she is going to start a new life...or wese bhi mein kyu soch raha hu insab ke bare mein..i didn't love her...

and he change his side..but sleep was away from him not only him , but purvi daya, mansi and shreya 's also

**_next day_**

**_in big resort.._**

**_marriage was going to start...but still the groom hasn't came_**

purvi's dad - pradyuman iss dharti ne purvi ko jeena sikhaya ha isi liye mein chahta hu ki yehi uska mika ( bride's home ) bane isi liye mene socha ha ki apni company ki ek branch yaha par shift karke yehi settel hojau...

pradyuman gave a fake smile..soon a man came near purvi's dad..

man - bhaijaan yeh khat mujhe bahar ek bacha dekar gaya..

p.d hold that and started reading..he shock he was going to fall..but acp hold him...but he went unconssious..listning the noise purvi also came out ...

acp - abhijeet inhe jaldi room mein lekar jao..

abhi picked him daya saw the letter and picked it..abhi took them in room and made them lie..dr.s checked him and came outside..

dr.s - pradyuman ise kisi baat ka gehra jhatka laga ha..

mansi - lekin kis baat ka..

acp - behosh hone se pehle unhe koi chiti dekar gaya tha use padne ke baad vo behosh hogae...

daya - is chiti ki baat kar rahe ha app..?

(he show him ).

acp - ha..

abhi - daya padho isme kya likha ha..

daya -

**_dear purvi_**

**_maff karna mein tumse nikah nahi karsakta...(all shocked to listen that ) darasal humari opposite party ke leader ie bete ki maut hogai..jo ki mera kafi acha dost tha..marte waqt usne kaha tha ki uski girlfriend or uske hone wale bache ka dhyan mein rakhu...isi liye mein use shaadi karna chahta hu..jise uski icha bhi puri hojae gi or mere papa ka..election mein jeetna bhi asan hojae ga..i am sorry...hope ki hum jaldi mile ge.._**

**_khuda hafiz.._**

**_amaan_**

all shocked to herd that..soon he herd a crying voice...it was from inside the room acp went near purvi 's dad..(p.d )

acp - sambhaliye apne app ko..

p.d - kese pradyuman kese sambhalu..meri bachi ki zindagi barbaad hogai...(purvi went in her room )uska nikah hote hote rehgaya..ab kon sambhale ga use...kon...apnae ga use...

**_kesa laga mera twist ane wale chapte mein bhi ha.._**


	17. ch 17

mansi - shadi toh hoke rahe gi..lekin uske baad vo kese manage karte ha vo dekhna..

dhanu - thanku so so so much dhanu mujhe acha laga apko story pasand ai

gautam 1 - thanku :)

abhi's ira - thanku :)

abhii - thanku :)

shweta - right :)

lucky - thanku :)

guys now enjoy next chapter

**_note - ane wale chapter mein festivals honge but sequal mein nahi honge..so plz manage..._****_now enjoy -_**

after sometime..

maulvi started reading the quraan purvi was sitting in bridal dress with girls and boyside...abhi was sitting as groom..

soon acp forward money and gifts towards bride side..(this ritual is perform by groom's father )

maulvi - (to purvi ) beti kya tumhe ye mehr or ye nikah qabool hain ?

purvi - qabool hai

(maulvi asked question 3 time every time she said qabool ha )

same is done by bride's family..

maulvi - (to abhi ) beta kya tumhe qabool ha..

abhi - qabool ha..

soon the maulvi started prayer..

purvi and abhi both lost in flashback..

flahsback..

purvi's dad was crying harshly...and acp was conseling..him on other side purvi was also crying mansi and shreya were conseling her

dr.s - pradyuman inki halat thik nahi ha tumhi kuch karo...nahi toh inka bp low hojae ga hospital lejane ki nobat bhi aa sakti...

acp looked at abhi who was standing ...he stood up and went near him hold his hand...and took him to the hall..he join his hand in front of him abhi shocked team also shocked..

abhi - sir ye app..

acp - abhi kya tumne mujhe kabhi bhi do minute ke liye apna baap samjha ha..

abhi - sir app mere pita jese ha lekin app yeh hath mat jodiye..

acp - toh aj ek baap apne bete se kuch mangega toh kya wo dega..

abhi - sir apki sari bate manuga pehle app hath neech kariye plz..

acp - purvi ka hath thamlo..

abhi shocked...

abhi - sir ye app

acp - plz...

abhi (sighted ) - thik ha sir mein apki khatir..or purvi ke pariwar ki izzat rakhne ke liye purvi ka hath thamu ga...

all become happy..

acp - daya shreya or mansi ko bolo purvi ko taiyar kare...

daya - yes sir..

(and he went )...

in room

voice - nikah ki taiyari kijiye abrahim ji..(p.d )

abrahim - pradyuman abb kon kare ga..purvi se nikah..

acp (proudly ) - mera beta senior inspector abhijeet kare ga..apki beti se nikah...(listning this abrahim become happy )..

on other side..

daya enter..and saw purvi crying...shreya and mansi..conseling her..

daya - shreya mansi purvi ko taiyar kardo

trio looked at him

shreya - kis baat ke liye taiyar..

daya - abhijeet purvi ke sath nikah ke liye taiyar ha..

(trio shocked...)

flashback over..

marriage contract was signed..

the marriage was done..coupels were made sat together abhi gave presents to her wife's sister (mansi and shreya )..abhivi saw eachother through mirror...abhi saw purvi was looking beautiful in white anarkali dress with silver work..purvi also looked at abhi who was in white sherwani and silver work on it..daya had brought that..and soon the marriage was done..

abrahim - bahut bahut shukriya..acp sahab aj apne meri beti ki or pariwarr ki izzat rakhli..

acp - isme shukriya ki kesi baat..

at night..

in abhivi room..

abhi enter in and saw purvi sitting still in bridal dress..

abhi - tum fresh hojao..

purvi nodded..

soon both got fresh..

abhi - ek kaam karo tum bed par sojao..mein sofa par so raha hu..

purvi - app sojaiye..bed par mein sofa par adjust hoajugi..

abhi thought somthing..

abhi - thik ha..

purvi took the pillow and went towards the sofa...abhi was shocked he stop her...

abhi - kya tumhe kuch nahi bolna..pehle toh tum ladhna shuru kardeti thi..

purvi - ab app mere senior nahi pati ha..cid mene chod di ha...ab mein ek patni hu..or mera farza ha ki apne jeevan sathi ki baat manu..

abhi - apne vichar ko prakat karna har kisi ka adhikar ha chahe vo ek junior ho , ek student ho ya fir ek patni...ek kaam karo tum bed ke dusri taraf so jao...

soon both lied abhi made a wall with pillow..but sleep was still away from them..

**_next day.._**

abhi got up and saw purvi no where..he shighted..and went to washroom..and came out from room after getting ready..and saw purvi with wet hairs..she was in jeans and top her arms were coverd with bangles like a newly married women..she was serving..daya

daya - wah bhabhi kya khana mazza agaya..(he look abhi had also come )..abhi areh abhi ao na khana khate ha..

abhi - mera mann nahi ha..

(he sat on sofa...purvi came near him )

purvi - suniye khane ka naam liya ha toh kha lijiye plz mera pehli rasoi ha..

abhi looked at her..for sometime..

abhi - thik ha..

abhi went and at sat near daya

daya - wese boss ja kaha rahe the tum..

abhi - beuro..

daya satrted coughing abhi came near him purvi also came with water...and made him drank

abhi - thik haina tu

daya - ha wese boss tum office kyo ja rahe ho

abhi - kyu

daya - oh hello acp sahab ne tumpar aj ke din ke liye ban lagaya ha..

abhi - what lekin mein ghar par karu ga kya..

daya - areh bhabhi ki madat karo..introduce karwao sabse mumbai ghumao or ha mein aj late auga...bye bye love u bhabhi..( and he went )

now abhivi was alone at home..

abhi - ab kya kare..

purvi downed her head..

abhi - wese tum kya kari ne ja rahi thi..

purvi - wo mein soch rahi thi ghar ki safai karlu or thodi shopping bhi..

abhi - thik ha mein bhi madat karta hu..wese bhi diwali ko mahina ha..rehgaya ha..

purvi - diwali ?

abhi - festival ha hum manate ha.. sabse sundar taiyohar ha

purvi - acha batiye na kya hota ha isme..(abhi looked at her she was excited as kid )

abhi - tum mano gi ?

purvi - ab mein apke culture ka bhi hissa hu..mein sab kuch piche chod ai hu..

abhi - fir bhi its better ki hum apne apne culture follow karte ha nahi toh samaj samjhe ga ki zor zabardasti se tumse karwa raha hu...

he was going to move but purvi hold his hand..

purvi - ap mere sath room share kar rahe ha life share kar rahe ha..toh kya culture nahi share kar sakte..

abhi looked towards her and sighted..both sat on sofa opposite..to each other

abhi - yeh actually ek real story ha..jo ek mahan rishi ne likhi thi ye baat kafi purani ha (and he narrated the story purvi was listning it care fully )

abhi - or hum is din lakshmi ganesh ji ki bhi pooja karte ha...

purvi - wow...yeh story toh kafi intresting ha specially vo pyar..

abhi smile..

purvi - chaliye na jaldi se diwali ki saffi shuru karte ha..

abhi - areh aram se..

purvi - areh bahut cum time ha..ek mahine baad diwali ha jaldi chaliye..

and she drag her..

**_on other side.._**

**_so guys kesa i know abhi change hogaya..ha..ab abhi ke heart mein love jagane ka time hogaya ha..._**

**_plz review_**


	18. ch 18

**_thanku abhii , mansi , abhi's ira , dhanu , gautam , emaan , shweta..special thanks to u dhanu..for a long review.._****_now guys enjoy isme kuch nae kirdar bhi ha..._**

on other side..

acp , mansi , daya and shreya were sitting..in cafe

acp - kesa chal raha ha..

(daya was confused )

daya (pov) - sir ne bike ke bare mein puchne ke liye phone kiya (to acp ) badiya chal raha ha sir..

acp - really matlab dono khush ha..

daya - sir khush toh ha lekin kafi piti ha..

mansi - what i think tumhe kuch galat fehmi ha...vo piti nahi ha..

daya - areh bahut..piti ha ye rat ko 2 liter gatak gai..

mansi - vo sharab ko hath bhi nahi lagati..

daya - yar dimag kharab ha sharab ki thodi na petrol ki baat kar raha hu..

shreya - ye patrol kese aya beech mein..

daya - wo already bechme ha..tumhe pata aj bhi vo..1 liter pigai ha

shreya - (irritated ) purvi petrol kyu piye gi..

daya - ab vo kaha se beech mein ai..

mansi - daya bhai hum yaha abhijeet bhai or purvi ki baat kar rahe ha..

daya - oh sorry mujhe laga app us bike ki baat kar rahe ha..jo acp sahab ne abhi ko di ha..(all patted there head)

acp - ab batao kese chal raha ha subha se..

daya - sir abhi ke mind me ab bhi culture ki baat ha..vo kafi chup hogaya ha..

acp - hey bhagwaan aj mujhe pehli barr afsos ho raha ha ki iska dimag kyu itna chalta ha..

daya - lekin sir..uska point bhi thik ha hum purvi ka culture thodi na badle ge ..

shreya - badal nahi lekin share toh karsakte ha..

daya - matlab..

shreya - matlab hum eid , diwali , dusshehra sab manae..or purvi se uska culture sikhe or use apna culture sikhae..

acp - kafi acha idea..ha..

mansi - and guys..kal se festival shuru ha navratri aa rahi ha..toh kyuna dandiya ka program rakhe...

acp - lekin beuro ko kese sambhale..

voice - sir beuro special beuro smbhale ga..

all turned and saw ajatshatru..

acp - ajat tum yaha

ajat - sir beuro hum sambhale le ge or vese bhi in 2 month training officer aa rahe ha isi liye hume yaha shift kiya ha or apko chuti par bhejdiya ha..yehi batane ke liye mein aya tha..toh pata chala ko app yaha ha

acp - areh wah yeh toh kafi acha hua...so guys lagjao kaam par

shreya - lekin program rakhe..kaha

acp - mere garden mein

mansi - sir vo kya mein i mean bahar ke log bhi a sakte ha..

shreya - sidha sidha puchle kevin aasakta ki nahi..

mansi step on her feet..but mistake she kept it on daya..

daya - ahhhh..mansi chod...

mansi - oh sorry..

shreya nodded disappointment

acp.- kyu nahi a sakte ha..

**_at abhivi home.._**

abhi was at 2nd floor..purvi was in store room..

**_in store room_**

purvi enter inside and started touching the awards..there were old pics of abhi's mother and..she smile seeing them...she also saw the trophies he won during school time...soon he heard foot voice..she ran outside and saw abhi had came downed...

purvi - apne clean kardiya..ek room

abhi - hmm

suddenly his phone rang it was of daya..

abhi - ha daya

daya - boss acp sir ne navratri ke upar ek dandiya or garba ka function rakha ha..apne ghar...

abhi - dandiya or garbha..(purvi was confused )

daya - ha toh uske liye tum or purvi shopping par chale jana..

abhi - daya purvi ko iske bare mein..

daya - mujhe kuch nahi pata mein shreya ke sath shopping par ja raha hu apna dekh lena ..(and he cut the call )..

abhi looked at purvi..

abhi - vo kal acp sahab ne navratri ka function rakha..

purvi - ye navratri kya ha..

abhi - iski kahani mujhe bhi nahi pata..bus itna pata ha ki 9 rate yani 9 deviya..lekin dandiya or garbha ka kya kare..(he think ) esa karte ha mein mana kar deta hu hum nahi aa rahe...

purvi - app mujhe sikha dijiye na.. abhi bhi waqt ha..

abhi - sorry but mujhe kahi jana he (purvi downed her head ) esa karta hu...tumhe unse milwata hu jo tumhe sikha sake...

purvi - kon..

abhi - chalo mere sath..

(and soon both sat in the car and move )..

**_in gokuldham society_**

**_all ladies were buying vegetable_**

komal - daya bhabhi is bar navratri mein jamkar garbah khele ge..

anjali - areh komal bhabhi ye bhi koi puchne ki baat ha..

daya - vese is barr bhi society ka decoration gazab ha nahi

babita - daya bhabhi wo toh har saal hota ha..

soon a car enter everyone eyes went on it.

madhuri - ako bai ye kon aya ha..

the car stop...purvi came out and looked the society...

purvi - wow beautiful..

**_ladies side_**

roshan - yeh kon ha

babita - dekhne mein newly married ha

abhi also got down..from driving seat daya and ladies shocked..

babita - cid

anjali - senior inspector abhijeet

daya (surprisingly ) - abhijeet sir..(she waves her hand )sir..sir..

(abhi turned..and passed smile purvi also looked that side and was confused... )

abhi (to purvi ) - ao..

abhivi went near ladies..

daya - abhijeet sir kese ha app

abhi - mein bahut acha hu app bataiye..

daya - mein bhi maje mein...

babita - kya baat ha sir kya koi garbar hui ha..

abhi - areh nahi kuch nahi..hua ha..

anjali - toh fir app yaha..

abhi - mujhe app sabki madat chahiye...

soon bhide also came out from appartment..

bhide - cid...yaha par ab kya hua..kahi kuch lafda toh nahi..jake puchta hu..

(and he went near them )

bhide - sir app yaha..

abhi - hello mr.bhide (to purvi ) yeha atma ram bhide yaha ke secratery..

both greet at each other..

abhi (to ladies ) - kya hum kahi beth kar baat kar sakte ha..

bhide - ha kyu nahi club house chalte ha..

**_in club house._**

daya - boliye sir kya kaam ha

abhi - daya behen ye ye meri wife ha purvi..(all become happy )..(to purvi ) purvi ye ha garba queen daya bhabhi..

daya - areh wah sir..apne shaadi kar li...congrats

Babita - ha sir u both are looking perfect beautiful coupel...(abhi smile purvi downed her head in shyness )

komal - wese ye love marrige thi ya arrange...

(abhivi become sad remembering the story of there marriage )...

daya - kya baat ha sir appko acha nahi laga...ye swaal..

abhi - areh nahi bhabhi darasal humari shadi hi kuch iss tarha hui ha..ki kiya batae (and he narrated all story )..

abhi (concluding ) - ab purvi keh rahi ha use wo har rivaz sikhna jo hindustan mein manaya jae kyuki ise sirf kuch mahine hi hue ha yaha ae hue..

daya - wese purvi behen kafi badiya soch ha apki

anjali - ha purvi hum chahe jo bhi dharam se ho hume sab dharmo ka adar kana chaiye..

abhi (to daya ) - bhabhi mein chahta hu ki aj app ise garbha sikhaiye..mein evening mein inhe lejau ga..

daya - don't worry sir hum garba mein purvi ji ko expert bana de ge..

babita - or ha hum inhe navratri ki puri kahani bhi suna de ge..

abhi.- ok guys mein chalta hu..

and he started going but purvi stop

purvi - suniye..plz jaldi aiye ga..

abhi moved without answring..


	19. ch 19

**_thanku emaan , abhi's ira , dhanu , shweta, mansi , gautam , lucky , for ur reviews mujhe pehle dar tha ko kahi app TMKOC Ke characters dalne par gusa na hojao but no i am happy ki apko characters ache lage now enjoy next chapter with small mystry..and don't forget to review_**

babita - oh oh romantic..

(purvi downed her head daya can see a pain in her face )

daya - purvi behen..(purvi look at her ) ek minute kyu na hum bahar jake ae garden mein..

purvi smile and nodded..

daya - (to all ) mein zara..

all understand..

komal - daya bhabhi app jaiye..or purvi ji ko sara gokuldham dikhayi..

daya - chaliye purvi behen..

both went..

**_in garden_**

daya - toh batiye kesa laga..humara gokuldham

purvi - kafi acha..ha really beautifull

daya - purvi behen apse ek baat puchu..?

purvi - puchiye na..

daya - app abhijeet sir se shaadi karke khush ha..

purvi downed her head..sadly

daya - ek bat kahu behen apke chehre saf saf pata lagta ha..ki app shaddi se khush nahi ha..

purvi (instantly ) - esi baat nahi ha bhabhi..(daya looked at her ) infact mein khud confuse hu ki mujhe khush hona chaiye ki dukhi..

daya - matlb ?

purvi - bhabhi mein abhijeet se bahut pyar karti thi or unhe pana chahti thi lekin..oata nahi tha ki hume ese ek honge..shaadi ke baad toh ek dum chup se hogae ha..nahi toh daya ji sath waqt bitana.., mujhe datna..sabhi ke sath bate karte the vo lekin ab vo kafi zayda shant hogae ha..kabhi kabar mere dil mein ek dar ha ki kahi vo mujhe akela na chod de zindagi se ladne ke liye..kyu ki unka clutre or humara culture zara sa bhi match nahi karta..

daya - esi baat nahi ha purvi behen..jitna mein abhijeet sir ko janti hu na..vo bilkul esa nahi kare..ge..behen aplogo ki achanak shaadi jo ek itna bada faisla hota ha vo esa achanak hone se vo thoda sadme mein ha unhe waqt do..mujhe paka bharosa..ha ki vo tumhe zarur apnae ge..

purvi (happily ) - kya sachme..

daya - sachme behen...or rahi baat ritirivaz ki toh tum humare gokuldham ko dekho yaha sabhi tayor ek sath mane jate ha ..chahe vo eid ho , diwali ho ya Christmas..behen ek baat or yadd rakho ki tum ab hidustan ki bahu ho ek esa hindustan jaha sab dhram , ritiriwaz ka samman hota ha..isi liye tumbhi ab ek hindustani ka dharam nibhao aone ritiriwazo ke sath - sath or ritiriwazo ka bji adar karo..kyuki asli maza toh sab ke sath ata ha

purvi - apne sahi kaha bhabhi ab mein har riti riwaz ka palan or sanmaan karugi chahe vo...diwali ho eid ho ya Christmas mein hare ek dino ko ese manau gi jese mera khud ka tayohar ho..

daya - tayohar sab ka hota ha..purvi..

purvi - thanku bhabhi..mujhe sahi rasta dikhane ke liye..

daya - toh ab chale garbha seekhne..

purvi - ha chaliye - chaliye..

**_both went .._**

**_on other side.._**

abhi - bolo mangu kya khabar lae ho..

mangu - sahab katori ki gang phirse activate hoi ha..or sirf unki hi nahi..maya ki gang bhi activate hui ha...

abhi - what ! lekin vo log toh abhi jail mein ha..

mangu - sahab do din pehle us jail mein agg lagai jisme kai mare gae or kai bhag gae..

abhi - lekin maya toh mere samne hi mar gai thi..

mangu - lekin sir uska chota bhai toh zinda tha..

abhi - kya tumhe pata ha vo kya karne wale ha..

mangu - sahab mein kal tak bata sakta hu..

abhi - thik ha kaal rat ko milna ...ab jaa or sun yele tera inaam

mangu - shukriya sahab..

and he went..

**_in evening.._****_in club house._****_all ladies were gossping.._**

anjali - sachme purvi tum bahut hi ache nature ki ho..really abhijeet sir kafi kismat wale..

(purvi downed her head in shyness )

babita - oh ho dekho toh kese sharma rahi ha..

voice - hello everyone..

all turned and saw abhijeet there..

daya - areh abhijeet sir aiye aiye..

abhi - toh kese gaya apka din

madhvi - sir humne toh bahut enjoy kiya..app purvi se puchiye..use kesa laga..

purvi - mujhe bhi ap sabse milkar kafi maza aya ..or app sabka mujhe garba sikhane ke liye bahut bahut shikriya

komal - oh comeon purvi..

abhi - i think ab hume chalna chaiye..

daya - sir ab ae ha toh khana kha ke jaiye na..

abhi - maff kijiye ga bhabhi..janta hu ki app bahut acha khana banati ha lekin abhi jara jaldi mein hu mein...

daya - abhi toh app ja rahe ha lekin app wada kijiye ki agli baar puri team ke sath ae ge..

abhi - mein wadaa karta hu bhabhi hum jarur ae ge..once again thanku everyone..bye everyone

all - bye have happy married life...

and soon abhivi went..

**_in mall..._**

abhivi enter...

purvi - hum yaha kyu ae ha...

abhi - navrati ke liye kapde nahi dekhne tumhe..(purvi nodded ) ek kaam karo tum jao mein tumhara wait karu ga

purvi - sorry lekin mujhe nahi pata ki kese kapde lene ha..

abhi sighted.

abhi - chalo fir..

**_in shop_**

abhi - excuss me..hume inke liye..navratri dress dikha sakte ha..

shopkeeper - sure sir..but use pehle mein apko bata du ki humara ek offer chal raha..coupels ke liye same colour ka set ha..

abhi - maff kijiye ga lekin hume sirf..ek ke liye hi chahiye...

shopkeeper - ok app aiye..

and he took them

shopkeeper - apko jo pasand ha app chun sakte ha..and the staff will help u..

abhi - ok thanku..

(and shopkeeper went )

abhi - tumhe jo pasand ha dekhlo..

**_abhi went aside purvi started searching a dress..she stop on dress.._**

purvi - wow kitni beautiful ha..

staff 1 - mam ye ek coupel suit ha..

purvi saw towards him

staff 2 - mam app apne husband ke liye bhi le lijiye na..agar apko itna pasand..ha.

listning the noise abhi also.came

abhi - kya hua..

staff 1 - sir mam ko ek dress kafi passand ha lekin vo couple ke set mein available ha..

purvi - agar esa ha toh koi baat nahi mein dusri dekh leti hu..( purvi started moving but abhi stop )

abhi - ek minute agar tumhe itni pasand ha toh lelo..mein bill pay kar ata hu

(purvi turn but abhi went without seeing her )..

**_after sometime .._**

**_both came out purvi was behind.._**

purvi - sunniye..

abhi - hmm

purvi - thanku..

abhi stop and looked at her..

abhi - hmm..

he turned and collied a lady..the things fall from ladies hand..

abhi - i am sorry...

(and started picking up the things..)

lady - wow finally i find a true indian..

abhi looked at up she was a foriegner

abhi - yes..?

lady - nice to meet u my self nancy i am a writter of a magzine..and now a days i am writting on india..i was searching for a beautiful married couple for my coverpage..can u plz click a picture with me..

abhi.- ya sure...

lady (to purvi ) - mam u may also come..

abhivi stand together..

lady - mam plz hold the arem of sir..

purvi looked at abhi who was not seeing her..purvi downed her head and locked her arms with his arms..lady clicked the pic..

lady - thanku mam and sir..

abhi.- welcome..

lady went abhi unclock the arm with and started moving..

both sat in the car nowdays there was purly silence in the car...abhi stop the car..near the restaurant

purvi - apne gaadi kyu rok kyu rokdi..

abhi - sab yehi aa rahe chalo...

**_in restaurant._**

both sat on seat..with out talking waiter came..

waiter - sir apka order...

abhi - abhi nahi..

waiter - mam app..

purvi - bad mein..

waiter went..


	20. ch 20

**_thanku emaan , abhi's ira , dhanu , shweta, mansi , gautam , lucky , for ur reviews now enjoy guys hope apko pasand ae.._**

**_dhanu - right yarr hume apne culture ko nahi bhoolna chaiye...pehle toh sab ek dusre mein khushi bant te the festivals ke din har bar essay mein likhte the ki dushman dost banjate ha..lekin reality mein..ghamand , gusa , paisa beechme ane lag pada ha any ways thanks for review_**

**_now enjoy_**

soon dayareya enter..

daya - areh vo rahe chalo..

both came near them..

shreya - purvi chal bhai ke sath beth

purvi - areh par..

shreya - par war kuch nahi chal nikal..

purvi went and sat near abhi..

voice - hey guys...(all turned and saw kevinsi )

kevin - hello everyone..

both came and sat near them..

shreya - hogai tum logo ki shopping..

mansi - humari hogai..(to purvi ) or tumhari

purvi - done..

daya - guys kyuna ajj yehi room lele or masti kare..

kevin - nice idea sir..3 room lelge..

daya - ha ye thik ha..ek room mein abhijeet or purvi dusre room mein or tum or teesre mansi or purvi..ok full night masti kare ge..

kevin - mein room book karwata hu..

(kevin went dayareya started talking with purvi who was just smilling , abhi was only looking at a tabel ..there was a father and a daughter crying...suddenly the father stod up all eyes saw went them

father - mujhe tumse yeh umid nahi thi tum ek ese insan se shadi karo gi jo humari samajh se koso door ha..or na hi vo humari jaati..ka ha..

daughter (crying ) - papa mein unse pyar karti hu..humne shaadi kar li ha..

father - thik ha agar esi baat ha toh ab tumhare pass do raste ha ya toh uske sath rishta todh do..ya toh humare sath kyuki dono ko chuna toh dono sambhav nahi..agar chuna bhi chahogi yo smaj mein jee nahi pao..gi..

and he went daughter started stoping him and went after him..

People - kafi galat kar rahi ha vo..

people - sahi kaha apne ghar par toh dag laga diya kisi or ke sath shadi karke..or ab uska bhi ghar ujare gi jiske sath shaddi kar rahi ha..

**_there was a silence on trio tab_****_le _****_soon kevin come back.._**

kevin - guys room book karwadiye ha..

voice - areh tum sab log yaha..

all turned and saw acp and dr.salukhe..

daya - sir app log..

dr.s - ha socha thoda..beher khana khale..or acp ki pocket khali karwae

acp -pata nahi tha ki tum log bhi honge..

kevin (to mansi ) - tumhara acp abhijeet sir se kafi better ha..

mansi - mere bhai ke bare mein esa mat bolo..mere hath se pitoge nahi toh..

kevin - ok ok..

acp - oh toh tum ho kevin ..

kevin - ye..yes sir..kevin malhotra..

oldie duo also sat..

dr.s - kya baat ha..abhi ajj tum mile hi nahi..kya baat ha age toh lab akar ladhne ka ek moka nahi chodte..

abhi only smile a bit..but didn't said anything..

acp - wese tum logo ka kya plan tha..

daya - sir hum log soch rahe the ajj rat sab ek sath ruke ge or enjoy kare ge..kal chuti ha..or humne permission le li ha shreya ke parents se..

kevin - or mene bhi permission leli ha..

dr.s - idea toh acha ha mein bhi join karu ga...

acp - mein bhi..

daya (shock ) - sir app bhi..

acp - kyu apne beto ke sath time spend nahi kar sakta..

dr.s - or mein apni betiyo ke sath time spend karta hu..

kevin - sir mein apka bhi room book karwa ta hu..

kevim went

acp - wese abhijeet aj kaha the tum..

abhi - diwali ko safai mein busy tha.. (and he become silent again )

shreya - wese aj mujhe daya bhabhi ka call aya tha..idea kafi acha tha bhai..apne sahi kiya purvi ko daya bhabhi ke pass lege she is a garba queen..

acp - wah abhi iska matlab purvi ab garbha expert ha..

purvi just smile..

soon waiter came ..

waiter - sir ab ka order kare ge..

abhi (to all ) - tum log karlo mera maan nahi ha..

acp - no abhijeet tumhe bhi humare sath khana hoga..

abhi - sir..

acp - its an order..

abhi sighted..

all gave the order..soon the dinner came all enjoy the dinner ..abhivi eat less..

abhi - mein handwash karke aya..

(abhi went )

shreya - purvi mansi chalo thoda walk par jakar ate ha..

mansi - ha chalo..

kevin - mein bhi chalu ga

four get up..and went..

daya - sir applog yaha..

acp - hum log yaha se ja hi rahe the..ki humne vo baap beti ki jodi dekhi or hotel mein tum logo ko dekha kafi chuppi thi toh samjh gaya isi liye tum sabka dhyan divert karne ke liye hum yaha agge..

daya - apne acha kiya sir..

dr.s - wese tum sahi the daya abhijeet kafi chup hogaya ha..

daya - sir apko pata ha jab hum baat kar rahe the..tab vo sif baap beti ko hi dekh raha tha..

soon they stop talking as all come back..

kevin - toh chale sab room mein..

**_in room.._**

all were in the room..

mansi - lets play truth and dare..

daya - great idea..

shreya - mein bottel lekar ati hu..

shreya went..and came with bottel..daya revolve the bottel..soon it stops on dr.s.

abhi - boliye sir truth ya darr

dr.s - bhai truth..

acp - acha mein puchta hu..tera skeleton ke sath romantic date hue ki nahi..

purvi - romantic date ?

shreya - ha purvi tumhe nahi pata salukhe sahab skeleton ke sath romantic dance karte ha..

purvi - really

dr.s - yarr ye kya baat lekar beth gae tumne toh phasa diya..ha boluga toh tum haso ge na bola fir bhi..

daya - iska matlab apne dinner kiya..

dr.s - nahi

mansi - oh bichara skeleton..apke sath dinner par nahi jaa paya..

(all laughed on that )

dr.s (angrily ) - ab mera hogya toh ab mein bottel ghumau..

and he rolled the bottel it stops on kevin..

dr.s - toh kevin sahab truth ya dare

kevin - kevin is brave toh i choose dare..

daya - ek minute mein du ga ise hmm kevin u have to propose mansi sabke samne..

kevin - kya..ma...mein..

abhi - humne bakri se nahi kevin se kaha ha or kevin tum hi ho..

kevin - ok then..

he got up and took the rose and bend down..

kevin - mansi jab se tumhe dekha tha na college mein tabse is dil ne gustakhi karne ki than li ab bus ye kehna chahta hu ki teri adao se pyar ha , teri nigahoo se pyar ha , tere hone se hoti ha zindagi mein khushiya itna tere ehsas se pyar ha ...i love u..

mansi - i luv u to..

all clapped

now the bottel rotate and stop on abhijeet..

daya - toh kya lege app miya

abhi - dare

mansi - so mr.abhijeet apko dare mein deti hu

**_i know thoda boring tha but plz adjust actually vijaydashmi ha toh mein or niharika milkar har saal rawan banate ha so time hi nahi mil raha..but firbhi i will update daily chahe late hojau.._**


	21. ch 21

**_emaan , mansi , dhanu , abhi , guest for ur reviews_** **_missing abhi's ira..,shweta , gautam's review_**

guest - ha..ha ...ha mein ks hu..niharika sirf 15 tak hi likha baki mene responsibility li ha and thanks for ur

review

dhanu - thanks for review dear

mansi - paper dance nahi kuch or ha ali sir ke style mein

abhi - thanks for review

emaan - thanks for review

**_guys mujhe pata ha pichla chapter jayada maze dar nahi tha islea is chapter mein tadka lagaya ha..._**

**_now enjoy guys..._**

mansi - abhijeet tumhe purvi ke liye..shayri bolni hogi..

abhi shock..

abhi - yarr yeh nahi plz change karo ise..mein nahi bol sakta..

daya - come on abhijeet mere liye bol dena bhabhi ko..

abhi - yeh kya zid ha bacho jesi..

purvi - daya bhai rehne dijiye agar ye nahi bolna chahte toh koi baat nahi..

shreya - no purvi ye game ha..nahi toh penalty bharni pade gi..

abhi took out his pocket

abhi - thik ha fir mein penalty bharne ko taiyar hu ...

kevin - ok then sir..purvi ke liye ab apko gana gana hoga..

abhi - what yarr mein penalty bhar toh raha hu

dr.s - yehi penalty ha..boss..ya toh gana gao ya shayri..

abhi - thik ha shyari boldeta hu..

daya - ye hui na bat..

abhi - thik ha toh..

(he was going to speak )

acp - ek minute abhijeet tumhe shayri daya ko nahi purvi ko bolni ha uski taraf dekh kar bolo..

abhi - sir ab mein bol toh raha hu..

all - its an order..

abhi irritated face purvi..

mansi - abhijeet romantic hokar bolo..

abhi -(irritated ) mujhe romance nahi ata..

daya - koi baat nahi mein sekha deta hu..

(he hold shreya hand )

daya - ese hath pakdo or ankho mein ankhe dalkar dekho..(and he looked her eyes..both captured a cute eyelock..kevin wave in front of there eyes but there was no reaction only a beautiful smile was present )

kevin - yarr ye toh khud hi tala lagakar beth gae..

acp clear his tought..dayareya came out..

dr.s - samajh gae abhijeet but zayada time mat lena..

abhi - sir mein..

all - its an order..

abhi (pov) - kabhi kabar lagta ha ki mein senior hi nahi hu..

and he face purvi..both face each other..

abhi - purvi vo..

daya - abe hath pakad teri hi biwi ha kisi or ki nahi..

abhi (irritated ) - yarr hath nahi pakdu ga toh bhag thodi na jae gi..or..

(but he stop seeing acp glare )

abhi - p..p..pakda hu yarr..

and he hold purvi's hand..and see in her eyes both eyes meet first time..both lost in each..abhi started speaking

abhi - (dreamy tone ) tumhe ulfat nahi ha mujhse , mujhe nafrat nahi ha tumse ajab shikhwa sa rehta ha tumhe mujhse, mujhe tumse..

purvi (dreamy tone ) - teri ankho mein humne sare nazaro ko dekha ha , humne tumko chand sitaro mein dekha ha , hume toh sirf apka intezar ha ghalib warna in ankho ne hazaro ko dekha ha

abhi suddenly got up and went...purvi downed her eyes...

on other room..

abhi was standing on balcony and seeing the sky..daya came silently Nd stand near him

daya - vo ab bhi tumhari rah dekhti ha abhi tumhe pyar karti ha..abhi bhi...use ek moka toh doh..shaadi ke baad...

abhi - maff karna daya humari rahe alag ha..

daya - culture alag hone se rahe ek nahi ho sakti..abhi..purvi ki shadi mein rajat bhi tha jo purvi se pehle pyar karta tha sir use bhi keh sakte the lekin unhone tumhe kaha..because purvi loves u

abhi - sabhi ne purvi ka socha mera kisi ne bhi nahi...

there was silent between them suddenly

abhi bust little laughter..

daya - has kyu rahe..

abhi - daya kabhi kabar lagta ha ki ye puppet show chal raha ha..

daya - matlab..?

abhi - dekho toh cid chodna chahta..acp sir ke karan vapiss ana pada zindagi mujrimo ke hissab se jeena padta..vo mile toh badla lene ke chakar mein kya kare ge pata nahi...shaadi ki toh acp sahab ke kehne parr..kabhi apni nahi chalai hi nahi esa lagta ha ki mein ek kathputli hu jo sabke isharo par chalte ha...

voice - oh toh ye baat ha..

and duo turned and saw acp came near him

acp - toh tumhe lagta ha ki tum ek kathputli ho jo mere isharo par naach rahi ha..

daya - sir abhi ye nahi keh raha tha uska matlab tha..(but he stop as acp showed him hand )..

acp - thik ha abhijeet agar tumhe esa lagta ha toh aj se jo decision lena ha tumhe tum lo ge fir chahe vo galat ho ya sahi..hume koi farak nahi pade ga..hume ye tum par chodte ha..ab hum kabhi bhi beech mein nahi ae ge..(to daya ) daya tumbhi bichme nahi ao ge..ise jo faisla lena ha iske hath mein ha..

and he went...

daya - abhijeet pagal hogae ho yar tum roko unhe..

abhi (irritated ) - toh tumhe bhi lagta ha ki mein pagal hu..thik ha..agar esa then darwza waha ha get lost..

daya (shock ) - abhi tum mujhe..

abhi - i said get lost !!..

daya sarted going..but stop and turned..

daya - akhri baar keh raha hu..bahut galat kar rahe ho tum..

and he went..

kevin cancelled the bookings for tonight...

as no one wants face each other..

next morning

abhi wake up last night he slept in the guest room...he got up and saw a notice..near the bed..

mein tumhari life ke decision mein nahi auga...isi liye ghar chod kar jaa rahu ...don't worry boss beuro mein mile ge..or ek akhri bar keh raha hu..plz aj raat ajana..

soon purvi enter..

purvi - suniye daya bhai apne room mein nahi ha..

abhi kept the note aside..purvi came near him and read the note..she looked at abhi who was holding his head

purvi - app chinta mat kijiye...sab thik hojae ga..

abhi (angrily ) - plz mujhe ye tasali mat do..

purvi - dekhiye app shant hojau..

abhi - (angrily ) kese shant hojau or plz shanti ki baat tum maat karo..kyuki meri life mein jabse tum ai ho meri life shanti gayab hogai ha..dekho plz mein chahta hu ki tum tum chali jao...plz mujhse door raho...

and he started moving...but he stop he herd..

purvi - thik ha mein chali jaugi..

(abhi turned and look towards her she was smiling )

abhi - tum ye baat jo muskurakar keh kah rahi ho..kya sachme tum is baat ka gusa nahi ha...

purvi.- nahi...apke is bartav ka gussa kisi ko bhi nahi ha..because sab jante ha..ki apko kuch waqt chahiye akele...(abhi downed his eyes )

purvi - breakfast taiyar ha..mene laga diya ha..app khalijiye ga..tab tak mein saman badh leti hu..

abhi - kyu..

purvi - mein jaa rahi..taki app ko thoda time miljae ye jane ke liye kya sahi..ha kya galat..

and she went..

abhi took a deep breath..and sat on bed again..

abhi (pov) - ye katori or maya ki gang active hona vo bhi vijaydashmi ke as pass hi jab mumbai ki har jagha bheed ho.. kya kam tha jo ye sab ho raha ha..hey bhagwaan ab tuhi kuch rasta dikha...


	22. ch 22

mansi - j.o.t.l ye kya ha ? mujhe samajh

nahi aya..last wali line shayad is chapter mein ajae samjh

shweta - ye apko ch 24 mein samjh ae ga..dear

emaan - thanku dear

lucky - here is ur update enjoy

abhi's ira - thanku so much dear

abhi - thanks dear.

dhanu - its ok dear..and thanks for ur review

**_guys meri refreshment break sirf 2 october thi so i will be busy from 3 october onwards isi liye mujhe story likhne mein zayda time nahi mile ga but mein ye surity de sakti hu ki koi ek story zaru update hogi..ya ROSE ya ZID and guys mere dimag mein ek horror OS chal raha ha jab uska thoda bahut or soch kar ek perfect ending sochna baki ha..fir mein likhna shuru karu gi..tab tak ke liye enjoy..._**

soon purvi left the house with the her things..abhi sighted and sat on the sofa..

abhi - ok then ab agar esa chahte ha toh koi baat nahi...

**_in evening_**

**_at acp ' s house.._**

acp - toh agae sab..

daya - sir abhi or purvi nahi ae..

soon the car stop ...purvi came down..

purvi - hello everyone..

all - hello..

daya was looking here and there..

shreya - kya baat ha daya..

daya - purvi abhijeet kaha ha..

purvi was silent..

mansi - kya baat ha purvi abhijeet bhai kaha ha..

purvi - pata nahi..

dr.s - pata nahi matlab tum dono ko toh sath mein ana chahiye..

purvi downed her head..

shreya - kya baat ha purvi sab thik toh hai na..or abhijeet bhai kaha ha..

purvi - shreya mujhe nahi pata vo kaha ha..

mansi - matlab ?

purvi - hum subha alag hogae mene vo ghar chod diya..(all shocked )

daya (shocked ) - purvi ye tum..

acp - thik kiya purvi tumne...(all looked at him )

dr.s - pradyuman tum ye..

acp - salukhe ek insan ko apni galti ka tab tak ehsas nahi hota jab tak uska...kuch khona jae..(to all ) ab mujhe uske bare mein kuch nahi sunna..navratri ki pooja shuru karo..use ana hoga toh ajae ga...

all went inside..

**_on other side.._**

in ..

abhi - bolo mangu kya khabar ha..

mangu - sir katori or maya ki gang ka nishana vijaydashmi..ha bahut se log marne wale ha..boom blast karne wale ha ek human bomb plant kiya ha..

abhi - tu janta ha..use jo ye bomb banke aa raha..

but suddenly gun shoot..gun priced the mangu back..he fall..abhi saw a person on bike...

abhi - ae ruk..

(and he ran after him ..but he speed up and ran..abhi went near mangu..).

mangu - sahab s..s...safed c..c..cobra.. (and he broke down..).

abhi - mangu..oh no ye toh mar chuka ha..

he left the dead body..

and dialed a number...

abhi - hello ...

**_on other side.._**

acp - chalo yarr karykram shuru karte ha..

daya - sir abhi..

acp - jise ana hoga ajae ga..

soon the garba start.. all started enjoying..

but purvi and daya were stand..

purvi - daya bhai vo ae ge kya ?

daya - pata nahi purvi vo humse kafi naraz ha..

voice - purvi daya chalo yarr hume join karo..

shreya hold both's hand..and drag..

**_abhi side.._**

soon a car stop..a person came out from there..

man - abhijeet..

abhi turned and saw the man

abhi - ajatshatru

ajat - tumne mujhe (but he stop seeing dead body ) my god ye..

abhi - ajat baat karne ka time nahi ha ise jaldi lab mein bhej

ajat - ye ha kon...

abhi - ye mera khabri ha ajat iski body ki scanning jaldi karvao..iske pass mumbai mein hone wale blast ki news..

ajat - kya !!

abhi - ha jaldi le chalo ise..

**_team side.._**

fuction was over..

acp - dekha ab wo humse itna naraz ha ki ek baar tak nahi aya..

daya - sir kya pata vo kisi kaam mein phas gaya ho..

acp - ye bahana laga kar use bachao mat daya...use nahi pata uska ye gussa humse kitna door kar sakta ha..

purvi and daya looked each other..

**_next morning_**

a car stop near duo house purvi ,shreya , mansi and daya got down..

daya - yaha toh tala ha..

purvi - chaliye as pass puchte ha..

both went to different side..

after somtime..

shreya - kisi ko kuch nahi pata..

mansi - akhir vo gaye kaha ha ?

**_abhi side.._**

abhi - ajat hume inke ado par chape mari karni hogi..

ajat - lekin in ke ado ka pata kese lage ga

abhi - vo mujhe pata ha...kese pata karna hoga..rat tak tumhe bata du ga..

ajat - wese tum apni team ko include kar sakte the..

abhi - yarr vo sab chuti par ha enjoy kar rahe ha..mein unki chuti barbad nahi karna chata

**_full day went like this_** **_purvi and daya were searching abhi and abhi was solving the case.._**

**_at night.._**

**_at bar.._**

man - yarr ek glass bana ache wala..

man 2 - oe sun...

man - hmm

man 2 - ye toh senior inspector hai na abhijeet tere acp ka sabse badiya officer..

man 1 saw that side..and saw abhi dancing with a girl..

man 1 (pov) - abhijeet sahab yaha or vo bhi is ladki ke sath..acp sahab ko bta hu..

he went by dialling a number

**_on other side abhi went with a girl..._**

**_at late night.._**

**_abhi come back...to home and saw dorr open_**

abhi - darwaza khula ha...(he made the gun ready and enter )..

voice - aiye aiye abhijeet sahab..

abhi looked and saw daya, purvi and acp sitting on sofa..

abhi - ap sab..

acp - hume dekh kar acha nahi laga..vese kaha the tum subaha se..kal bhi nahi

abhi - vo actually important kaam tha...

acp - important kaam tha ya kisi ladki ke sath gulshane uda rahe the..

abhi - what nonsense..mein esa kyu karu..(but he stop receiving a hard slap..)

acp - tumhe decision lene ki chut di ha iska matlab ye nahi kuch bhi decide karke kisi ki zindagi barbad kardo..

purvi - sir relax zarur inki koi majboor mi hogi..

daya - ha sir plz app abhijeet ke sath itne stict mat hoiye...

acp - chup..ek dum aj ke baad koi iski side nahi lega ab chalo..yaha se..

**_after some days.._**

**_no one went to abhijeet neither abhijeet tried to contact anyone.._**

in acp house..

phone rang

acp - acp pradyuman here..

ajat - sir ajatshatru here ...

acp - ha bolo ajat..

ajat - sir app sab ko lekar lifeline hospital ajaiye or plz purvi ko bhi aiye ga..

acp - kya baat ha ajat..

ajat - sir app bus ajaiye..

(and he cut the call..)

acp called everyone and at last abhi ..but phone was switchoff..

acp - ab itna laparwah hogaya ha ki..kaam ke same phone band kar diya ha..

**_in lifeline hospital.._**

team enter..and went near the reception..

daya - acp ajatshatru..

voice - mein yaha hu..

all turned and saw ajat..all went near him

acp - bolo ajat kya baat ha..

ajat - sir baat apko jhatka dene wali ha..

purvi - sir plz suspense mat badhaiye..hume or nahi ruk sakte..or apne mujhe lane ko kyu kaha tha...

ajat shigted...- mere piche ao.

ajatshatru..move team follow soon they enter in a room...team feet stop there due to a sudden shock...

daya - a..a..abhi..ye kya ye..ye..sir ye kya..

acp (tearly ) - ajat ye..

abhi was lying an oxygen mask was there..his head was with bandage not only head but body was also ...his face was also become pale...

ajat - i am sorry to say sir abhijeet is in coma...(all shocked...purvi was going to fall but shrey nd mansi caught her )

mansi - purvi sambhalo..

ajat - shreya mansi purvi ko bahar le jao..

both took purvi outside...daya sat on sofa with thud..freedy instantly move towards him

freedy - sir app thik ha..sir..daya hide his face in palm and brust out crying...

acp (angrily teary sound ) - ye sab kese hua ajat...batao mujhe...

**_so kesa tha review karke bataiye ga_**


	23. ch 23

emaan - abhi sir will get well soon...:)

lucky - thanku for appreciating my work:)

mansi - nahi mujhe nahi lagta ye uske sath match ha..usme toh mene thoda supernatural dala tha isme nahi dala mene... agge ka iss story mein ha..:)

abhi's ira - iss chapter mein pata lage ga ki kya hua ha unke sath dear thanks for review :)

gautam - here is ur update enjoy :)

shweta - right dear..abhijeet ki tension ka wahi reason ha ab yaha ek or twist ha...:)

love cid - first of all thanku so much apne kai dino baad review kiya..and apka idea mene ye chapter or ane wale chapter mein already likh diya ha, story jaldi khatam nahi hogi and thanks for review again :)

dhanu - yes phirse suspence ...enjoy rose story abhi sad mein chale gi lekin ending is always happy in my story as i belive ki har kahani ko padhne ka fida tab ha jab ending happy ho...;) thanku yarr mujhe mistake bata di actually mene ye chater dubara read nahi kiya tha so sorry yarr sorry everyone

**_guys thoda emotional chapter ha...plz review_** **_now enjoy_**

ajat - sir ye baat mein jab apko inform karne aya tab ki ha..

(and he narrated everything which happend till mangu death )

ajat - uske baad vo us ladki se bar mein mila..use behla phusla kar humare pass leaya..humne usse sare ado ke bare mein jan liya or fir raid ki un ado par lekin kamiyabi hasil nahi hui..uske baad

flashback..starts

in beuro

ajat - ab kya kare kal vijaydashmi ha..

abhi - ajat ab ek hi rasta ha sab alag alag jagha par raho jaha..rawan dehan hoga..

ajat - kafi samy jae ga..

abhi - or koi rasta bhi nahi ha..bus jis par shak ho pakad lo use..

ajat - yeh toh hawa mein teer marne ki baat hogai...

abhi - hawa mein teer mara ha lekin kahi na kahi toh ruke ga

flashback over..

ajat - kal yani vijaydashmi ke din hum sab alag - alag jagha phel gae ...lekin abhijeet ne sabse bheed bhad wale ilake ko chuna..

flashback starts

in evening

in a fair..

all officer were connect to bluetooth..

abhi - hume koshish karni hogi ki us admi ko rawan ke putle se door (but he stop seeing some one he remember )

**_safed c..c..cobra..abhi_** (pov) - lagta ha mujhe mil gaya safed cobra (on device ) guys mujhe milgaya foren yaha pahucho ek admi ha safed cobra ki jacket pehni hui ha..

ajat - abhijeet jab tak hum nahi ajate tab tak uska picha karo..

abhi - ok

abhi satrted following the goon..goon felt someone is follwing he tured and saw abhijeet..he started running..

abhi - ae rook..

goon started running abhi was running behind him there was a huge crowd..in fair..ajatshatru team also reach there..

goon side..goon ran inside the rawan statue..abhi also ran inside..goon started..climbing the bamboo..

outside..

announcment - rawan dehen ka waqt hogaya ha kripya putle se door rahiye..

ajat - my god abhijeet kaha ho tum rawan dehen hone wala ha..

abhi - mein putle mein hu..i think rawan ke chest par..

ajat - oh shit..abhijeet bahar niklo..rawan dehen hone wala..ha..jab tak hume ise delay karte ha..

inside

abhi hold the foot of goon..due to which he slip..now both were face to face on one bamboo soon the fight start..abhi knockdown the goon and took out the bomb..and diffuse it carefully

he heard - rawan ke putle ko agg lag chuki ha..kripya putle se door rahiye..

abhi.- ab ek hi rast ha..

he ran..the..and tore the chest and jump outside with bomb..soon the rawan brust due to inside crackes

ajat -( shock ) abhijeetttt...

team ran near the statue..public was trying to stop ajat show hi badge..

soon team reach near the bomb ajat placed the head on lap..abhi was dipped in pool of blood...his whole body was covred with blood..

ajat - abhijeet ankhe kholo (to one officer ) akshay bomb lelo..ise foren hospital lekar jana hoga..jaldi...

flashback out..

ajat - katori ki gang kafi satark hogai ha..iske baad..

soon doctor came..

dr. - mr.ajatshatru..apke liye call ha..

and he went..dr. started checking abhi..

freedy (tearly ) - doctor abhijeet sir ko hosh kab ae ga..

dr. - kuch keh nahi sakte officer..kafi blood loss hua ha..or sleeping pills bhi kafi amount mein liye...ha...

acp (shock ) - sleeping pills...

dr - yes sir..(to sister ) inhe reports ladena..(and he went )

daya (tearly ) - ye sab meri galti ha..mein kese bhool gaya ki us samye abhi kafi tension mein the..kyu nahi pucha iska karan...

dr.s - sahi kehte the tum pradyuman gussa use kafi door karde ga..lekin uska nahi tumhara..gussa...mat karte pradyuman..esa..

acp (tearly ) - aj ek baat saff hogai salukhe ki ye acp kabhi acha baap nahi bansakta..(he went near abhi hold his hand and kiss) i am sorry mere bache kabhi nahi samjha mene tumhe..har pal order hi deta aya hu...kabhi jane ki koshish na ki tum kis dor se guzar rahe ho. lekin ab mein koi bhi order nahi du ga..kuch bhi nahi boluga..bus ek barr uth jao..

**_(he kept his.head on his hand..and brust out all were shocked as it was first time rough and tough acp of mumbai was crying who didn't cried even on his child death but today he was crying for an officer...just a minute..only an officer no not only an officer for him his child ...his right hand...his proud ..his pillar..his son.. )_**

seeing pradyuman in this condition dr.salukhe came and hug him..

soon doctor came..

dr. - dekhiye yaha sirf ek admi ruk sakta ha...

daya - mein ruk ga dr.sahab..(to dr.s ) sir app acp sir ke sath rahiye.. plz.

dr.s noded

at night. .

daya was sitting holding abhi's hand...

daya - (tearly ) yarr abhi tujhe toh der tak sone ki adat nahi thi ...toh ab kyu itna sona raha ha..acha samjh gaya mujhe tang kar rahe ho..abhi mein promise karta hu ki age se kabhi late nahi uthu ga...humesha time par ready houga lekin plz ab ke liye toh uth jai..plz..

**_(and he started crying..soon he felt hand on his shoulder..he cleared his eyes and turned..)_**

daya - shreya tum yaha

shreya - app itne dard mein or mein na au..

daya - purvi kaha ha..

shreya - purvi mansi ke sath ha..mansi use khana khila rahi ha..app bhi kha lijiye..

daya - mera mann nahi ha shreya..

shreya - ye galat ha yaha app waha purvi ek hi ratt lagae ha mera maan nahi...aplog ne acha plan kiya hume maar khilane ka abhijeet bhai se or

daya - acha baba kha leta hu..thik ha..

shreya smile..

both eat the dinner ..soon daya fall asleep..

shreya - sorry daya mujhe seductives mila ne pade..

**_on other side_**

katori - yeah cid har kaam mein tang adati ha hum dolly ko ese bahar nahi nikal pae ge

raka - mere pass ek idea ha..jise hume cid ko majboor karde ge humare sathiyo ko azad karne ke liye..

katori - vo kese..

raka - abhijeet ki nai nai shaadi hui ha..or uski biwi bahut bade amir ki beti ha..

katori (evil smile ) - der kis baat ki utha lo use...


	24. ch 24

lucky - thanku :)

mansi - thanku :)

abhi - thanku :)

gautam 1 - thanku :)

dhanu - shukar ha yarr apne time par bata diya mene correction kar li ha actually mere phone ke writing system mein problem ha apne ap hi di gai space gayab ho jati ha or..words bhi change hojate ha :)

shweta - right..:)

guys is chapter mein purvi ki feelings ha

**_now enjoy..._**

mansi was sleeping..peacefully..

purvi - sorry yarr mujhe pata tha ki tune khane mein sudectives milae the..isi liye mene plates badal di..

she got up and went..

**_in abhi's room_**

purvi enter in and saw daya sleeping...she went near abhi with slope step...she sat near the stool tear fall down from her eyes..she instantly cleaned up..

purvi (tearly )- mujhe rona nahi ha...kyuki mein ek bahadur cid officer ki biwi hu..aj jo apki halat ha mujhe uske liye dukh ha lekin..ek cid officer ki patni hone ke nate mujhe garv ha ki apne mumbai ke logo ko bachane ke liye apne kisi bhi chezz ka nahi socha..(after sometime )mujhe apse maffi mangni thi mein apko samajh nahi pai apki pareshani ka karan nahi samajh pai..socha tha ek achi jeewan sathi banu gi..apki har agya ka palan karu gi..lekin mein fail hogai..( crying ) mujhe maff kardijiye abhijeet. mujhe apko esi halat mein chod kar nahi jana chaiye tha..ye sab meri galti ha..mujhe apse apki chinta bant nahi chaiye thi lekin ulte mene apko or bhi chinta mein dal diya..maff kar dine mujhe...plz..

she felt hand on his shoulder..she hug the person

man - bus beta bus..ese rote nahi...hmm..

purvi cleaned her tears and got seprate..

purvi - i am sorry dr.sahab mujhe nahi pata tha ki app ha...

dr.s - isme sorry ki kya baat ha purvi...mein jis tarha mansi , shreya ke baap jesa hu vesa tumhara bhi beta..

dekho beta dil chota maat karo..isme galti kisi ki bhi nahi ha..galti halato ki ha...

purvi - yeh halat bhi toh meri wajha se hue ha sir..na mein shaadi ke liye zaldbazzi karti or nahi ye sab..

dr.s - purvi beta jo kuch hota ache ke liye hota ha..agar tum shaadi ki jaldi na karti toh ho sakta tha ki abhijeet or tum kabhi ek nahi ho pate..or ha abhijeet ki is halat mein bhi koi dosh nahi ha kya pata isme bhi bhagwaan ne kuch likha ho..

purvi - wese app yaha ?

dr.s (taunting ) - mansi ko canteen mein sote hue dekh..toh shak hua ki kisi ne dimagh chalaya ha..

purvi downed her head..in shyness..

dr.s - purvi esa karo ab tum ghar jao..hmm

purvi - nahi sir mein yaha..

dr.s - purvi its an order..ghar jao mein hu yaha..

purvi - thik.ha sir..

(and she went..dr.s came near abhi nad ruffled his hairs )

dr.s - or mat satao abhijeet utha jao iss neend se..

**_days went weeks went.._**

**_17 October 2019_**

purvi was sitting near abhijeet as shreya had send daya to home..mansi enter..

mansi - khana khalo purvi..

purvi - nahi mansi..

mansi - plz yarr..

purvi - maff karna mansi ..lekin aj nahi..ajj karvachauth ha mene abhijeet ki lambi au ke liye vrat rakha ha..

mansi - purvi tumne 2 din se kuch dhang se nahi khaya..

purvi - abhijeet ko lambi au ke liye mein 2 din toh kya 2 janam bhi taiyar hu mein mansi...

masi (pov) - utha jao bhai ab or der mat karo sab apki rah dekh rahe ha..

**_that night purvi spend _****_whole night there_**

**_next day_**

mansi , daya and shreya enter and saw purvi sleeping holding abhi hand..naughtiness came in mansi's mind she went back and brought cemera and clicked the pic..with the flash purvi got up and look ..mansi hide the camera and pic

purvi - mansi kya kiya tune..

mansi - kuch bhi nahi..

but purvi snatched the pic she was shocked..

purvi - mansi ye..

mansi - achi hai na meri taraf se gift samjh ke rakhle...

purvi - mansi tujhe mein chodu gi nahi..

shreya - purvi ladh badme lena ab chal ghar chal..

purvi - shreya mein thik hu..

daya - madame vo toh apki halat dekh kar pata lag raha ha..ab ghar jao nahi toh order de duga..

purvi - j..j..ja rhai hu..mein sir..lekin mein jaldi au gi..

all - ok baba..

**_and she went.._**

**_in purvi's flat.._**

purvi got ready..she came out of her room and locked the flat..but suddenly some one kept the hand on his face..and she went to unconscious..

**_in hospital_**

trio were talking suddenly..

shreya - guys purvi ka message ha kehrahi ha ki uske dad ki tabiyat achanak bigad gai or..use arab jana pad raha ha tickets book kardi ungent basis par..next flight se jaa rahi...ha..

mansi - use kehde humari taraf se get well soon bol dena

shreya - bol diya mene..

**_on other side.._**

purvi was standing uncomfortably her hands were tired with the hanging stick..

voice - toh yeh ha vo..(to goon ) utha o ise ..

goon throw water on the purvi's face..purvi opened her eyes..her head was heavy..

man - welcome mrs. purvi..

purvi - kon..

man - areh mujhe nahi pehchana mein apke pati ka bahut purana dost..are katori..

purvi shocked..

purvi - tum..mujhe ese kyu bandha ha kholo mujhe..

katori - areh pehle shant hojao..humara maksad pura hojane do fir tumhe bhi abhijeet ke pass pahuncha de ge...

purvi - maksad ? kesa maksad..?.

katori - mera bhai

raka - or meri behen maya ki maut ka badla..

purvi - or ye badla kise lena chahte ho tum...

raka - tumhare pyare pati abhijeet se...

purvi started laughing..

katori - lagta ha sadma laga ye sunkar..

purvi - app bhool rahe ha mr.katori..1500 or shayad use bhi zayda case solve kiye ha cid mein jisme se tumhare jese kai ae ...abhijeet ko marne ke liye lekin khud mooh ki khake gae..tum log kya cheezo..abhijeet ke sath jab tak daya sir , acp sir , shreya , mansi , freedy, sachin sir , rajat sir , pankaj or najane kitne..bahadur officer ha...ki tum log abhijeet ko marn atoh door chu bhi nahi sakte..

raka - tch .tch..mrs, purvi apne toh hume nazar andaz..kar diya..apko kya lagta ha hume kisi pagal kute ne kata ha ki sher ke mooh mein bina soche hath dale..tumhare pati ko hum nahi mare ge mare ge galat hum nahi mare ge vo khud bar khud mar jae ga..agar cid khatam toh vo bhi khatam..hume tumhare pyare cid pariwar se kehkar..apne sathi chudwae ge..lekin abhi nahi...

purvi - m..m..matlab..

katori - ek admi zayada der kitni der bhooka pyasa reh sakta ha..

raka - takriban do teen din...

katori (to purvi ) - bus simple samjhlo tum jayada se jayada char din ki mehmaan ho..aha ye mat sochna..ki mein tumhe bhookha - piyasa marwau ga..mein tumhe ye du ga..(and he took out injection )taki jab tum team ko milo toh tumhari halat dekh kar unki rooh kanp uthe...

and he weny near her..

purvi - plz nahi plz...no..

but katori injected the drug..

purvi - (low tone ) abhi

Nd she went to unconsciousness..stage..


	25. ch 25

**_guys ye raha ek happy sweet chapter_**

**_lucky - thanku lucky here is update :)_**

**_cuteshanaya 25 - first of all mein apse yeh kehna chahti hu ki app ka name kafi pyara ha ..and thanks for the review and here is ur update :)_**

**_mansi - abb shant hoja..roe ko bitha kar side par kar or chapter enjoy kar ;)_**

**_shweta - pahunchna pada yarr kyuki vo concept ane wale chapter ki ek line mein metion karna ha and thanks for review or ha kaha se dimag lai ho yarr anne wale story ka sab pata ha apko :)_**

**_abhi - thanks for ur review here is ur update :)_**

**_dhanu - thanks for the review here is ur update :)_**

**_emaan - thanks for the review here is ur update :)_**

**_missing abhi's ira_****_now guys enjoy the chapter...and tell kesa laga.._**

the eyes started opening hands got closed the person can feel that some one was holding his hand..daya came inside..

daya - (tearly ) abhi..

abhi looked at him

daya - mein doctor ko bulata hu..

and he went ...abhi got lost in the thoughts...

soon the doctor..to check..

dr. - kese feel kar rahe ha app..

and he removed the mask..

abhi - alright..

dr. - hmm..lekin fir bhi 2 week rest important ha..

and soon more checking he went..

daya - kese ho abhi..

abhi - thik hu..

( a silence priviled in the room )..

daya (low ) - mujhe maff kardo abhi..mein ne behwaja..

but suddenly he shock he recived a tight hug from abhi..his shoulder was getting wet..

daya - abhi..

abhi - sorry yarr..mene apne shabdo se najane tujhe kya kya boldiya ye jane bigar ki mein agar zinda rehta hu na toh aj teri wajha se agar tu na hota na or ya agar acp sir nahi hote toh mein kab ka iss gham mein marr jata..iss gum se ki mein apni hi maa ka qatil hu..

daya - mein bhi tumse maffi magna chahta hu..jab tumhe mera sath chahiye tha tab mein tumhe ese chod kar chale gaya..i am sorry..

voice - chalo der ae durust ae kam se kam ye toh samjh aya ki..galti kya thi..

duo spreated and saw team without acp and purvi..

dr.s - kese ho bhai..

abhi - thik hu sir..

mansi - shukar ha app uth gae nahi toh najane kitni nadiya bhar jani thi..

shreya - ko duniya mein pani ki kami door ho jati..

all laughed..abhi just smile...and become sad..

daya - kya baat ha abhi..

abhi - nahi vo...actually..a..a..acp sir nahi ae..

freedy - sir vo..

dr.s - kuch nahi abhijeet vo bus case mein ulajh gaya..ha..

abhi - nahi esa nahi ha sach sach batiye kaha ha sir..

all looked at each other..

dr s shighted - jabse tumhari ye halat hai nah abhijeet..vo kafi sadme mein ha..apne ghar ki char diwariyo mein rehta ha vo..bus..kisi ko nahi ane deta mein jata hu toh vo vapiss bhej deta ha..

abhi - kya mein ja sakta hu..

daya - nahi tum kahi nahi jao ge..pata hai na doctor ne kya kaha ha..

abhi - tum har bar ese hi karte ho..

he lied and turned his head like an angry kid..all nodded in disappointment..abhi closed his eyes...and remember somthing...

**_remember_**

**_in fair..when abhi was searching the clupter..he stop seeing somthing he look a muslim family..son was sitting on shoulder of father who was showing the ramleela which was played around the ravan statue.._**

boy - abbu hum yaha kyu ae ha yeh humara taiyohar thodi na ha..ye toh ek hindu festival ha

father - beta esa nahi bolte ye taiyohar sirf hindu ka nahi pure hindustan ka ha..ek esa hindustan jaha har taiyohar chahe vo eid ho diwali ho ya vijaydashmi har kisi ko mane ki ijazat ha..

boy - samajh gaya papa..kya iske peche ki koo kahani ha ...

father - ha beta ramayan mein likhi ha wo sab..

boy - kya apni padi ha..

father - ha..

boy - lekin hum toh muslim ha hume toh qran padhni chahiye..

father - kya tumne kabhi gandhi ji ke bare mein suna ha..

boy - ha abbu..

father - tumhe pata ha unhone ne ye baat khud kahi thi unhine bhi quran, geeta , ramayan sab padi ha..or dr.APJ abdul kalam ne bhi quran ke sath sath geeta bhi padi ha kyuki wo sirf ek hindu ya muslim nahi the wo ek hindustani bhi the..or aj jis modren hindustan mein reh rahe ha vaha bhi jati or dharam ka adar hota ha..chahe vo hindu ho musliman ho christain ho sabhi ko ek hi nazro mein dekha jata ha...

**_abhi came back in reality_**

abhi (pov) - kya mein ek hindustani hone ka farz nahi nibha paya ? kya meri soch itni girgi ha ki mein ye sochne laga ki log kya kahe ge..

**_and he remember.._**

**_app mujhe bhi batiye na.._**

**_wow sachme bahut maza ae ga.._**

**_mujhe bhi sikhna ha.._**

abhi (pov) - agar vo apne sath mera culture share karti ha toh kya mein nahi kar sakta..ajj tak mein ne use kitna ignore kiya...kitna bura bhala kaha lekin usne ek baar bhi mujh par gussa kiya..**_and he remember the slap he smile.._**ha ha ek barr kiya tha lekin galti meri hi thi..**_and he remember the team came to meet him.._**

lekin ajj vo mujhse milne nahi ai..kya vo mujhse naraz ha..nahi vo zarur ai hogi..lekin mujhse kyu nahi mili daya se puchu..

he turned and saw daya sleeping on sofa..

abhi - yeh toh so raha ha..lagta ha thak gaya hoga..sote hua kafi pyar lagta mera bhai pata nahi mene kese vo sab ise or acp sir...ek minute acp sir..**_and he remember..dr.s ..._**

abhi - mujhe unse milna ha or unki galatfehmi door karni ha or yehi sahi moka ha purvi ke pass bhi chale jauga..(he looked at daya ) sorry yarr tere order thukra raha hu..

he seprated the drips..got up and went to change..in washroom..after sometime he came..

abhi (pov) - agar doctor agaya toh..

he looked at bed he went near it adjust the bed like someone is sleeping ...and went..through the window..

**_in room.._**

there was totally dark room..a person was sitting on rocking chair and looking outside the beautifully night sky with full moon suddenly he felt someone presence..

acp - salukhe jaa yaha se mujhe akela chod de..mein apna dhyan rakh lu ga..

voice - vo toh dikh hi raha ha sir ki kafi acha dhyan rakh rahe app apna..

acp was shocked..he got up and turned..abhi switched the lights..

acp - tum..

abhi - ajj hi utha hu sir..socha app milne nahi ae toh mein hi milne ajau..

acp - hospital se bhag kar ae ho..

abhi - apne thodi na order diya tha ki mat bhagna wohi lene aya hu..

acp - dekho plz tun jao...

abhi - pehle order de ge phir jau ga...

acp (angrily ) - abhijeet i said jao abhi ke abhi ..nahi toh mein daya ko call kardu

abhi - sir app order de ge tabhi jau ga..

acp - lagta ha daya ko call karna pade ga..

and he took out his phone..

acp - yeh kya signal hi nahi ha..

abhi taking out a smaal device

abhi - salukhe shaba ka ye jammer kafi acha hai hana sir..

acp look at him..he was smiling..

acp - thik ha jo karna ha karo..

he started going but stop listning somthing

abhi - ab bhi app naraz ha...app

acp - (w/o turning ) mein lagta hi kya hu jo naraz rahu..

abhi - ye shyad koi nahi janta ho ki..mein, daya apke kya lagte ha lekin humare dil jante ha ki ek dusre ke prati konsi bhawna ha..humare dil mein..

acp turned with teary eyes..abhi also turned with smiling face..

abhi - or behtar yehi ha ki rishta dil mein rakhe zubaan par na ane de..nahi toh duty piche reh jae gi..agar vo piche rahi toh crime agge hoga..crime age hogaya to kanoon piche..or criminals age..kanoon piche toh..

acp - bus bus...mere baap bus nahi hu tumse naraz ab jao..or ha is bar that's an order..

abhi - yes sir..

and he ran away..

acp nodded in disappointment

acp -(smiling ) pata nahi tha ki ye itna shararti hota hoga..daya se bada toh yehi nikla..(he thought something he took out the phone and dialled)..

acp - salukhe ghar aja bhindi banai ha..oil free


	26. ch 26

dhanu - i understand.. neend nahi ati jab tak mein puri na story padh lu mujhe bhi neend nahi ati mein koshish karu gi 8:30 se pehle kardu update agar mein zayda busy na hu..toh..tab tak ke liye keep reviewing :)

guest - apke liye mene jaldi update kar diya bus app review kar dijiye ga :)

gautam - thanku :)

abhii - thanku :)

shweta - is chapter mein bhi zayda role nahi ha bus memories ha ane wale chapter mein abhivi hga bhar bhar kar..or apka idea acha ha yah toh mein rose mein dalugi ya toh ek alag story mein dekhu gi agar mere pass ise related kuch hua :)

mansi - thanku :)

cuteshanaya 25 - apka nahi jo bhi ho lekin mein yeh keh sakti hu apkafi cute hongi..ye apka name baata ha..apki purvi didi jaldi ae gi..ane wale chapter mein till then keep review :)

love cid - mujhe bhi baki sabki stories padhni ha lekin kya kare sab busy ha yah toh vo ff chod dete ha..ya toh chale jate ha story pending chod kar..sorry guys agar kisi ko bura laga hi toh :)

**_now enjoy..._**

after acp 's home abhi went to purvi's falt..

**_purvi 's flat..._**

**_outside.._**

abhi took a deep breath and knock the door..buts he shocked the the door was open..

abhi - aiin ye khula ha...and he enter in..

abhi - purvi..tumne..

but he stop seeing something..he saw the house was..in bad condition..

abhi - my god..yaha kya hua ha...

(he saw some thing..he bend and rubed his finger..)

abhi - ye toh khoon ha..kuch garbadh ha..

he took his gloves and started searching...he found a broken pendent

abhi - ye toh purvi ka ha lekin vo ha kaha..

and he started searching..

he enter in the room..

**_in room .._**

abhi - yeh toh ek dum saff ha iska matlab jo kuch hua ha ha bahar hua ha..

he was going outside suddenly his eyes fall on diary on the side table..he picked up ..and open it..he was shocked..it was sketch when he they played a role of lover and he proposed her..

**_back ground - Mere dil mein teri dhadkane thi_****_Mujhko na aayi nazar_****_Tera ishq mujh mein saans le raha tha_****_Mujhko hui na khabar_**

he turned and found a sketch when he was teasing her in college..and all were smiling naughtly..

**_Mere alaawa jaan gaye sab_****_Mujhpe tu kinna marda ae_****_Mujhe kaise pata na chala_****_Ki tu mainu pyaar karda ae_**

he again turned and saw a sketch of rain dance..during college mission

**_Mujhe kaise pata na chala_****_Ki mera hi intezaar karda ae_****_(x2)_**

next sketch was of the basketball court..when both meet he first time laughed..in front of her

**_Tere baad tujhko hum dhoondhte hain_****_Raahon se tera pata puchte hain_**

abhi remember that daya and laughed little his tear fell on that page he cleared it with his hand

**_Milte hai jo pyaar mein aansu_****_Rab jaane kyun nahi sookhte hain_****_Dooriyan yeh teri chhoone lagi to_****_Jeene se dil mera darda ae_****_Mujhe kaise pata na chala_****_Ki tu mainu pyaar karda ae_****_Mujhe kaise pata na chala_****_Ki mera hi intezaar karda ae_**

next was a picture..of hospital which mansi clicked..she was holding abhi's hand tightly

**_Haathon mein ab tera haath nahi hai_****_Lagta laqeerein saath nahi hain_**

he closed the diary and look at that hand which was in her hand he closed that hand..and saw upwards..

**_Tere bina dekha hai mehsoos kar ke_****_Jeene mein ab woh baat nahi hai_**

suddenly he saw purvi standing at front..and smile he was going to touch her but she dissapered..he found frame on another side of bed..it was his and purvi sketch..abhi was huging from back..both were smiling..

**_Saamne tu hai saamne main hoon_****_Phir jaane kaisa parda hai_****_Mujhe kaise pata na chala?_****_Ki tu mainu pyaar karda ae_****_Mujhe kaise pata na chala?_****_Ki mera hi intezaar karda ae_**

he picked that and a line was written my dream..left a dream...

**_Mere alawa jaan gaye sab_****_Mujhpe tu kinna marda ae_****_Mujhe kaise pata na chala_****_Ki tu mainu pyaar karda ae_****_Mujhe kaise pata na chala_****_Ki mera hi intezaar karda ae._**

abhi - ab ye sapna - sapna nahi rehga purvi..ye hakikat bane ga..tum aj tak sirf mera gusa..nafrat dekhi ha..lekin ab or doori nahi ab mein khud shuru karu ga pyar ka naya chapter..lekin usse pehle tumhe dhundna zaruri ha..

and he kept the pic got up and went..outside..he started searching everything..he saw somthing..

abhi - criminal koi na koi galti karta ha or ek galti yaha bhi ki..ye chod kar..

(there were some finger prints on the glass )..

he took the prints that present..

abhi - abhi 4 baje ha lab mein koi nahi hoga check karta hu..

and he went..

**_on other side.._**

abhi - oh toh yeh ha vo maharathi mera khabri mujhe par bhari..koi baat nahi ab phasata hu yehi lekar jaega mujhe apne guru ke pass..

and he dialled somone..

abhi - mangu mujhe tu...apne adde par mil..

and he went..

**_in hospital.._**

daya eyes open a littile and then he shockly open his eyes...

daya - kaha gaya ye..

and he started looking here and there..

daya - yeh toh yaha bhi nahi ha (irritated ) yeh mujhe pagal karde ga kisi din freedy ko phone karta hu..

and he checked his phone it was no were..soon the doctor came..

dr. - yeh kya mr.daya patient kaha ha..

daya - dr. apkya plz mujhe apna phone de sakte ha..thode same ke liye..

dr. gave him..

daya - hello...ji mein inspector daya bol raha hu mujhe abhi ke abhi ...1* is number ki information chahiye..ok thanku..

(he cut the call and dialled again )

daya - sir ...

**_on other side.._**

mangu - sahab app thik ha..

abhi - ha mangu mein thik hu..lekin tum zinda kese..?

mangu..- vo..vo ...sahab mera vo judwa bhai tha jo mara gaya...

abhi - chal koi baat nahi abb mujhe tu katori ka pata kar...ke de..

mangu - sahab mein kal pata karke bata hu..

and he went...abhi started following him hidely soon mangu reach to his house..and look around abhi hide behind the wall..mangu went inside..

abhi started looking towards..the house..

soon some one patted him

abhi - yarr mujhe apne kaam karne do or tum age bado..

soon some one again patted..

abhi - samjh nahi ata ki niklo yaha se...

again some one patted his back.

abhi now he turned irritated but shock..

man - kya baat ha nikal gai hawa hume dekh kar..

man 2 - or kar kya rahe ho tum yaha

abhi - vo..vo...mein..mein..

man 1 - bakri ho..

abhi nodded in no..

man 1 - insan ho na ?

abhi nodded in yes..

man 1 - toh bhagwaan ne jubaan bhi di ha..

abhi nodded in yes..

man 1 - or uska istemal karna ata hoga..

abhi nodded in yes..

man 2 - toh gae ki turha sir hilana band karo or jubaan ka istemaal karo kya kar rahe ho yaha..

abhi - vo mein khabri

man 1 - dhang se batao ?

abhi - sir vo mein apne khabri se milne aya tha..

acp - tumhe order diya tha na jao..

abhi (innocently ) - sir vo apne order diya tha lekin ghar se jane ka..na ki hospital pahunchne ka..

acp - (to daya ) dekha iska dimag daya..pagal ho gaya ha yeh..hospital se bhaga ata ha har waqt...

daya - abhijeet..ab bahut hua chalo hospital wapiss..

abhi - nahi daya abhi nahi abhi katori ko pakdna ha..

acp - use baad mein dekh le ge..pehle tum chalo

abhi - mangu zinda ha..

acp and daya shocked...

daya - what lekin use toh tumhare samne goli lagi thi ..

abhi - daya wo katori ki sajiish thi..uske chehra ki plastic surgery ki gai thi..jiski maut hui..


	27. ch 27

**_sorry guys durga ashtami thi toh i was busy is lea mein update nahi de pai..._**

**_guest - thanku ye raha apka update :)_**

**_mansi - apka answer meine zid mein likh diya ha galti se plz waha padh lena or ha acha laga ki tumhe story kafi pasand ai :)_**

**_jeet kaur - thanku dear for ur best wishes and thanks for review :)_**

**_emaan - here it is emaan ur today's update :)_**

**_abhii - thanku :)_**

**_dhanu - kal se shuru hogi abhivi ki pyar ki dasta :)_**

**_shweta - thanku dear mujhe khushi hui apko acha laga :)_**

**_guest - sorry for late update :)_**

**_cuteshanaya25 - here is ur update or apki icha yaha puri hui enjoy :)_**

**_lucky - thanku :)_**

**_emaan - thanku :)_**

**_now enjoy guys mere mind mein ek twist ha.mein rose chapter ko 2 parts mein divide karu gi us twist ke liye :)_**

**_now enjoy_**

other side..

katori came near purvi with injection

katori - chalo kuch khalo..

and he injected the injection..in her arm..

raka - katori itni amount mein drug inject karna sahi ha kya

katori.- raka mein iseki halat esi karna chahta hu ki cid dekh kar..chaunk jae..

goon came on running..

goon - boss buri khabar ha abhijeet coma se uth gaya ha

raka and katori shock..

katori - uth gaya toh kya hua...phirse sula do use..or isbaar vo uthna nahi chaiye..

goon - ji boss..

and he started going..suddenly he come came back with back foot steps..

abhi - tum log is..machar ko bhej rahe ho mujhe marne ke liye..

(both turned and shock to see abhijeet.. )

abhi.- kyu chonk gae..

both took out the gun..and pointed..

raka - wah shikar khud chal kar aya ha...jaal mein

abhi - galat..shikar toh tum log hue ho..

suddenly the gun shoot guns fall acp and daya came from abhi back ..

acp - jisne bhi abhijeet ka shikar karne ki sochi vo toh kab ka upar pahunch gae ha..

both left the guns..and the fight start..abhijeet was fighting with raka and daya with katori..mean time mangu tried to run but mansi and team enter..

mansi - kaha ja rahe ha mangu ji..mere bhai ke sath itna sab kuch kiya uska inaam toh lete jaiye..and she pushed mangu..trio fall on the floor..team gathered around them ...but abhi went more deep inside..in a room..

**_in room.._**

abhi shock to see purvi 's hand tired with a rod which was in air she was standing unconsciously...he ran near her..and open the hands...purvi directly fall on him he was shocked..he started patting her cheecks..

abhi - purvi ankhe kholo purvi...

he picked up her and took he outside..all shocked..

shreya - purvi...ye toh arab gai thi

acp - abhijeet ye sab kya ho raha ha..

abhi - sir hum badme batt karte ha pehle hospital chalte ha..

daya - ha jaldi karo..

and abhi took the purvi..

**_in hospital.._**

doctor was checking purvi abhi was sitting on bench..acp was moving to and fro..daya was standing..soon doctor came out..

dr. - unhe hosh agaya ha..lekin ek or baat..unhe latka kar rakh gaya...or behosh hone ke karan unka sara bhar arms par..agaya..ha..jiske karan unke dono arms mein facture ha..unhe weakness bhi ho sakti ha 1 month ke liye..facture thik hone ko maximum 2 weeks lage ge facture zayada nahi ha..or ha (taunting ) apki tarha vo sif 1 din mein thik nahi ho sakti..samjhe abhijeet ji..

abhi - samajh gaya..

dr. - ab app unse mil sakte ha..

acp.- thanku doctor

(all started moving but doctor stop abhijeet )..

dr. - excuse me app ladki ke husband ha...

abhi - ji..

dr. - kuch reports or kuch formalities complete karni ha or medicines bhi samjhani ha app mere sath aiye..

abhi nodded and went..

**_in purvi 's room_**

mansi - kesi ho ab...

purvi (weakly ) - thik hu..ab

shreya - yarr tune toh dara hi diya..tha..wese tu unke pass samjh nahi aya..

purvi - ghar par unhone mujhe kidnap kar liya..

acp - acha chalo koi baat nahi ab dhyan rakho apna..

purvi notice abhi was not there..

purvi - abhijeet kese ha ab.

daya - vo thik ha ab..kafi had tak..

shreya (chewing tone ) - ha apke nak ke neeche se wo bhag gae thik hi honge..

purvi (to acp ) - sir vo mujhe discharge chaiye tha..mein apne ghar jana chahte..

daya - dimag sahi ha tumhara..or tum apne ghar jao gi..iss halat mein..

purvi - sir mein apne ghar par aram karlu gi or vese bhi mansi or shreya hai na..

acp - thik ha..mein doctor se baat kar leta hu..(to all ) ab chalo sab..bahut kam ha..

all shocked..with this..

mansi - sir kya mein purvi

acp - tum raat ko ajana...sab bahut thak gae ha..

purvi - acp sahab thik keh rahe ha..mansi or vese bhi doctors or nurse ha dhyan rakhne ke liye..

mansi - lekin yarr..

acp - mansi purvi sahi keh rahi ha..ab chalo purvi ko rest karne do ...

**_soon all came outside.._**

daya - sir apne ye sab..

abhi - inse mene kaha ha daya...

daya - tumne..

abhi - or discharge ka bhi mene hi agree kiya..tha jab..purvi ne zid karna shuru kiya sath mein sir ne mujhe call kardiya or mene unhe ye sab message kardiya..

daya - yarr boss wo apne ghar jane ko zid kar rahi ha..

abhi - or tumhe lagta ha hum jane de ge..daya vo apne ghar jae gi bhi or nahi bhi..

daya - matlab...

abhi - matlab (and he narrated all his plan all were happy agreed )

all - don't worry sab ho jae ga

daya - lekin ek baat kya mein jaan sakta hu..(taunting ) ki sahab ko humne itna samjhaya tab toh samjhe nahi ab kese samjh aa gai..

abhi - use razz hi rehne do yarr..(and he winked )

daya - uff tum or tumhare razz..

abhi - agar tumhari nautanki hogi toh ab jao ge ki nahi..

**_soon all went.._**

abhi look purvi through the glass she was sleeping..

abhi - tumne aj tak jo bhi kiya ha..ab vo mein karu ga...or dekhna tumhari zindagi mein itne rang bhar du ga..ki tum humesha khush raho gi..

after sometime he went

**_at night.._**

purvi open her eyes saw outside the window soon she herd sound of opening of door...she look that side..she was shocked to see the it was abhi having his jacket in his hand..abhi came and directly sat on sofa..and spread himself..

abhi - uff thak gaya..

purvi was looked at him..abhi ignore the gaze..he picked the magazine and started reading..

there was silence in the room..purvi tried to broke the slience..

purvi - app coma se bahar kab ae...?

abhi - kyu acha nahi laga..

purvi - e..e.esi baat nahi ha bus mere kehne ka matlab tha ki ab app kese ha..

abhi kept the magazine..and start looking himself from foot to head and same at back also..

purvi - yeh app kya kar rahe ha ?

abhi - dekh raha hu ki kesa hu..

purvi.- matlab..

abhi (taunting ) - matlab yehi ki koi bhi mujhe dekh ke keh sakta ha ki mein thik hu..or vo bewakoof ese sawal nahi puche ga...

purvi down her head..abhi was hiding his smile...


	28. ch 28

**_mansi - yes or yele pakad kardiya update should we talk in gujrati or hindi ? :D_**

**_shweta - din mein kitne badam bhigo kar khate ho zara hume bhi batado thodi akel ajae gi mujhe..cum se cum padha hua yaad toh rakh paugi :D_**

**_emaan - here is ur update :D_**

**_lucky - thanku lucku for appreciating my work always :D_**

**_gautam 1 - Thanku gautam :D_**

**_abhi - Thanku abhi :D_**

**_dhanu - thanku dear : D_**

**_guest - here is ur update enjoy : D_**

**_cuteshanaya25 - thanku for the review :D_**

**_now enjoy_**

purvi - wese app yaha mere room mein..

abhi - makhiya bhagane aya tha..

purvi - lekin yeh toh hospital haina..

abhi - yarr ajeeb ho tum bhi..matlab mene kaha or man liya..(purvi downed her head )..

abhi downed his head..

abhi - tumhara pati hu esi halat mein nahi chod sakta tumhe...

a silent prevailed inside room again..

abhi (pov) - kya yarr ye ladki pagal karde gi apna hakk hi nahi samjh rahi upar se..ese sawal cafe mein toh bahut sunaya tha isne..

his thoughts broke as nurse enter..

nurse - sir dawai ka time hogaya ha..

abhi - kiski..?

nurse - yaha par mariz kon ha..apmese..

abhi - oh sorry ! laiye..

nurse - bade ajeeb admi ha mariz apki biwi ha or dawai app le rahe ha...

abhi - dekhiye mein ye dawa khud nahi kuga unhe hi khilau ga..bus..

nurse - sorry sir ye rules ke against ha..

abhi - ab dawai lene mein bhi rules..?

nurse - sir kai aashiq ese hote ha..dawai kadwi hone ke kar mariz ko khane hi nahi dete khud khane lag jate ha isi liye hume ye rule bana pada...

abhi sighted..

abhi - thik ha de dijiye..

nurse went to..purvi and made her eat the medicine as her hands were tired...

abhi (pov ) - itna acha idea chal raha tha..ki uski seva karke pyar..dalne ki koshish karu ga...lekin ye rules..(he sighted ) relax abhi..

soon the nurse went..

purvi - app ghar jaiye na..

abhi - kyu ..

purvi - app kafi thak gae ha...

abhi - koi baat nahi mein yehi hu tum rest karlo..

purvi - lekin apko bhi neend aa rahi ha..apni halat dekhiye kitne thak gae ha app.

abhi - mein sofa par adjust kar lu ga..

purvi - lekin apko sofa par neend nahi ati..

abhi - or ye baat apko kese pata lagi..?

purvi - agar apko sofa par neend ati..toh app shaadi ki pehli raat bed ki jagha sofa par hote..

abhi - baat toh sahi ha..

he got up and went near her..and lied aside her on small bed..

purvi (shocked ) - areh ye app kya kar rahe ha..

abhi - mujhe sofa par neend nahi ati...

purvi - lekin ye bed kafi chota ha ..

abhi - ek kaam karo..meri arm ko takiya banalo or sojao..mein bhi so jau ga..

purvi - ye app kya keh rahe ha agar...kisi ne dekh liya..

abhi - dekhne do praya mard thodi tumhara hi pati hu..

purvi - lekin app ko uncomfortable feel hoga

abhi - nahi hota ab tum so jao..

purvi - areh lekin

abhi (strict tone ) - so jao...

Nd she turned her face abhi smile..

**_next day.._**

abhi's eyes got up due to sun rays...he smile looking at purvi who was sleeping in his arms..he carefully slipped his hand..and got up and went...

**_in cabin.._**

dr. - ye lijye sir..discharge papers..

abhi - doctor mein purvi ko sote hue hi shift karna chahta hu..

dr. - thik ha jesi apko theek lage..

**_after sometime.._**

purvi opeb her eyes and found herself in her room..

purvi - mein yaha ?..lagta ha sote waqt hi discharge kar wadiya itni kya jaldi thi is mansi ki bache ko...

she got up..but due to weakness she was going to fall but someone hold her from shoulder from back..she open her eyes ..

abhi - areh areh dyan se itni bhi kya jaldi ha..apko..

purvi - ap yaha..mere ghar mein ...

abhi - sorry leikin mein apko correct karna chata hu yaha ..hum apke nahi humare ghar par ha..

purvi - humare matlab ?

abhi - jis ghar ko tum chodkar gai thi vo yehi sab ha..

purvi (shocked ) - lekin ye room toh..

abhi - team ne kiya..taki tumhe pareshani na ho..

purvi - dekhiye plz app mujhe apne flat mein chod aiye..

abhi - ye bhi toh tumhara ghar ha purvi...

purvi - lekin yaha app chain se rehte ha..

abhi - toh kya ab hum chain se nahi reh sakte..?

purvi looked at his eyes..soon she was going to fall again...

abhi - areh smabhal karo chalo betho aram..se..

(and he made her sit. )..

abhi - tum yehi ruko or aram karo..

and he made her half lied..purvi closed her eyes..and closed her eyes due to weakness

and he went..

**_in kitchen.._**

abhi - daya ko abhi nahi uthata hu...bichar itne dino ke baad so raha..chalo pehle purvi ke liye kuch banad deta hu fir daya ke liye bana deta..hu..

and he started making the breakfast..soon he done it with he kept daya's breakfast aside..

and serve purvi's breakfast in tray..he look at vase on dinning table..he thought somthing picked up the rose..and kept on tray..but instantly kept rose back ...and took the tray..and went..

**_in room.._**

abhi kneeled down..near purvi..

abhi - utho khana kha lo..

purvi open her eyes..and saw the tray..

purvi - yeh kisne..

abhi - mene banaya ha taste karke batao kesa..laga..

purvi looked at her hands which were tired..

abhi - mooh kholo..

purvi looked at abhi..she downed..her head and open her mouth..abhi put the spoon..in her mouth

abhi - kesa laga..

purvi - kafi acha ha..ye

abhi - sunkar acha laga..

and he started feeding her..purvi was happily eating..suddenly she saw the clock..

purvi - oh no..daya bhai ko uthana tha..

abhi - mein utha deta hu..

and he went..

**_in daya 's room.._**

daya was sleeping like child..abhi enter..and nodded..in disappointment and went near him..

abhi - daya uth breakfast ready ha...

daya (dreamy tone ) - hmm shreya sone dona..

abhi - daya mein shreya nahi abhi hu..uth ja..

but daya was sleeping..

abhi - hey bhagwaan ye kumbhkaran kitna sota ha...

know abhi started snatching...the quilt..

abhi - daga uth..

but he was unable to snatch the quilt..

abhi - bus ab bahut hua..

he took the pillow..and started hitting it on daya's face..

daya irritated got and throw the quilt on abhi face..and ran outside..abhi also started going but he collied with the door..as quilt was on his face..abhi removed the quilt and rubbed his head..

abhi - yeh daya ke bache ne mujhe apne se bhi mahan samjha ha...

and he also ran..


	29. ch 29

**_happy vijay dashmi and indian air force day to all may lord rama bless u with happiness.._**

**_mansi - sorry yarr i need the time to write next chap lekin vijay dashmi par ek kaam kar sakti hu nai story ko shurvat...padhe kar batana kesi lagi starting choti si ha or abhi ne flower isi liye rakh diya..kyuki usne socha ki its not the time :D_**

**_lucky - thanku :D_**

**_ abhii - thanku :D_**

**_shweta - gujrati ke liye i took the help of google so that people can feel more familiar..thoda apna pan lage unhe..or ha agar badam nahi toh kya khate ho plz bata do : D_**

**_emaan - thanku here is ur update :D_**

**_dhanu - thanku :D_**

**_guest - i will try..abhivi more moments thanks for review :D_**

**_jeet kaur - thanku :D_**

**_missing abhi's ira , cuteshanaya25_**

**_now enjoy_**

in abhivi 's room..

daya was sitting near purvi..angrily

purvi - kya hua daya..bhai

daya - bhabhi apke pati ne mujhe neend se utha diya..

abhi enter in room

abhj - oe hello uska pati hone pehle tera bhai hu..or teri.himat kese hui mujh par kambal fenkne ki..ruk abhi bata hu..

daya instantky got up abhi fall on bed..

abhi - teri toh..

purvi - abhijeet plz chod dijiye..unhe..

daya - dekha bhabhi achi ha..

abhi - achi ke bache tujhe toh mein and soon the chase start..

abh stop at point

abhi - yeh time waste kar raha ha isne ese nahna nahi..idea..

daya - kya hua boss umar hogai lagta ha..

abhi went inside..the daya 's room and lock the room..

daya - lagta ha bura man gaya..

he went towards the room and start knocking..

daya - abhi sorry..abhi..abhi darwaja kholo abhii...

abhi open the door soon a splash of water came on daya's face...

abhi started laughing madly and start throwing more water through the water pipe..

daya - yeh kya kiya..

abhi - apko nehla diya..( and he started laughing madly..and started throwimg more water)

daya - abhi buss..

abhi - abhi nahi beta..

daya sarted running but soon slip..

abhi - ab bach ke kaha jae ga..

voice - areh abhii...iiii...

duo turn and shock to see acp on floor..salukhe came from the door

dr.s - daya yarr kahaaaaa...

he also fell ..

daya - sir aram se

daya got up..and ran towards..them..but shreya enter..

shreya - daya sirrrr...

but before she fall daya saved..her..and got lost..purvi listning the noise came out

purvi.- abhi yeeee...

but before she fall abhi caught her..

dr.s - acp inhone khud hath khade kar liye ha..hume madat khud karni hogi..

acp - ha yarr..

both stood up carefully..

acp - yeh sab kya ho raha ha

abhi and daya made purvi and shereya stand properly...

voice - areha..sir

(kevin was going to came inside)

all - nahi..

kevin stop on the place with balancing but mansi collied both fall

kevin - ahhh..

mansi - aii..

duo ran and helped them

kevin - ye sab kya..ha bhai..?

kevin - ha sir apne toh kamar...hi todwa di ?

dr.s - dekho boss aj ki genration..tum jese budho se bhi jayada kamjor ha..

acp - salukhe budha tu ha mein nahi..

dr.s - dekho mein ab bhi jawan hu samjhe...tum dekho safed baal.hogae ha tumhare ..

acp.- balo ki baat tu mat kar tere baal asli thodi.ha..

dr.s - acp

mansi.- sir ye topic baad mein discuss karle..(to duo ) or yeh kya kar rahe the..

acp.- abhijeet daya ghar ka kya haal bnaa diya ha tum logo ne

abhi - sir daya naha raha tha..

all shocked..

dr.s - daya bathroom nahane ke liye tha or ek chodo teen bathroom ha or tumhe sir yeh hall mila sir..

daya - sir abhi jooth keh raha ha..mein nahane jaa raha...lekin abhi pipe lekar aa gaya..or fir sara pani mujh par dal diya..

acp - what !! abhi tumne..tumse toh baat hi karna bekar ha kabhi hospital se bhag jate ho kabhi jaan khatre mein dal lete ho..or ajj ye nai pagal panti

abhi - sir daya ne shuru kiya jab usne mujhe par kambal fenka apko pata ha sir mera sir darwaz se takra gaya..

acp patted his head..

acp - he bhagwaan tum log cid ke senior officer hokar esi harkate karte ho kon kahe ga..ki tum cid ki shaan ho..

purvi - sir inhe baad mein dant lijiye ga pehle inhe change karne dijiye nahi toh sardi lag jae gi.(to duo ) ap jaiye na..jaldi ..

abhi- j..j..ja raha hu..

daya - boss pehle ye thik karde..

shreya - app ready hojaiye hum set kar dete ha..

soon duo went..

**_after somtime_**

**_duo got ready and came outside.._**

all were on the sofa and enjoying duo also join them abhivi sat together..

masi - guys kyu na picnic par chale...

kevin - nice idea..

shreya - nehru park chale...

daya - nahi vaha jae ha..

dr.s - matheran chale..

kevin - best idea..

acp.- ha jagha bahut khoobsurat ha case ki wajha se dekhi bhi nahi

purvi - sorry lekin mein nahi jaa paugi..mere hath..

abhi - thik ha fir mein bhi nahi jauga

daya - agar abhi nahi toh daya nahi jae ga..

shreya - agar daya sir nahi toh mein bhi nahi..

purvi - plz aplog meri wajha se change mat kijiye..

mansi - tere bina mazza nahi aega tu chal na..

purvi.- yarr mere hatho ki wajha se tum logo ka dhyan yehi rahe ga..enjoy nahi kar paoge..plz tum log jao

all - nahi..tum chalo gi toh hum chale ge..that's final

purvi shighted and think for sometime...

purvi - ok mein chalu gi ..ab thik ha

soon freedy came with his wife..and enter

freedy - sir kal ka toh plan kar liye lekin ab ka kya..

kevin - sahi kaha abhi toh bore ho rahe ha..

abhi - haji ali chale..

purvi looked towards abhi in shock..

abhi remember the words of diary

**_haji ali dargah mujhe ek barr use dekhna ha.. manyata bahut ha vaha_**

daya - lekin abhi yeh ha kaha..

abhi - wah daya mumbai mein rehte ho or haji ali nahi pata...daya haji ali bahut purni masjid ha samundar ke beecho - beech..ha yeh..ek kaam karo sab puri tarha ready hojao shorts mat dalna..or ha hanky sath mein rakhna..

daya - yarr pehle kuch khale..

acp - raste mein nasta kar lege..

mansi - iski zarurat nahi sir mein or shreya lae ha..sab ke liye..

purvi.- thanki mansi lekin abhijeet ne mere liye khana bana diya tha..or khila bhi diya

all looked at abhi..who was giving look or ya its me..

shreya - toh thik ha hum lagate ha sab beth jaiye...

manisha - mein bhi madat karti hu...

soon all set for the breakfast...after that all went to change..

abhi came outside. sat on the sofa to wear the shoes purvi was already sitting..

purvi - app bhi dargha matlab..or wo bhi ajj

abhi.- tum subha mandir jati ho mere culture follow karti ho bina duniya ki fikar ke..toh kya mein eid ke din bhi nahi tuhare dargha nahi ja sakta..

purvi - phir bhi..

abhi - purvi waha bahut log jate ha chahe bo jis dharam se ho..toh mein kyu nahi jaa sakta..mein jauga or sabko lekar jauga...

purvi - lekin agar kisi ne app par hamla kardiya kyuki apo hindu ha or ek inspector bhi..vo apko kuch bhi samajh kar marr sakte ha..

abhi - purvi mein hindu nahi ek hindustani hu or ye hindustan ha...yaha ese dharm ke naam parr dange band hogae ha..yeh hindustan ek ha..

daya came out from room

daya - toh chale...

abhi - ha chalo sabhi ko pick up karle ge..

daya - yarr lekin mujhe rasta nahi pata ?

abhi.- mujhe pata ha mein drive karta hu


	30. ch 30

mansi - chal next chapter mein kevinsi add karde ge khush Loko, bhojana, ujavani ane amara baporana samaye narendara modi pana mane gujarata sathe jod ayela che, manē gurajhati game che sardhama mama pana gujarata sathe jod ayela che ane mara rastrapitani prerana pana gujaratathi che or rose around 12 chapter ke baad khatam ha lekin rose ka part 2 jaldi likhu gi..or promo bhi jaldi ae ga :D

shweta - koi baat nahi..hume ese hi thik ha fir : D

lucky - thanku :D

cuteshanaya25 - thanks for reviewing and welcome :D

gautam 1 - thanku : D

dhanu - thanku :D

emaan - here is ur update : D

guys hajji ali ek mosque ha mumbai mein samundar ke beecho bhic its very famous..it was made in 1431 by a merchant..samundar ke bicho bich hone ke baad bhi ajj tak ye jagha kabhi submerge nahi hui..muslim women ko phel jaha par prayer karte the waha jana allowed nahi tha 2012 mein but ek moment chalaya gaya hajji ali for all jiske karan mumbai supreme court ne 26 November 2016 women ko jana allowed kardiya near the shrine..ab bate khatam

guys lyrical chapter haenjoy karne ke liye app agar side mein song sunkar imagin kar toh mazz ae ga now enjoy

abhi took the driving seat daya took the passenger seat and purvi was at back..abhi first drive to acp and other house..soon they stop in parking.. down..abhi covered his head with hanky seeing this all covered his head..

in haji ali

people were singing on a small stage..

singer -Hai Wada Khuda Ka Waliyon Ke Hak Mein

Inke Dar Pe Jo Aaya Shifayab Hoga

Meharbaan!

abhi side

..abhi saw purvi who hadn't cover his head..abhi understand..he went near her took her dupata and covered her head purvi was shocked..

Haaji Ali Haaji Baba, Haji Ali..

Hasrat Haaji Ali Saah Baba

Bukhari Rehmadullah Aale Khair

soon they start moving on the path between mumbai and haji ali

in haji ali

people were singing and audience were enjoying

Allah Ki Baleeg Hu, Jannat Ki Kaleeg Hu

Hain Bas Mein Samndar Tum Aise Baleeg Ho

team side

soon team reach the gate..all touches the entrance and pray purvi was shock but feeling happy..

Iss Dar Se Huyi Hein Maramate

Bigde Naseebo Ki Aksar

all started moving inside..and reach to the place..where they pray

Tum Se Hai Sahare Humko Mile

Duniya Ne Jise Maari Thokar

abhi , daya and kevin put the sheet on the inner sactrum acp hold the fourth coner abhi passed the smile to acp who also smile as first he was not ready to go..after that all joined hands to pray

Haaji Ali Baba, Haaji Ali Baba

Haaji Ali, Haaji Peega Haaji Ali..

purvi felt sad she can't pray..but she shocked abhi removed her bandages..and kept in position she prayer..and he himself supported her arms by kepting his arms in same position under her arms..purvi closed her eyes and start praying..

Ali Haq Ali Ali…

Haaji Ali Baba, Haaji Ali Baba..

Haaji Peega Haaji Ali..

soon they went to that side were program was helding purvi was looking it carefully an happily..all sat in audience..mansi helped purvi to sat as her hands were tired again

singer -Dard Oh Gum Ka Falak Hu Main

Aah Ki Ek Zaamin Hu Main

Aas Lekar Aate Hai Sab

Saath Laaya Yakeen Hu Main

all -Aur Kya Hai Karam, Rakh Lo Mera Bharam

Sahaare Besaharon Ke

Mujhko Bhi Sahara Do Baba

Majhdar Pe Hai Kashti Ye Meri

Tum Isko Kinara Do Baba

all -Haaji Ali Baba, Haaji Ali Baba

Haaji Ali, Haaji Peega Haaji Ali..

Mujhko Bhi Ata Lo, Haji Ali Baba

Mere Shab Ki Subah Lo, Haaji Ali Baba

Mere Hak Mein Khuda Se

Ek Baar Duya Ho

all were clapping happily and singing including team

all -Haaji Ali Baba, Haaji Ali Baba

Haaji Ali, Haaji Peega Haaji Ali..

Karo Rehmataan Mere Meharbaan

Karo Rehmataan Mere Meharbaan

Haaji Ali Baba, Haaji Ali Baba

Haaji Ali, Haaji Peega Haaji Ali..

soon all got free..

acp - wah maza gaya abhijeet kaha abhijeet jo mazza. qwaali mein ha use zayda maza kisi mein bhi nahi ha

abhi - yeh bhakti ki baat hoti ha sir fir chahe wo qwali ho ya bhajan..yeh toh sab toh ek medium ha apne dukh ya kisi ki kahani batane ka..

purvi - jese ek bhajan ha jisme puri ramayan basi ha..

mansi - tumne sunni ha..

purvi nodded ..

shreya - tabhi humse zayada pata ha..all laughed

freedy - sir raat kafi hogai ha..kyuna restaurant chale...

daya - or sir vese bhi ghar par khane ka moka nahi mile ga..packing karni ha kal ki..

acp - ok then..

soon all started moving back..

in way..

mansi - kya hua ?

purvi - kuch nahi bus thak gai hu..

suddenly..she shook some one picked her bacj..like a bridal style..it was abhi..all smiled.

abhi - challiye madame sawari ready ha..

purvi - yeh app kya kar rahe ha..

abhi - tumhe dekh kar lag raha ki tum thak gai ho..isi liye..

purvi - plz app neeche rakhiye..kisi ne dekh liye...

abhi - apnen logon ke ilawa koi nahe dekh raha sab ignore kar rahe ha..

purvi - lekin.

dr.s - purvi uthane do use kahi esa na ho vo hume hi utha le..tum samjh kar..

abhi - app jab paida hue the tab bhi mein nahi uthata

all laughed listning that..

dr.s - kya kaha tumne..

abhi - jo apne suna..

dr.s c thik ha agar esi baat ha toh mein mansi ka hath kabhi kevin ke hath mein nahi du ga..

all shocked..

kevin - sir hum beechme kese ae..

abhi.- fikar not kevin yeh bhai apni behen ka hath de ga..

dr.s - oe hello baap mein hu...meri permission ke bina tum nahi kar sakte..ye

kevin hold abhi foot ..

kevin - sir plz esa maat kariye bahut papad bele ha plz..

all started laughing...daya made kevin stand

daya - yarr tum toh serious hi hogae ye sab mazzak tha..

kevin - really..

he ran near abhijeet and kissed him. and hug him from back m tightly..

abhi - abe peeche ho kya kar raha..

kevin seprated..

kevin - oh sorry zayda excited hogaya

all laughed..abhi picked purvi all started moving..

in restaurant..

team reached..and took the chair..abhi also made purvi sit and stand beside her..

purvi - shreya ko yaha bethne dijiye na vo meri helo karde gi..

abhi - help karne ke liye mein bhi hu..

soon the waiter come..took order.

daya - sir eid ha kyu na ek maze dar shayri hojae is moka par jab tak khana nahi ata

acp.- ha kyu nahi sabse pehle mein shuru karta hu..badi chalak hoti zindagi humari roz naya kal dekh kar umar cheenti rehti ha...

all - wah wah..

dr.s (teasing ) - shukar ha man liya ki ab apki umar hogai ha..

all laughed..

abhi - ab mein sunatu ...salukhe sahab ye apke liye ha..ki ajj kudrat ki paheli samajh ai ha.

all - wah wah

abhi - ajj kudrat ki paheli samajh ai ha smaj mein apki zurat samajh ai ha...areh apka ana toh sirf ek bahana tha..akhir surpnakha ke baad kisi ko toh ram or ravan ke beech mein aag lagane ana tha...

all started laughing.. was shocked soon an idea came in his mind he smile evilly..

dr.s - suna acp

acp - suna usne tujhe supnakha kaha..

dr.s - or tujhe usne ravan kaha..(and he started laughing...)

all looked at abhi

purvi (pov) shayri karke humesha phaste ha


	31. ch 31

**_guest - app plz disappoint mat hoiye apke liye mein ek or chapter update kar rahi hu_**

abhi (pov) - areh baap re phas gaya..ab kya karu..

shreya indicated something to daya..daya understand..

acp - abhijeet tumne mujhe ravone kaha..

abhi - vo mein ne vo..

suddenly his phone rang..he took at that..it was daya..he looked at them who indicated to go..

acp - kiska phone ha..

abhi - kh..kh..khabri ka..

acp - toh jao attended karo...

abhi got up and went..soon acp hold the ear of daya..

daya - ahh sorry sir plan shreya ka tha..ahh sir chodiye

acp - baap se chalaki..

daya - ahh sir chodiye..

dr.s - daya pakdne do kyuki samajhdar kehte ha ki kaan keechne se bhudhi ati ha

all started laughing..acp left his ears..daya started rubbing his ears..soon food and abhi arrived...all started eating in between mansi hit playfully to kevin who asked in action..what ? she indicated at the direction kevin look not only he all were looking at abhivi with cute smile..as abhi was helping to feed purvi..soon all finished the dinner..and went

**_at night_****_abhivi room.._**purvi - yeh achi lage gi..nahi ye..nahi vo..

abhi - kya yarr kal ke liye kitne nakhre kar rahi ho tum ye dalu vo dalu yar ek par toh tiko pehli shirt dikhata hu toh use ha keh deti ho dusra dikhu to use ha kehti ho..

purvi - app par sab suit karta ha..

abhi - uff galti hogai tumse puch kar ki kya dalu..ek kaam karo tum aram karo..mein khud dikh lu ga..

voice - abhiii

abhi - ayaaaa...(to purvi ) sorry yarr daya..

purvi - bate mat kijiye or jaldi jaiye..varna bhai naraz hojae ga..

abhi went on runing..purvi smile

abhi - kya yarr phirse dant diya or uska mood kharab kardiya..

soon he enter daya room..

abhi - ha bol kya ha...

daya - humare sanik din raat desh ki raksha karte ha or tum ek jwaab nahi de sakte..deshdrohi..

abhi - apna natak band kar or..bata kya kaam ha..

daya - mera bag pack kardo na plz..

abhi - bus..yeh kehne ke liye bulaya ..daya toh khud bhi toh kar sakta tha..

daya kept pillow on his face...

daya - mera mood nahi ha

abhi - toh sahab ka jane ka mood ha..

daya - kardo na mere pyare bhai..plz..

abhi - thik ha thik ha makhan mat laga karta hu...

and he packed the bag..

**_in kevin side.._**kevin laid on the bed took his phone..and dialled..

kevin - hi..

mansi - hi kevin..

kevin - kya kar rahi ho..

mansi - mein kal ke liye packing kar rahi hu..tumne kar li

kevin - mene toh subha hi karli..thi..

mansi - oho itni excitment

kevin - bus apke sath jane ke liye..

mansi - hmm ab rakho kal subha milna ha..

kevin - tum rakho na...

mansi - tum rakho

kevin - tum..

mansi - tum...

kevin - tum..

mansi - plz rakho na..

kevin - tum rakho na...

abhi - abe gadha ha kya ek barr samjh nahi ata..

kevin shocked..

abhi - rakh phone..nahi toh kal jo ghumne jaa rahe ha na use pehle kahi tumhe alag na kardu

kevin instantly cut the phone..

mansi - bhai kyu daraya..

abhi - yarr man kiya socha thoda masala dalu..

mansi - meri hi kahani mili thi..

abhi - ab bate chodo or charge do mujhe special naa pada lene..

mansi - areh ha ye lijye..sorry return karna bhool gai..

abhi - its ok...

**_next day.._**

soon all started journey to matheran they caught mumbai - pune toy train ..

abhidaya shifted the bags..and sat

abhi - hash...

daya - kya hua gale mein problem ha..?

abhi - nahi toh ?

daya - toh kaha kharash ha tumhe..

abhi - mene kab kaha ki mujhe gale mein kharash ha...

daya - abhi..

purvi - daya bhai lagta ha nahane waqt apke kaan mein pani chale gaya..

daya - khane waqt purvi khane waqt pani kese ja sakta..ha

abhi patted his head - hey bhagwaan daya usne nahana bola tujhe har baat khaane par hi kyu lejata ha...

daya - khazane par..konsa khazana..

shreya - daya khaana khaana..

daya - khna ? guys hum punjab jaa rahe ha ya matheran..kya tum kog khna- khna lagae hue ho

mansi - daya bhai khna nahi khana..khana..

(and she indicated it )

daya - oh khana nahi bhai nahi mein khana nahi khauga mera hogaya ha abhi ne alu ke pranthe banae the..

acp - hey bhagwaan (to dr.s ) sakukhe kuch kar mein ese bahre ke sath nahi ghoom pau g..

dr.s - dont worry boss ye toh mere bae hath ka kehel ha..

he rubbed his palm and slapped daya..all shocked daya rubed his ears..

dr.s (loudly ) - daya kya tumhe meri awaz sunai de rahi ha..

daya - dhere sir behra nahi hu..

abhi - hash shukar ha app thik ha...

shreya - sahi kaha bhai mujhe ye behra character bhi pasand nahi tha..

purvi - mere dewar ke bare mein esa matbolo

daya - sahi kaha tum logo se toh bhabhi achi ha..

abhi - bhabhi ke dewar terri zuban kuch zyada chalti ha purvi ke samne..

daya - toh kya hua bhabhi meri badi behen jesi ha..

purvi - areh ladiye matt beth jaiye...or wese bhi adhe ghante mein pahunchne wale ha..

**_soon they reached to the station.._**

abhi - (to purvi ) - tum chalo mein bags le ata hu..

purvi nodded..and went..soon abhi 's eyes fall on ring he picked that. it was the sagai ring that arman made wore the purvi he picked that and throw outside and went..and got down he saw shreya mansi , manisha were talking..but purvi finding something...

abhi - kya hua..

purvi - meri ring..armaan ne dali thi..

abhi - shayad gir gai ho chodo yeh sab ab chalo..

voice - abhiiii...

abhi turned and shock


	32. ch 32

**_thanku gauri20090 , abhii , lucky , dhanu , mansi._**

**_shweta - _****_wrong answer_**

**_dhanu - arz kiya ha humari dosti humae surur ka saj ha app jese dost par hume nazz ha chahe kuch bhi hojae _****_dosti vese hi rahe gi jesi ajj ha_**

**_missing other reviewers also.._**

**_now enjoy.._**

saw daya stuck on the door..and dr.salukhe was calling from window

dr.s - abhi daya phas gaya ha..

abhi - what !!

acp - jaldi use nikalo..

abhi ran near daya..

abhi - daya tujhe kitni barr bola ha ki kam kha..

daya - abhi yarr mein apne karan nahi jo bags mene tange ha uske karan phasa hu ...ab baat kam kar or mujhe nikal..acp sahab or sab piche se dhaka de rahe ha..

abhi hold daya 's hand and started pulling from other side..acp , kevin dr.s freedy pankaj were pushing..seeing this mansi and shreya also came for helping abhi..

soon daya came out mansi , abhi , kevin ,shreya , freedy fall..

acp - my god..

acp got down

abhi - ahh..

daya - mein bach gaya..

shreya - lekin hum gae..

manisha ran towards all..people also came to help

daya - hash shukar ha bags ne bacha liya

mansi - lekin hum toh girgae..

people - aplog toh cid se hai na..

all looked at him..

people - (to daya ) bhaisahab apko itni toh samjh anni chaiye..na ki darwaje mein se saman ek baar nahi nikal sakta jitna apne pakda hua tha..or upar se app kafi mote bhi ha..

listning mota all tried to hide there laughter..

daya (chewing tone ) - dhanwad bhai sahab age se yaad rakhu ga..ab app jaiye hum sab theek haa

the person went daya looked at team who were hidingly hide his laughter..

daya - haso haso..

all started laughing..daya shocked

daya (chewing tone ) - mera toh kisi ko dar hi nahi..

acp - daya kabhi toh akal se kaam lo har waqt bal ka prayog nahi karte ... ab chale..

dusri train ane hi wali hogi..

announcer - yatrigan kripya dhyan de..neral se matheran jane wali train kisi karan warsh kharab hogai ha isi liye use cancell karna padega..asuvidha ke liye khed ha..

freedy - sir ab yehi reh gaya tha..

abhi - toh kya hua..ek kaam karte ha yaha hotel...lete ha or rest karte ha..kal chale ge..

**_so the team booked the hotel in neral..._**

in room

all were sitting together..

pankaj - sir mene dekh ha mathran ka mosam...thik nahi ha sirf echo point tak thik ha

daya - kya yarr mood kharab kardiya..ab sari trip cancell

abhi - usko jarurat..nahi daya echo point se 3 kilometer door jaga ha mahableshwar waha chalte ha..

mansi - awsome idea..

**_at night.._**

in abhivi room..

abhi came out from washroom after changing..and saw purvi who was talking with her father

abrahim - beta tumhara phone kyu nahi mil raha kal se..

purvi - wo dad actually kal hum kafi busy the..isi liye charging ka time nahi mila..

abrahim - busy the ?

purvi - ha dad apko pata ha kal hum haji ali gae..bahut maza kiya waha eid par qwalli bhi ho rahi thi or sabse badi harani tab hui jab abhijeet ji ne bhi unhe join kiya..

abhi smile listning the childish talk..he attached his back with bathroom door..

purvi - or apko pata ha kal hum mahableshwar ja rahe ha..bahut sundar jagha ha sab bolte ha mujhe kafi excitment ha..

abrahim - matlab tum khush ho..or abhijeet se pyar karti ho

purvi- dad mein shadi ke pehle bhi unhe pasand karti thi or aj bhi karti hu lekin vo nahi..

abhi shocked suddenly the bathroom door open abhi fall down listning the voice purvi turned and ran..

purvi - kya hua ?

abhi - kuch nahi hua mein toh yaha bathroom saf kar raha hu..

purvi - abhijeet app hotel ka bathroom kyu saf kar ha ?

abhi - yarr kese question kar rahi ho tum..mein kyu hotel ka bathroom saf karuga ?

purvi - abhi toh apne kaha..

abhi - hey bhagwaan..or tumne maan liye ?

purvi - ab app mujhse thodi na jooth bole ge..

abhi - yeh sab chodo or hath do..

purvi gave hand abhi got up

purvi - lekin app zamin par beth kar kyi saff lar rahe the..

abhi.- mein betha nahi mein phisal gaya tha..

purvi- ajj kal app itna phisal kyu rahe ha

abhi - kya karu shock hi itne lag rahe ha..

purvi - kesa shock..

abhi - kuch nahi wese tumne bandage kyi utar di..

purvi - dard nahi ho raha tha isi liye..(suddenly her eyes fell on phone ) oh shit dad..

she picked up the phone..

purvi - hello..

abrahim - purvi kya hua ?

purvi - kuch nahi dad bathroom abhijeet mein gir gaya

abrahim / abhi - kya ?

purvi - i mean abhijeet bathroom mein girgae...acha dad mein rakhti hu and she kept the phone..

abhi - hogaya..

purvi - jii ab aiye so jaiye..

abhi (pov) - is ladki ko abhi tak ye samjh nahi ata ki mein iski itni seva kyukar raha hu...

with this thoughts both slept..

**_next morning.._**

purvi utho na yarr..purvi...utho na..

soon purvi open her eyes and shock to see abhijeet..

purvi - abhijeet app abhi tak soe nahi..kyu nahi..raat ke 3 baje gae ha..

abhi - neend nahi aa rahi chalo na kahi chalte ha..

purvi - apko abhi kaha jana ha..

abhi - areh chalo na ..nahi toh mein utha kar lejau ga..

purvi - o..o..ok mein thoda ready hojau..

she got up and went..soon she come out..and saw abhi was packing the bag..

purvi.- app bag kyu pack kar rahe ha..

abhi wore the bag..

abhi - sawal mat karo ab chalo..

he hold his hand and ran..lock the room and started walking..

purvi - areh bata toh dijiye ja kaha rahe ha..

abhi - bahut achi jagha ha chalo na


	33. ch 33

**_finally i won the competion...and guys thanku so much for ur reviews emaan , gautam , abhi , shweta , dhanu , mansi_**

**_cuteshanaya25 ,_**

**_shweta - yes..bhi no bhi_**

**_guest _**\- **_the meaning of the poetry was - Our friendship is the instrument of our lyrics , i feel proud having a friend like u , whatever we are wherever we are, the friendship will remain the same._**

**_mansi - i love adi sir jab vo shayri karte ha.._**

**_now enjoy.._**

soon both reached a place..it was a hill top

purvi - app mujhe yaha kyu lae ha

abhi - areh ek chezz dekhane laya hu..

purvi look the scene..

purvi - wow kitna acha hai ye sun rise...

abhi - tumhe pata ha yeh ek echo point ha..

purvi - echo point ?

abhi - ha yaha i love u bolo or apne patner ka naam bolo toh echo hota ha dekho...

abhi (shouted ) - i love u purviiii...

and he looked at purvi for the reaction but he shocked..

purvi (happily ) - mein bhi try karu gi..

abhi (pov ) - kamal ha dil ki baat itni zor se boli tab bhi nahi samjhi..had ha..

purvi (shouted ) - i love u abhijeet..

and the voice echo..purvi become happy..

purvi - wow kitna acha laga nahi..( she turned and found abhi was not there )

purvi - yeh kaha gae..

abhi - areh mein yaha hu..

purvi saw that direction and saw abhi was adjusting the camera..

purvi - yeh app kya kar rahe ha..

but abhi came on running ...and hold her hand..

abhi - chalo jaldi timer set kiya ha

both stand..abhi kept his hand on her waist..purvi was shock

abhi - areh yarr esi shakal mat bano thoda toh smile karo..

purvi smile for the photograph..camera clicked the photo...abhi left purvi and went near the phone purvi also came..

purvi - dekhana..

abhi showed her...

purvi - wo achi ai ha piche sunrise bhi ha..

suddenly abhi's phone rang..

abhi - daya (he picked up the phone ) hello...yrr walk par ae the aa rahe ha..good news kya ? acha thik ha ate ha..

(and he kept the phone )..

purvi - kya hua

abhi - daya keh raha ki jaldi ao ek khushkhabri ha..

purvi - kya ?

abhi - keh raha ki ao ge tab tab batau ga..

purvi - thik ha fir chalte..ha..

in hotel..

abhivi enter in hotel..suddenly daya picked abhi..and started revolving..

abhi - aoe aram se gir jauga..

daya - ajj mein bahut khush hu yarr..

abhi - abe bata toh sahi kya hu..

kevin - sir daya sir or shreya ki shaadi pakii hogai..

purvi - really..

she went near shreya and hug shreya..

purvi - congrats..shreya congrats daya bhai

daya - thanku bhabhi..(to abhi ) dekha tujhse zayada achi ha kum se kum bola toh

abhi - yarr mein bhi bol raha hu pehle mujhe..neeche toh utar..

daya - ok..

abhi landed on ground...

abhi.- congrats shreya wese date kab ki fix hui ha..

shreya - 4 december or sir dadi ne kaha ki jab tak shaadi nahi hojati ap log bhi gujrat mein rahe..

abhi thinks for a plane..

abhi - yes sir chaliye na isi bahane ghoom bhi le ge..

acp - lekin abhijeet diwali aa rahi ha..or fir ghar par bhi pooja karni ha...

daya - toh kyuna shreya tumhari dada dadi ko bhi yaha hi bula lete ha..tum kya karte ho ...sirf diwali ke liye..uske baad sab gujrat chale ge..

shreya - yeh bhi thik ha tab tak shopping karlete ha..

acp - ab chalo ready hojao mahableshwar jana ha ki nahi..

soon all went daya came near abhi..

daya - kya khicdi pak rahi ha...

abhi - pakegi nahi jale gi..

daya - matlab..

abhi told his all plan...

daya- yar u sure..ye kaam kare ga

abhi - one hundred percent..or vese bhi tum logo ne mere bina hi navrati manai thi..

daya - vo toh ha lekin use include karna ?

abhi - karna padega...

soon all got ready and went ro mahableshwar in way they enjoy the outdoor scenery..

after 4 hours they reach mahableshwar and took the rooms..

in room..

daya - ab bataiye mr.guide kya plan ha yaha ka..

abhi - kal or ajj ka din yaha rahe ge...parso ko vapiss mumbai..

dr.s - abhi kya karna ha vo bolo...

abhi - thodi der aram karte ha fir ghoomne chalte ha market or mapro garden chalte ha..

purvi - mapro ?

abhi - ha waha choclate factor ha garden ha restaurant ha, nursery ha or bhi bahut kuch..

daya - toh chalte ha yehi raat ko bazzar ghoom ae ge...

acp - daya thodi der tak rest kar lo fir chale ge..

daya - lekin sir..

acp - daya ..

daya - yes sir..

after sometime all went to there room kevin and daya share one and shreya nd mansi share one..in abhivi room..purvi was standing and looking at the fog...abhi came near her and stand.abhi - coffee ?.

purvi jerk and looked at abhi who was handling the coffee..

purvi - thanku..

abhi - kya hua kya soch rahi ho..

purvi - nahi kuch nahi..

abhi - bata do na kya soch rahi ho..

purvi - yehi ki mein dad se ek baar milne tak nahi gai

abhi - ek kaam karna shaadi ke baad chalejana or jitne din lagane ha lagae ana..

purvi - apa bhi chaliye na..

abhi - nahi office ki chutiya khatam hone ko ha so its impossible for me...

soon they herd a door knock..

abhi - ajao...

daya came..

abhi - tu kabse knock karke ane laga..

daya - mujhe laga busy honge..

purvi - esi baat nahi ha daya bhai app bina permission bhi enter ho sakte ha..

daya - acha ..yeh sab chodo or chalo yarr or kitne aram karna ha..

abhi - thik ha chalo fir..

and soon they went to marpo garden

in marpo..garden

there was a choclates factory all coupel went there..

abhivi side

mansi - wow choclates

abhi - ek kaam karo tumhe jinke liye bhi chocolates chahiye lelo..

purvi - ok

and she went..

kevinsi

mansi - kevin chalo mere sath

kevin - yarr tum jao na..

mansi - nahi tum bhi chalo mere sath

and she drag him..

dayareya

daya - chalo yarr choclates lete ha..

shreya - daya mein lelugi app wait karo..

daya - nahi mein bhi chaluga

and he pulled him..

abhi sat on bench..

after somtime..

acp and dr.s enter..in side..

acp - kya yarr tu bacha ha jo choclate khae ga..

dr.s - boss thodi si toh lene do..

acp.- sidha kehde girfriend ke liye lena ha..

dr.s - dekho meri gf ke bare mein mat bolo

acp -acha thik ha jaldi ana..mein intezaar karu ha..

dr.s - ok..

and he went acp saw abhi..sitting on bench..with closed eyes..he went near him and sat without disturbing..abhi felt the presence..

acp - kafi thak gae ho lagta ha..

abhi - subha 3 baje uthkar kon fresh fell karta ha...

acp - akshay kumar..

both laughed..

abhi - dr.sahab kaha ge..

acp - chocolates lene gaya ha

abhi / acp - apni girlfriend ke liye..

both shared a laughter..

kevinsi side..

mansi was throwing the boxes..at back and kevin was catching it..

kevin - bus yarr 8 box bahut ha..

mansi - areh yeh toh ek mahine mein khatam hoajae ge..

kevin - toh tumhe or kya chaiye...

mansi - kevin logically socho jab tak inki expire date ha tab tak toh mein kha sakti hu na..

and he throw one more box..

mansi - or in sab ki expire date..2021 ha..

kevin (shock ) - matlab 2 saal ke liye lekin inhe rakho gi kaha..

mansi - kevin pagal nahi hu ke 2 saal ke liye lu..mein sirf 18 mahine ke liye le rahi hu..

soon they herd a shouting voice of a girl..


	34. ch 34

**_thanku mansi , shweta , lucky , abhii , cuteshanaya25 , dhanu_**

**_mansi - oh shant yarr mera sure nahi ha gujrat lekar jau...koshish karu gi kyuki mene rose part 2 likhna shuru kardiya ha do chapter likh diya ha_**

**_shweta - carnival mein stall laga na tha and my team won..._**

**_missing other reviews gautam , emaan_**

**_now enjoy_**

soon they herd ..

girl - sirrrr..

all alerted

abhi - shreya ...

all ran towards..that side..the crowd was there..abhi cut the crowd all shocked yo see the..scenerio daya was sitting like a kid his mouth was filled with choclate outside also..he was still eating the chocolate..

shreya - sir kabse mein inhe rok rahi hu yeh hatt hi nahi rahe..abhi tak chocolates kha rahe ha...

abhi ran near daya..

abhi - daya yeh kya kar rahe ho..

daya - papa dekho chleya mujhe choclate nahi khane de rahi..

abhi - papa..?

shreya - chleya..

purvi came near daya..

purvi - daya kya kar rahe ha app..?

daya - mummy mein toh choclate kha raha hu.. (all shocked )

purvi - mm...m.

manager came on running..

manager - oh god lagta ha inhone bhang wali chocolates khali ha..

all - what !!

manager- sir actually ye chocolate adults ke liye ha...

acp - app pagal ha esi chocolates kule rakh rahe ha..

manager - sorry sir..lekin humne likha ha yaha only for adults..

abhi - lekin jo isme milaya ha vo toh nahi likha..

manager - sorry sir..

mansi - abhijeet bhai ladhna chodiye or daya bhai ko dekhiye..vo ek or choclate kha rahe ha..

abhi stop..daya and statched the choclate..daya started crying..

daya - ahhh mujhe chocolate do ...ahhh

all closed his ears..

purvi - daya hum apko chocolates de ge leikn badd mein kisi or shops lekin app good boy ho toh apko batt mani hogi ok..

daya - ok..

abhi - acha ab chalo..

daya hug purvi...all shocked purvi also

daya - mein mummy ke sath auga..

abhi looked at purvi and said sorry purvi gave smile and nodded

abhi - thik ha..

manager - sir vo..

abhi - kya ha ?

manager - bill..

abhi - thik ha lao..

manager brought bill abhi shocked...

abhi - 15000 !!

manager - sir 10, 000 ki toh vo hi khagae..(he pointed the daya )

abhi - mota kahi ka yaha bhi nahi chodo..

daya hug purvi in fear...

daya - mummy..

abhi gave the money to the manager..

manager - sir vese yeh apka beta ha..

abhi - kamal ha apko age nahi dikhrahi barabr ki areh bhai ha mera or meri nayi nayi shaadi hui mein inta zaldi bacha bada nahi kar sakta...

acp - ha mere pote ko iss duniya mein ane mein time ha..

abhi (in flow ) - ha..

(but he realised what he said...all hide there laugh )

purvi (hesitate ) - i think hume chalna chaiye because daya bhai so gae ha..

abhi ran near him..

abhi - daya uth daya..

manager - sir itni bhang peekar ab kon uthe ga..

kevin - aee..zuban sambhal...

acp - ab ek hi rasta ha kevin abhijeet uthalo ise...

kevin and abhijeet seprated daya from purvi and supported him from the sides and went..**_._**

**_in hotel_**

both abhi and kevin lied him on the bed..but both stuck under his arms...

kevin / abhi - daya / sir baju (arm ) hatao..

acp - areh uske kya bol rahe ho pankaj freedy uthao inhe...

pankaj and freedy helped kevin and abhi...

both stood up..

kevin - hash nikal gae..

abhi - ab kal mumbai ke liye nikalna ha pata hai na..

mansi - pata ha bhai..

acp - chalo ab sab aram karo..

**_all went to there room.._**

abhi - yarr hum logo ne toh sab ke liye kuch liya hi nahi..chalo chalkar lekar ate ha..

purvi - ap jaiye na plz..

abhi - areh chalo na bahar mosam bhi acha ha...

purvi - ok chaliye..

**_both went outside.._**

**_in market.._**

purvi - chalo strawberries lete ha..chalo na..

both went..near the stall

purvi - suniye bhaisahab

s.k - bhaisahab it hurts

abhi - oe..meri biwi pe line marta haa..

s.k - s..s..sorry bhai sahab mere kehne ka matlab ha bhaisahab nahi bhaiya bulaiye..

abhi - ok..

purvi - ab app batae ge kya ?

s.k - 100 rupay..

purvi - kya !! tumhe pata ha tumhare piche wala 90 mein bech raha ha..

abhi shocked as it was the first shop they went..

s.k - acha thik ha 90

purvi - 70

s.k - acha 80

purvi - 60

s.k- chalo na apka na mera 75

purvi - bilkul sahi na apka na mera 55..

s.k - acha thik ha lelo..

and he packed the strawberry..and she went

abhi - bhai kese..100 sidha 55 par..

s.k- bhai shab ladkiyo se bargaining mein koi nahi jeet sakta..agar unse ladhne la

abhi - wo toh dikh hi raha ha..

and he went near purvi..

purvi - app kaha the..

abhi - bus ese hi ghoom raha tha...

purvi - wese mosam kafi suhana ha..

abhi - tumhare sath rehkar or hogaya..

purvi - apne kuch kaha

abhi - kyu suna nahi.

purvi - nahi itne shor sharabe mein suna nahi..

abhi - oh..(pov - yarr jab ise pyar ki bate karta hu tab behri ho jati ha..pata nahi kese sambhalu ga )

purvi - ab chale vapiss subaha ke uthe hue ha..

abhi - ha..chalo..

**_both went to hotel and slept..._**

**_next day they went to mumbai back.._**

**_in home_**

all relaxed sat on sofa ..

daya - uff pahunchi gae...

abhi - daya ab age se khabdar jo tune adult chocolates ko hath lagaya..janta ha train sabhi passenger ese ghoor rahe the jese humne tujhe kidnap kiya ha..vo toh shukar ha cid ka badge sath me tha

daya - acha sorry ab khush..

dr.s - thodi der ke liye hi sahi ladna band karo ge..

voice - abhijeeetttttt...

all turned towards and shock to see the guest..daya started here and there..

abhi (happily ) - tarrika..

and he got up and went near her..all shocked to see that..

tarrika - abhijeet shaadi karli or bulaya nahi..

abhi - yarr halat hi ese hogae the..

tarrika - chalo koi baat nahi daya ki shaadi toh mein dekhu gi..

abhi - wese tumhara husband nahi aya..

tarrika - unhe kaam ha vo shaadi ke din hi ae ge..

abhi - oh acha..

tarrika - wese tumlog kahi se ae the ?

abhi - ha ghoomne gae the thode dino ke liye just enter hue the..

tarrika - oh sorry mein galat time parr agai..

abhi - areh koi baat nahi tumhari hi ghar ha..chalo.mein tumhe room dikha deta hu..

purvi was seeing this everything she was felling jelous...seeing abhirika together


	35. ch 35

**_dhanu - vese JUNG mein acp , abhi or.daya ke upar likh rahi hu firbhi mein koshish karu gi mein hanuman or meenakshi ki jodi dalu ok !! or ek baat batao kal radhe ka scene kesa laga cif mein or abhivi ka scene bhi mein try karu gi_**

**_shweta - why not u have become one of my good friend ab jab chahe mujhse kuch bhi puch sakte ha bina yeh puche ki can i ask u ...just free to talk me in PM also.._**

**_mansi - app bus dekhte jaiye kya hota ha...abhi fasta ha ya purvi..isme bhi mene humour add kiya ha_**

**_thanku abhi , gautam , emaan , lucky for review_**

**_missing other also abhii's ira , adya didi and others also_**

acp - abhijeet idhar ana..

abhi - ji..

abhi went near him kevin, daya and dr.s took him aside...

acp - yeh kya naya majhra ha..? tarrika kya kar rahi ha..

abhi - sir humare daya ki shaadi ho rahi ha or tarrika gujrati bhi..ha toh shreya ke dada dadi ke liye kya acha ha vo bata de gi

kevin - gujrat toh meri mansi bhi ha..

all looked at him with one eyebrow up..

kevin - i mean humari..

abhi - arh yarr ek se bhale do ab hato

he pushed them and went.all looked at daya..

dr.s - kya ha ye..

daya - p..p..pata nahi puch kar batau ga..

and he also went to his room..

soon all left acp stay in duo house on their resist..

**_in evening.._**after a short nap...purvi got up and freshed..she came out and saw whole house decorated with beautiful lights..

voice - yeh kesi lagegi tarrika..

she turned and saw abhirika..

tarrika - achi ha..

abhi - or kandil konsa lagau...

tarrika - hmm dono ache ha..

abhi - kya yarr dono nahi ek hi lagana ha..

purvi - abhijeet...

abhrika turned and saw purvi..

purvi - yeh sab apne kiya..

abhi - areh nahi mene or tarrika ne milkar kiya..

tarrika - kya abhijeet purvi yeh lights abhijeet ne setup ki ha

abhi - lekin choice toh apki hi thi tarrika ji..

abhirika laughed..purvi just only smile..

abhi - acha yeh sab chodiye or bataiye kandil konsa lagae..

tarrika - tum purvi se puchlo..mujhe bahut confusion ha..

abhi - acha purvi tum batao..(but he saw purvi was lost ) purvi..

purvi jerk

purvi - h..ha

abhi - batao na kandil konsa suit kare ga..

purvi - mein kese..

tarrika - batao na purvi..

purvi - yeh round wala..

abhi - round wala ok yeh laga dete ha..tumhe pata ha tarrikaji ne bhi ye hi select kiya tha..

purvi - vese daya or acp sir kaha ha..

abhi - daya shreya ke dada - dadi ko lene gaya ha..or acp sir..

acp - mein yaha hu purvi..

acp came out from the room...

acp - kya baat ha..

purvi - kuch nahi mene socha ap sab ke liye chai banadu..

tarrika - purvi iski koi zarurat nahi ha mene chai bana di ha..or abhijeet ne toh pi bhi li ha..

abhijeet - akhir app banati hi itni achi ha ...

(both laughed purvi just smile..)

soon the door open

daya - aiye dada ji dadi ji..andar aiye..

shreya 's grandparents enter..

dadi - beta app log hi gujrat ajate..

daya - maff karna dadi lekin humara kaam hi esa ha ki door nahi jaa sakte..

dada - batt toh tumhari sahi ha..

dadi - beta lekin ek baar ghoomne ke liye hi ajate..

dada - baat toh tumhari sahi ha..

abhi - uncle agar dono sahi ha toh app kiski sadi parr ha..

dada - baat toh tumhari bhi sahi ha beta..

daya - maff karna aunty lekin festival season ha kab kaha kya hojae pata nahi

dadi - vo toh ha chalo koi baat nahi yaha ki diwali bhi dekhle ge..

abhi - aunty agar hum gujrat nahi ja sakte toh yaha gujrat toh bana sakte ha..

daya - wo kese..

tarrika - kyu na ajj garba dandiya night rakhe kal...

abhi - best idea wese mene navratri mein bhi vo sab miss kardiya tha..or tumhe pata ha purvi ne bhi garba seekha ha..

tarrika - really purvi..fir toh tum abhijeet ki patner ho

purvi - ha lekin ab mujhe yad nahi..

abhi - chodo na tarrika..tum karlena mere sath vese bhi uske hath mein chot lagi thi..kyu purvi ?

purvi - ji..(to all )mein ati hu..

and she went to her room

dayreya kevinsi taarika - tum kuch jayada hi kar rahe ho..

tarrika - abhijeet kyu bachari ko sata rahe ho...

abhi - thodi masti ke liye..

mansi - lekin yeh galat ha use tum rula rahe ho..

abhi - mein usse rula nahi raha hu mansi bus usse samjhna chahta hu ki uska hakk ha mujh par..isi lea vo ek barr to yes no ji wagera se agge badhe..sb kam karo mansi shreya jo uske pass use kaho dinner ke liye ajae ...

**_mansi and shreya went.._**

**_in room.._**

purvi was looking at sky..

purvi (pov ) - abhijeet mere pati ha or vo ese kisi or ke sath lekin kya vo mujhe apni patni mante ha..?

her thoughts broke by mansi and shreya..

shreya - purvi chal aa dinner kar lete ha..

purvi - chalo

mansi - ek minute kya hua..

purvi - ladka hua..

mansi - ladka ?

purvi - ha pushpa ke yaha ladka hua..tha kal

shreya - kon pushpa ?

purvi -.vo humari college friend..

mansi - mein pushpa ki baat nahi kar rahi mein teri baat kar rahi hu..tujhe kya hua..ha itni udas kyu ha ?

purvi - kuch nahi bus ese hi tu ja mein hand wash karke ati hu ..

and she went to the washroom..

**_after sometime..._**

at dinning table

tarrika - purvi were serving..both came near abhijeet and kept chapati and rice..in his plate abhi looked at both...both ladies eyes meet..

tarrika - abhijeet mujhe lagta ha tum kafi patle ho rahe ho lo na chawal thode or lo..

purvi - abhijeet ji chawal se peet nahi bharta roti se peet bharta haa..

yeh lijiye app yeh khaiye..

both started..kepting chapati and rice in abhi's plate..abhi and all were shocked.. daya started drinking water..

shreya - daya itna pani mat pijiye

daya - shreya inhe dekh kar lagta ha humare neseeb mein khana nahi ha isi liye pani se pet bharna hoga..

kevin - dyaa sir mujhe bhi yehi halat lag rahe ha..

mansi - toh fir sab ikathe hi pite ha..

four took the glass and started sipping

**_now abhi was feed up with war..he stood up_**

abhi - bus..

both stop on there position..

abhi - yarr sab par reham karo..yaha sirf mujhe hi nahi bakiyo ko bhi bhook lagi ha tum dono ke chakar mein ghar ka panni khatam karde ge wo log..

both downed there head

abhi - shreya plz tum mujhe serve karo..

shreya nodded.. soon all had the dinner and went to there room

**_in abhivi room.._**

purvi thought of an idea..

purvi - sunniye kya app mere sath kal chale ge gifts lene parso diwali ha toh sabhi ke liye gifts le le ge..

abhi - thik ha..


	36. ch 36

**_mansi - same mujhe bhi lagta ha ...kahi likhne waqt mein bhi na confuse ho jau..ki kiski kon ha..ha ha ha...vese hasne vali baat nahi thi..well anyways.. :D_**

**_lucky - tumhe badi khushi ho rahi ha humari purvi ko ese dekh kar :D_**

**_abhii - thanku : D_**

**_gauri - try karu gi or mujhe vo sabse best laga or funny bhi or abhijeet sir ki shayri :D_**

**_emaan - here is ur update : D_**

**_shweta - fir mein daya ki jo purbi thi vo imagine karti hu mene kai stories toh padhi bhi nahi ha agar padhti hu toh vo padti hu jo trio base ha abhirika , abhivi ,duo bus abhivi kafi cum ha isi liye mene ye socha :D_**

**_dhanu - yarr tune toh mujhe hi confuse kardiya..vese agar koi mind mein hua toh mene likhu gi..but mein thoda yeh chati thi ki daya or hanuman ek bari apna life experience share kare mein try karu gi ki hanuman ki jagha meenakshi ae but chances kum ha mein kyuki mein khushi ko confuse karna chahti hu : D_**

**_sorry guys kafi late hogaya guys next chapter had se zayada lyrical ha plz app apne tamatar or andde bachae kyuki vo kafi mehnege ho hogae ha or shama karna...plz ...sorry...story thodi dink mein end hojae gi...mein iske w part ke sath fir vapiss augi uske 2 chapter likh liye ha..._**

**_guys apna maffi karyakram bada chalane ke liye maffi..._**

**_abb app enjoy kijiye..._**

soon they herd a door knock abhi went and open the door..

abhi - tarrika tum...

tarrika - abhi diwali gifts lene ha toh kya tum mere sath aa sakte ho kal..

abhi - kal mein or purvi bhi jaa rahe ha tum bhi ajana...

purvi (to pov ) - lo shaitan ka naam liya bhi nahi or hazir hogai..

tarrika - purvi bhi..

listning this purvi came..

purvi - ha tarrika ji wo actually **hume **bhi sabke liye gifts kharidne ha..

tarrika - toh mene kab roka mein toh yeh keh rahi thi ko purvi bhi jae gi toh or mazza ae ga..

purvi gave a fake smile..

abhi hide his laughter..

**_next day.._**

soon abhi got ready..and came into the hall and sat with thud..

abhi - mein toh khud hi fass gaya..

soon tarrika and purvi came out from the room..

tarrika /purvi - abhi / abhijeet ji..

abhi got up and turn

tarrika / purvi - mein kesi lag rahi hu..

abhi - tum dono kafi achi lag rahi ho..

tarrika - kya abhi tarif bhi nahi karni atti..

and she came near him

tarrika - wese kaho na jese pehle kehte the apne shayri andaz mein..

purvi was felling to angry abhi went near tarrika 's back he was actually observing at purvi..

abhi - areh mein kya tarif karu tumhari ek nazar dekh kar hum fanha hogae pata nahi kya guzarti hogi us ane par jis app roz dekhti ha..

tarrika (shyly ) - abhijeet biwi samne khadi ha..

abhi - toh kya hua ishq toh apse bhi kiya ha

purvi controlling her anger

purvi - ab agar hogaya ho toh kya hum chale..

abhi - ya sure ek kam karo tum log chalo mein zara daya se credit card lekar aya mera lekar bethe ha..

and trio went to different direction..

**_outside.._**

tarrika was going to open passenger door but suddenly purvi came..

purvi - tarrika if u don't mind kya mein agge beth saktu hu..

tarrika - ya sure kyu nahi..

and she went back abhi came and sat on driving seat..

abhi (pov) - shukar ha pehli barr mere sath wali seat bethi ha begum sahiba..

(he smile on his own thoughts )...

**_in mall.._**

trio enter..

abhi was in mid..

purvi / tarrika - chalo abhijeet ji / abhi waha chale..

both directed to opposite side..

abhi (pov) - abhi tu toh gaya..

purvi pulled abhi

purvi - chaliye waha chalte ha..

tarrika pulled abhi..

tarrika - abhi waha chalo na mere sath..

purvi pulled..

purvi - abhijeet mere sath..

tarrika - abhi mere sath..

now tung of war started between the ladies..and rope was abhi all were laughing now it was enough for abhi.

abhi - bussssss...

both left..

abhi - ek kaam karo adha adha kaat lo or (to tarrika ) ek tum le jau or (to purvi ) ek tum ..

both downed there head abhi took a deep breath to calm down..

abhi - kya yarr bacho ki tarha ladh rahe ho ek kaam karo yeh raha credit card shopping karke khud aja na..

and he went..

outside..abhi was sitting..when an person came..and sat near him

man - yaha ek nahi sambhali jati tum do sambhal rahe ho..

abhi - kya ?

man - biwiya..

abhi patted his head..

man - ek advice du free mein dono ko alag rakho ..

abhi joined his hand ..

abhi - bhaisahab mein age pagal hogaya hu kripya mera dimag or kharab mat kijiye..

man.- bhalai ka toh jamana nahi..

and he went...abhi looked at him with shock..soon daya came..

daya - kya hua bhai yaha kyu betha ha..

abhi narrated everything..daya brust out laughter..

abhi - hasle beta hasle..galti hogai tarrika ko bulakar apne hi pair par kulhadi mar li mene

daya - mene toh pehle hi kaha tha..ab dekhna ha raat ko kya hota ha..

abhi - raat ko ?

daya - app bhool gae ki ajj garba night rakhi ha or app achi tarha se pise ge kyuki tumne kaha tha ki tarrika tumhari patner ha..

abhi.- hey bhagwaan ab mein kya karu..

daya - ek rasta ha..

abhi - kya ?

daya - commission dena padhe ga..

abhi - kise ?

daya - mujhe..

abhi shocked..

abhi - mere pass card nahi ha..

daya - bhai sahab app bhool rahe ha apke pass do do ...

but he stop as abhi took his card and gave him..daya kiss him and ran... same man came..

man - beta yeh sab bhi karte ho ?

abhi - abe hattttt...

man ran away..soon daya came with two pizza and coke..and started eating..

abhi - ab thusta hi rahe ga ki batae ga bhi..

daya - simple ha dono ko bolde ki tu mansi ke dance kare ga...kyuki kevin ke pair mein chot lagi ha ...

abhi - shreya ke sath adjust karlu..

daya - okat mein reh..

abhi - acha lekin kevin ke pair mein chot kese lagae..

daya - don't worry bhai hu tera itna toh already kar diya...ha..

abhi - tu kabse esa smart hone laga

daya - jabse tum pagal hoe ho tarrika ke ane ke baad..

abhi - vo toh ha...

daya - toh lao mera commission

abhi - abhi toh di..

daya - bhai sahab vo sirf plan batane ka tha mein kevin ko manane ki mang raha hu..

abhi - bhukad and he gave him more money..

**_next night.._**

**_in ground_**

all agree to for abhi and mansi jodi...all were dress up in garba dress up

soon the program started..

there were co - dancer also

**_mansi -Rangi par ud aavee, Khushiyon sang laavee_**

**_Harkhaye haiyo haaye.. Haaye.. (x2)_**

**_Aasha ni kirano bikhraaye_**

**_Umange vi chhalkaaye_**

**_Man halvethi gungunaaye_**

**_Haaye, haaye, haaye, haaye.._**

**_abhi - Hey shubhaarambh_** **_Ho Shubhaarambh_**

**_Mangal bela aayi_** **_Sapnon ki dehri pe_**

**_Dil ki baaji re shehnai_** **_Shehnai_** **_Shehnai.. (x2)_**

**_Khwaabon ke beej_**

**_Kachchi zameen pe humko bona hai_**

**_Aasha ke moti saanson ki mala_**

**_Hume pirona hai_**

**_Apna bojha mil ke saathi humko dhona hai_**

**_Shehnai, shehnai, shehnai.._**

**_mansi -Raas racheelo saaj sajeelo_**

**_Shubh ghadi chhe aavyee_**

**_Aaja aaja tamtamaata_**

**_Shamna ojhe laavee_**

**_Oh.. Laavee_**

tarrika and purvi were felling sad...purvi wanted to crying as abhi was still angry

kevin was also in same

kevin (pov ) - chut kya dedi yeh toh pura chupak hi gae..(he stamped his feet so hard that it start paining )

**_Ho ho ho Laavee_**

**_mansi_** -**_Rangi par ud aavee_** **_Khushiyon sang laavee_**

**_Harkhaye haiyo haaye haaye…_**

**_Rangi par ud aavee_**

**_Khushiyon sang laavee_**

**_Harkhaye haiyo haaye haaye haaye_**

**_abhi_** \- **_Haan maza hai zindagi_**

**_Nasha hai zindagi_**

**_Dheere dheere chadhegi ho_**

abhi was noticing the purvi's reaction side by side

**_Duaa de zindagi, bata de zindagi_**

**_Baat apni banegi ho_**

**_Khwaabon ke beej_**

**_Kachchi zameen pe humko bona hai_**

**_Aasha ke moti saanson ki mala_**

**_Hume pirona hai_**

**_Apna bojha mil ke saathi humko dhona hai_**

**_Shehnai, shehnai, shehnai.._**

abhi and mansi pulled all in the round..abhi took the turns and went to dance with everyone..

**_(Hey rang lo mhara naa… aye thayi thayi)_**

at last he went near purvi..but he didn't came near him he passed through her and went near tarrika..

**_Hey shubhaarambh_**

**_Ho shubhaarambh_**

**_Mangal bela aayi_**

**_Sapno ki dehri par_**

**_Dil ki baaji re shehnai_**

**_Raas racheelo saaj sajeelo_**

**_Shubh ghadi chhe aavee_**

**_Aaja aaja tamtamata shamna ojhe laavee_**

**_O Laavyee…_**

purvi left the spot..

in room ..

purvi was looking outside...the sky tears were present in her eyes...


	37. ch 37

**_shweta - mujhe abhivi jodi..its best jodi as senior junior also_**

**_dhanu - mein samjh gai dubara read kiya mene mein try karu gi dayakshi dalne ki..and thanks for reviewing_**

**_thanku lucky , emaan ,abhi for review_**

**_guys sarhad par humare jawan din rat khade rehte ha or app ek review nahi kar sakte ? or mansi tujhe kya hua...tere reviews hi ana band hogae_..guys start reviewing agar app part two chahte ha mein bhi lachi hu reviews ke liye :D**

soon the door open..purvi instantly cleaned her tears it was abhi..

abhi (pov) - kya abhi bus karna..yarr biwi ha teri sharam kar (to purvi ) kya hua ? tum itni jaldi kyu agai

purvi - bus ese hi..

abhi - tum ro rahi ho.

purvi - nahi toh bus ankhe mein se panni araha ha cold hai na isi liye...

abhi - toh kuch garam bana lau i mean soup ya kuch or..

purvi - nahi mein thik hu..

abhi - acha tumne bataya nahi ki tumne sabke liye kya kya liya..

purvi - mene daya bhai ke liye ek video game liya ha unhe bahut pasand ha..

abhi - (teasing tone )chalo ji hogaya kand ab toh mein gaya abb vo file par cum or vedio game par zayda dhyan de ga..or bataiye..

purvi - acp sir ke liye mene ek watch karidiha..unhe bahut shonk ha..shreya ke liye saree , mansi ke liye dress , kevin ke liye bag , or apke liye ...

abhi - oho mere liye bhi liya ha...chalo shukar ha kisi ko toh mere dhyan mein ha nahi toh sab lootne par tule ha

purvi shyly downed her head...

abhi - hasa karo achi lagti ho...vese mere liye kya liya..

purvi - kal pata lag jae ga...

abhi - oo ho surprise i love it..wese mene bhi sab ke liye sweets liye ha or **tarrika ke liye** uski favourite teddy liya ha or sath mein chocolates

purvi (pov ) - tarrika ka bata diya..mera bataya nahi..pata nahi liya bhi hoga ki..nahi..

now abhi started yawnig

purvi - app thak gae ha change kariye or so jaiye..or ha vese bhi kal ghar par kaam bahut ha isi liye mujhe bhi jaldi utna padhe ga..

abhi - oh sorry mein toh tumhe batana hi bhool gaya actually hum logo ne thoda eco friendly diwali socha ha..isi liye ek program rakha ha..resort mein actually yaha par kafi shor sharaba hoga patakho ka...isi liye hum log subhe hi waha chale jae ge..

purvi - ji thik ha..

**_next day_**

**_in home.._**

duo touch the feet of acp and dr.salukhe feet..

duo - happy diwali sir..

and they forward the gifts..

acp - iski kya jarurat thi abhijeet - daya..

daya - sir diwali ha tofah toh banta ha ...

dr.s - yarr pradyuman tum kuch nahi lae bacho ke liye...

acp - yarr jo mein laya hu na vo mein dena toh nahi chahta lekin majboori ha..

dr.s - esi kya cheez ha..vo..

acp - buri khabar..

abhi - buri khabar kya buri khabar ha sir ?

acp - chirotle aa raha ha ek khush kabri or do buri khabar lekar aa raha..ha..

daya - what !!

voice - abhijeet ..

all turned and saw purvi and tarrika..

purvi - happy diwali..abhijeet ji.

and she forwarded a box towards abhi..

abhi - wow he opened the it was a red kurta..with golden work..

abhi - kafi acha ha..

tarrika - or yeh lo meri taraf se tumhe kafi pasand hain n ayeh ?

abhi instantly it was his favorite sweet he instantly took a bite...

abhi - waah tarrika...

tarrika - wese abhijeet tumhe kiska gift acha laga...mera ki purvi ka..

bite stuck in abhi throat and he started coughing..daya came and started rubbing his

voice - hello everyone

all turned and saw dcp..

abhi -(to daya ) yarr ajj pehli barr iss dcp ne sahi time par entry li ha...

acp - boliye sir app ne yaha ane ka kasht kyu kiya..

dcp - yarr pradyuman diwali ha thoda pyar se happy diwali bolde...

acp - yeh app bol rahe ha..

dcp - yarr mere liye adhi happy ha teh diwali

acp - matlab...

dcp.- do buri khabar ha oe ek achi khabar ha pehle konsi suno ge..

dr.s (in acp ears ) - boss iske liye achi matlab humare liye buri pehle vo hi sun le

acp - sir buri khabar suna do..

(dr.s shocked )..

dcp - chalo chodo yarr pehle mein achi khabar sunata hu..

acp gave look to dr.s...

dcp took sweet from box and put in acp mouth

dcp - mera promotion haogaya ha pradyuman ...now i am dig..

all shocked...

daya - yarr yeh toh bura hua abb toh yeh hukum hi chalae ga..

abhi - sahi kaha..

acp - or buri khabar sir..

dcp started crying he kept his head on freedy shoulder...

dr.s - app ro kyu rahe ha ?

dcp - salukhe tere is dost ne meri post leli yeh acp dcp.bangaya..

and he started crying loudly..all become happy..and started congratulating him...duo hug him..

duo - congrats sir..

acp - yeh tum dono bigar nahi hota pata thanku meri taqt bane ke liye..

dr.s - lekin abb cid mumbai ka acp kon ha..

acp - areh ha chitrole sir..

chitrole was still crying..soon dig also enter all saluted..all saluted him..

dig - isse kya hua..

dr.s - pradyuman ke promotion ka dukh..

dig - oh samjh gaya..

acp - wese sir abb cid mumbai ka acp kon ha...

dig - pradyuman mein tumhe sari baat bata hu..darasal cid acp ke liye kafi naam the lekin ek naam tha jiski taraf sab jaa rahe the..lekin is dcp ke karan decision change karna pada isi liye hum logo ne amm janta ki madat li..jisse sab ne us naam ke liye kafi utsukta jatai..

acp - wo naam kya ha...

soon cm anupam enter...

with some band..

acp - yeh kar rahe ho anupam tum cm ho

anupam - toh kya hua usse pehle tera yarr hu or dindora toh pitwana hi ha...naye acp or dcp ke liye

acp - lekin yeh nayaa acp ha kon jiske liye sab itne utsahit ha

dig - vo or koin nahi pradyuman jiska naam tum har jagaha lete ho vo hi ha abhijeet...or ab abhijeet ki position daya sambhale ga

all shocked..dcp started crying loudly..daya lift abhi..

daya - woho congrats boss...

freedy - sir yeh toh sabse best diwali gift ha..

dcp went outside crying..

purvi - sir itni khushi ki baat par yeh ro kyu rahe ha..

dig - baat darsal he ha ki yeh bechara agra ka dig bangaya ha..

mansi - oho toh yeh toh bahut acha hu..

kevin - kyu..

mansi - areh pagal khana pas hi mein padta ha admit hona asan ha..

shreya - sacum kahyum (sahi kaha ingujrati )

all laughed on it..

tarrika - chaliye ab khana kha lete ha mene kuch banaya ha specially abhijeet tumhare liye tum khaoge na..

abhi - areh tarrika ji app banae or hum na khae..

dr.s - abhi vo.shaadi shuda ha agar uske pati ko pata chalgaya na toh vo tumhe nahi chode ga..

abhi - areh shadi shuda toh hum bhi ha..lekin humari wife problem nahi ha...toh tarrika ke pati ko kesi problem or vese bhi tarrika ke sath yeh moka fir toh yeh chale jae gi or mein yaha hi fass jau ga...app logo ke bichme..

purvi - ahh mujhe kuch kaam ha mein jakar ati hu..

and she went out..

all - abhi buss ab ..


	38. ch 38

**_so sorry guys i got to much late for this story...or ha sorry apko thanku nahi kar paa rahi hu..thanku app logo ne meri help ki pichle chapter ki mistake bata kar thanku so much..._**

**_mansi - tune mujhe itne review kardiye ek review manga tha or mujhe confuse bhi kardiya ab dekhna mera badla. yeh chapter or next chapter mein kesa..._**

**_so guys iss chapter mein mujhe add hona pada mansi se badla lene ke liye sorry everyone.._**

**_now enjoy_**

**_after sometime all left for resort.._**

**_in resort.._**

abhi - ek kaam karte ha mein or daya ratt ke program ke liye dekh ate ha..

kevin - baki kya kare..

daya - khud hi dekhlo..

and they ran..

acp - esa karo kevin or freedy tum dono saja do..lightning wagera kardo..or shreya ki maadat lelo

kevin - sir mansi chale gi hume..

freedy - lekin mujhe nahi tum toh use hi dekhte rehjao ge kaam karo ge hi nahi or fir mein fas jau ga..

acp - isi liye mene use khane - pine ki taiyar mein laga diya ha..pankaj ke sath..

dr.s - pradyuman fir toh hogaya intezam humse pehle hi vo petu kha jae ga..

acp - nahi khata order diye ha..tab tak purvi or tarrika rangoli banlo..

**_in evening.._**

all work done..

abhi came near rangoli..

abhi - ainn..yeh kabootar ha ki mor

tarrika slaped him lightly

tarrika - tumhe kya dikh raha ha..?

abhi seeing purvi..

abhi - mujhe bus tumhi dekhti ho..

tarrika hide her laughter..and clear his thought..purvi didn't notice it as she was ignoring him..

abhi (pov ) - yeh nazre abb or nahi churane de sakta..

soon purvi got up and went..abhi also went after her

**_near swiming pool_**

purvi was making diyas light on the pool soon..abhi came and started seeing her purvi

**_Ek dil hai_**

**_Ek jaan hai_**

purvi felt some one kept hand under her hand which was under diya..she looked at back it was abhi both eyes meet.

**_Dono tujhpe._**

**_Dono tujhpe qurbaan hain_**

**_Ek main hoon, ek imaan hai_**

**_Dono tujhpe haan tujhpe_**

**_Dono tujhpe qurbaan hain_**

she shighted and got up she started moving but abhi hold her hand she was shocked..

**_Ek dil hai._**

**_Aa._**

he started pulling her closer to him..

**_Ishq bhi tu mera pyar bhi tu_**

**_Meri baat zaat jazbaat bhi tu_**

**_Parwaaz bhi tu rooh-e-saaz bhi tu_**

**_Meri saans nabz aur hayaat bhi tu_**

**_.._**he rolled her and she fall on wall..

**_Mera raaz bhi tu_**

**_Pukhraj bhi tu_**

**_Meri aas pyaas aur libaas bhi tu_**

**_Meri jeet bhi tu, meri haar bhi tu_**

**_Mera kaaj raaj aur mizaaj bhi tu._**

abhi leaned over her

**_Mere ishq ke, har maqaam mein_**

**_Har subah mein, har shaam mein_**

**_Ik rutba hai, ek shaan hai_**

**_Dono tujhpe haan tujhpe_**

**_Dono tujhpe haan tujhpe_**

**_Dono tujhpe qurbaan hain_**

abhi came closer to her face his one hand was supporting the wall both had an eye lock

**_Ek dil hai_**

**_Ek jaan hai_**

**_Dono tujhpe._**

**_Dono tujhpe qurbaan hain_**

..it was abhi

purvi - ye ye app kya kar rahe ha..

abhi - mein jo marji karu paraya thodi na hu tumra pati ha..

voice - abhi...abhi..

abhi shighted..purvi ran away abhi turned and saw daya waving..daya ran and came near abhi..

daya - mein kesa lag raha hu..

abhi - tu bus yeh puchne yaa tha..

daya - areh nahi yarr yeh batane aya tha ki mein patakhe le au..

but he saw abhi glaring..daya gulped the saliva..

abhi - ek baat bata daya tu phere mere sath lene laga ha..

daya - nahi yarr mein tumhari dusri shaadi nahi kar vau ga..

abhi patted his head..

abhi - ek kaam kar tu jaa shreya se puch..ja..

daya - ok..

(and he went )

abhi - pata nahi mere bina kya hoga iska..shukar ha shaadi ke liye toh taiyar hua..

**_at evening.._**

all took there position and sat with there couple abhi was sitting mid of purvi and tarrika..

abhi - mansi tum host nahi kar rahi ho..

mansi - nahi bhai mene kisi or ko bulaya ha vo is event ka dekh rahi ha..

shreya - kise bulaya ha tumne..

mansi - dost ha krishma naam uska...

kevin - acha zara hum bhi toh dekhe kesa krishma ha yeh..

mansi - naam ki krishma ha harkate pagalo jesi ha..bada dimag kharab karti topic ko pata nahi kaha se kaha lejati ha jalim insan..

purvi - toh fir bulaya hi kyu tunne ..

mansi - cum paise le rahi thi toh keech liya ise..

**_soon the lights of stage got on.._**

**_a _****_girl came up.._****_on the stage.._**

girl - namaskar , adab , satshriakal , kem cho.., khamaghani , welcome...mein hu krishma is show ki host or apki writter dost..mujhe khana bana acha lagta ha , books achi lagti

mansi - sun tera koi interview nahi leraha chupchap point par aa..

krishma (chewing ) - khadooos..(to all ) first of happy diwali to all sirf mansi ko chod kar (mansi shocked ) and congratulation acp abhijeet dcp pradyuman and senior inspector daya..

trio - thanku..

mansi - ek minute mujhe happy diwali kyu nahi..

krishma - tere liye diwali chahe happy ho yaa sad ladhna toh tune chodna nahi...

mansi -beta teri zubaan zayada chal rahi ha chup chap program host kar wana teri payment kat lugi..

krishma - nahiiiii yarr meri pyari dost hai na payment mat marr meri mein shuru kar ti hu ok (to all ) so guys shuru karte ha..ajj ka yeh program..yeh ek dance program ha..vo bhi jodi mein.. with a twist..

daya - kesa twist ?

krishma - twist yeha sir ki app apne patner ke sath dance kare ge ya nahi vo app decide nahi kare ge..yeh decide kare ge abhijeet

all were confused..

abhi.- mein ?

krishma - ji sir apke liye ek challenge ha..

abhi - kesa challenge ?

krishma - app pehle stage par aiye..

abhi came on stage.

krishma (in ears ) - app ke plan ke karan meri payment nahi rukni chaiye...or ha teer nishane par laga ya nahi meri koi responsibility

abhi - mere se advance already le liya ha bakki bhi miljae ge..rahi baat nishane ki toh mujh par hi chod o

krishma (to all ) - so abhijeet ji mene apke bare mein suna ha ki app bahut barr sharp shooter ha...

abhi smile..

krishma - toh apke liye ek challenge..ki apko ankh band karke nishana lagana ha..

abhi - kis par..

mansi - isi par laga do kamse kam itni bakwass anchoring nahi dekhne ko mile gi..

krishma (pov ) - dosti ka fayda utha rahi ha..kuch toh karna hoga..(to abhi ) so sir apko nishana mujh par nahi balki mere piche board par lagana ha..

there were 2 circle boards

krishma - yeh boards ghoomenge or app nishana lagae ge likin ankhe baad karke..jispar nishana laga that will be the jodi..so challenge accepted

abhi - yes..

krishma - bring the cloth and other things plz..

2 boys came and tired abhi's eyes..and made him hold the bow and arrow..

krishma - are u ready guys..

and she rolled the 1st circle..abhi shoot the arrow..

krishma - so pehle ha purvi...

all clapped ..

krishma - ab dekhte ha inke sath kon hoga abhijeet sir ya koi or..

and she rolled..

purvi (pov ) - oh god plz abhijeet ho..


	39. ch 39

**_thanku all the supporters and reviewer yeh raha last update..._**

i rolled the second wheel ...abhi shoot the arrow..

krishma - oho pehle jodi ladka ladki ki nahi balki ladki ladki ki nikli..its none other then tarrika..ji..

all clapped..

purvi (pov) - mene abhijeet kaha tha dayan nahi..

abhi - tarrika purvi ao na satge par..

shreya - come on guys rock the stage..

purvi and tarrika went to back stage for change abhi went back to its seat i also followed him..soon Purvi and Tarrika came on stage in marathi dress with baxk dancer..

**_Inga ga pori, pinga ga pori_**

**_Pinga ga pori pinga_**

**_Mala pingyani maala_**

**_Bholavli raat, ghalavli pori pinga_**

**_tarrika -Latpat latpat kamar daamini adhar ragini ho_**

**_purvi -Hey latpat latpat kamar daamini_**

**_Adhar ragini nirdhar aayi kaise saji dhaji_**

**_Dekho mere piya ki sanwari jiya se banwari_**

**_Mere angna mein dekho aaj khila hai chaand_**

**_both Purvi and Tarrika - Ke baaje dhun jham-jham jhamak jha_**

**_To nache mann cham-cham chamak cha_**

**_Inga ga pori, pinga ga pori_**

**_Pinga ga pori pinga_**

**_Inga ga pori, pinga ga pori_**

**_Pinga ga pori pinga_**

**_tarrika -Hey latpat latpat kamar daamini_**

**_Adhar ragini nirdhar aayi kaise saji dhaji_**

**_Dekho mere piya ki sanwari jiya se banwari_**

**_Mere angna mein dekho aaj khila hai chaand_**

**_both Purvi and Tarrika - Ke baaje dhun jham-jham jhamak jha_**

**_To nache mann cham-cham chamak cha_**

**_Inga ga pori, pinga ga pori_**

**_Pinga ga pori pinga_**

**_Inga ga pori, pinga ga pori_**

**_Pinga ga pori pinga_**

both was seeing them smilling both were dancing like having a jugalbandi

**_tarrika - Mere jiya mein utaari_**

**_Tune paini piya ki kataari_**

**_purvi -Haan tu jaane ye duniyadaari_**

**_Main tu hoon bas mohabbat ki maari_**

**_tarika and purvi -Jo peer meri hai so peer teri_**

**_Are dono ki maang laage_**

**_Sooni aadhi aadhi naa_**

**_Ke baaje dhun jham jham jhamak jhaa_**

**_To naache mann cham cham chamak chaa_**

**_Ke baaje dhun jham jham jhamak jhaa_**

**_To nache mann cham cham chamak chaa_**

**_Inga ga pori, pinga ga pori_**

**_Pinga ga pori pinga_**

**_Inga ga pori, pinga ga pori_**

**_Pinga ga pori pinga_**

**_Inga ga pori, pinga ga pori_**

**_Pinga ga pori pinga_**

**_Inga ga pori, pinga ga pori_**

**_Pinga ga pori pinga_**

all clapped..

all - woh ...once more..once more..

both took there position back..i and abhi came on stage

krishma - wah kya dance tha..really..ek mukabla lag rhaa tha..(to abhi ) chaliye ab agla coupel..(in ears ) jese mene bola vese hona chaiye...gaana mujh pe chod dena..

abhi - apne paise bachane ke liye mansi ki jodi kurban karduga...

i went to the wheel and spin it abhi's eyes were covered with cloth and he shoot...

krishma - oho mansi tera number lagaya..ab dekh teh ha tera patner kon ha...

mansi (pov) - plz kevin ho (and she closed her eyes )

abhi shoot again the arrow

krishma - oho mansi teri toh lottery lag gai..

(mansi open her eyes and shock to see name it was dr.s )...

acp - salukhe tu mansi ke sath karle ga na..

dr.s - boss itna bhi bhuda nahi hu..

mansi looked at krishma who was hidding her laughter...

krishma (pov ) - kyu bachu bhari mehfil mein bezzity ki thi ab dekh kesa nachwa ti hu tujhe..ek 55 saal ke admi ke sath..(to all ) guys apke liye song jese pehle ke liye decide kiya tba vese mein hi karu gi..ok..ab aiye stage par..

mansi (pov) - dosti drohi..kahi ki..

soon both came

krishma - all the best mansi

abhi and i went back

**_soon the song mansi was shocked ._**

mansi (pov) - chal mansi hoja taiyar..

**_mansi -_****_Daayein lage kabhi baayein lage_**

**_Naino ki bullet dil pe dhaayn lage, Raja [x2]_**

**_Aayi helicopter pe chadhke jawaani_**

**_Koodi parachute bina, karke manmaani_**

**_Teri end jawaani_**

**_Teri ban jawaani_**

**_Nahi chahiye mujhko teri second hand jawani_**

**_Teri end jawaani Oh teri ban jawaani_**

**_Nahi chahiye mujhko teri_**

**_Second hand jawaani_**

dr.s came from other side..he was in colourful drees all started hiding there laughter mansi was felling akwards..she glare at me and i showed a tounge..

**_dr.s -Oh meri end jawaani, meri banned jawani_**

**_Bhanwaron ke college ka main professor hoon baby_**

**_Ayyashi ke computer ka processor hoon baby [x2]_**

**_mansi -Oh raja hogi gadhi jo bhi hogi teri deewani_**

**_Jitna kameena tu, main utni sayaani_**

**_dr.s -Meri end jawaani_**

**_Oh meri banned jawaani_**

**_Oh lambi race ki hai ghodi_**

**_Second hand jawaani_**

**_mansi -Oh teri end jawaani_**

**_Teri ban jawaani_**

**_Nahi chahiye mujhko teri_**

**_Second hand jawaani_**

suddenly dr.s started his nagin dance. on floor mansi was shocked all started laughing

**_dr.s -Yun meri jawaani pe jo ungali uthaaye_**

**_Khud ki khaali taxi mein kitne bithaaye [x2]_**

**_mansi -Oh ja ja radio pe teri mashhoor kahaani_**

**_Duniya sunegi ab yeh aakashwani_**

**_Teri end jawani_**

**_Oh teri ban jawaani_**

**_Nahi chahiye mujhko teri_**

**_Second hand jawani_**

**_Meri end jawani_**

**_Oh meri banned jawaani_**

**_Oh lambi race ki hai ghodi_**

**_Second hand jawaani_**

**_Teri end jawaani Oh teri banned jawaani_**

**_Haan haan chahiye mujhko teri_**

**_Second-Hand Jawani_**

all started clapping...i came on tbe stage ...

krishma (in mansi ears ) - kesa laga meri teraf se diwali gift..

mansi - galti hogai bulakar...

krishma - agge se yeh galti mat karna or ha payment de dena..

mansi glare and went to seat..

abhi - sach me gana ek dum match tha second hand jawani...

dr.s - abhijeet meri jawani abhi bhi ajj ki genration ha tumhare acp ki tarha nahi ...

daya - dekh lijiye acp sir apko yeh akbar ke zamne ka samjh rahe ha...

acp - toh yeh konsa babur ke zamane se cum ha..

dr.s - pradyuman..

acp - shuru kisne kiye..

krishma - areh sir shant hojaiye..ab chaliye bulate ha agli jodi ko...

**_( guys mein or nahi likhu gi kyuki kuch zayada hi lyrical hojae ga isi liye i am concluding )_**

krishma - oh abhijeet sir ...saab ab toh akele hi bache ha akele karle ge na app ?

abhi - areh esa kese..mein toh sab ke sath dance karu ga..

krishma - or vo kese..

abhi - bus dekhte jao..

**_abhi -_****_Gal mitthi mitthi Bol Das kano vich gol Bajne de tashe dhol_**

**_Masti mein tu vi dol_**

**_Man de naina tu khol _**

**_Chahat ke moti rol Dil hunda ye anmol jedo lashke na tol_**

he went near mansi hold her hand and rolled her and danced with her..

**_Aa sohni tenu chand ki Main choodi pehrawa_**

**_Mainu kar de ishara te Main dholi lai anwa Gal mitthi mitthi bol_**

**_Das kano vich gol Bajne de tashe dhol_**

**_Masti mein tu vi dol_**

**_Jaan leve teri adaa_**

**_Jaise na koi ho fida_**

he went near tarrika danced with her purvi downed her head..in sadness

**_Tera ang sharara jaise Mare lishkara sohniye Dekhan ta dil dhadke_**

**_Tan mein agan bhadke_**

he kissed her hand..

**_Surat aisi man moni kitta Dasta tu hai sohni heeriye_**

**_Gal mitthi mitthi bol Das kano vich gol Bajne de tashe dhol_**

**_Masti mein tu vi dol Man de naina tu khol Chahat ke moti rol_**

**_Dil hunda ae anmol Jedo lashke na tol_**

**_Aa sohni tenu chand ki Main choodi pehrawa Mainu kar de ishara te Main dholi lai aanwa_**

he came near and bend purvi hold her hand purvi was shocked..he made her get up.and took to the stage..

**_Chahne wala hoon tera_**

**_Dekh le dard zara Tu jo vekhe ik nazar kara Lakhan da shukar sohniye Dekh to tu_**

he danced around her..

**_keh ke mujhe Jaan bhi de dunga tujhe Tera aisa hoon deewana Tune ab tak ye na jana heeriye_**

he twisted her and gave a side hug..

**_Gal mitthi mitthi bol Das kaano vich gol Bajne de tashe dhol_**

**_Masti mein tu vi dol Man de naina tu khol Chahat ke moti rol_**

**_Dil hunda ye anmol Jedo lashke na tol_**

he creased her hand a ring of diamond came in her hand..

**_Aa sohni tenu chand ki Main choodi pehrawa Mainu kar de ishara te Main dholi lai aanwa Gal mitthi mitthi bol Gal mitthi mitthi bol_**

abhi - i love u..

purvi (shock ) - vo sab kya tha..

tarrika - vo mazak tha purvi

acp - yeh nalayak tumhe sata raha tha bus

purvi (tearly ) - but now i hate u..apki himat kese hui meri felling ko hurt karne ki...mujhe nahi rehna app ke sath.

and she went..abhi was standing.

daya - abe khada kya ha manake la use..

acp - abhijeet agar yeh na mani toh dekh lena...

abhi - m..mm..jata hu na

and he ran after her

**_outside.._**

purvi was going..

abhi - purvi sorry yarr ruk jao plz ruk jao plz..areg sorry yarr..

but she didn't herd and sat in cab

abhi - shit he stop the auto..and sat..

abhi - cab ka picha karo..

auto - galat ha sahab..

abhi - cid officer hu khush

and they went..

**_in duo 's home.._**

auto stop..abhi got down..and was going to ran inside..but auto stop

auto - sahab paise..

abhi - mera yah ghar ujar raha tujhe paise ki padi ha..

auto - sir mera ghar ujar jaega agar time par nahi pahunch..

abhi - yele pakad..

(and he gave the money )..

abhi enter inside the home..

and went directly to the room and saw the purvi packing..

abhi - yeh kya kar rahi hu..

purvi - apne maike jaa rahi hu..

abhi - yarr esa maat karo plz..

purvi - apne mujhse jooth bola

soon team also reached..

shreya - daya purvi ko rokna hoga..

daya - nahi shreya iski galti ha ise sudharne do..

_**abhivi side..****both came out**_

purvi took the bag and started rolling it abhi hold it..

purvi - jane dijiye...

abhi - agar itna hi shonk ha toh pehle bag lekar dikhao..

and he pushed the bag back..

purvi - thik ha fir..

both kept the bag at center and started taking rounds

**_purvi -jhoot bole kauva kaate, kaale kauve se dariyo main maike chali jaaungi, tum dekhte rahiyo main maike chali jaaungi, tum dekhte rahiyo (x2)_**

and she pulled tha bag and started moving..but stop as abhi was standing with stick and block the main gate team were hiding there shockness and laughter seeing the manao section of abhi

he started coming near showing stick purvi started moving back..

**_abhi -tu maike chali jaayegi main danda lekar aaunga_**

**_main danda lekar aaunga_**

purvi become anger and attacked..and started coming near him..he started moving back and gulped the fear.

**_purvi -tu danda lekar aayega main_**

**_kue me gir jaungi main kue me gir jaaungi_**

now it was abhi turned

**_abhi -main rassi se khichwaunga,_**

**_purvi -main ped pe chadh jaungi_**

**_abhi -main aari se katwaunga_**

purvi patted her head

**_purvi -pyar kare aari chalwaye,_**

**_aise aashiq se dariyo main maike chali jaungi,_**

**_tum dekhte rahiyo main maike chali jaungi,_**

**_tum dekhte rahiyo are jhoot bole kauva kaate,_**

**_kaale kauve se dariyo main maike chali jaungi,_**

**_tum dekhte rahiyo main maike chali jaungi,_**

and she started moving towards door abhi was standin there only but she stop listning something

**_abhi -tum dekhte rahiyo tum maike chali jaayegi main duja byah rachaunga main_**

she turned and saw abhi had got sad his back was towards her..

**_purvi -duja byah rachaunga tu duja byaah rachayega haaye meri sautan laayega_**

she felt sad..and left the bag and went towards her holding her ears..all shocked now purvi manao section started

**_main maike nahi jaungi,_**

**_main maike nahi jaungi main maike nahi jaungi,_**

abhi was hinding his laughter

**_re maike nahi jaungi are tere sadke jaungi re maike nahi jaungi main saato vachan nibhaungi are maike nahi jaungi main maike nahi jaungi,_**

**_main maike nahi jaungi_**

abhi turned..

**_abhi -jhoot bole kauva kaate, kaale kauve se dariyo main teri sautan launga,_**

**_tum dekhti rahiyo main teri sautan launga,_**

purvi slapped him he hug her..

**_tum dekhti rahiyo jhoot bole kauva kaate, kaale kauve se dariyo main maike nahi jaungi,_**

**_tum dekhte rahiyo main maike nahi jaungi,_**

**_tum dekhte rahiyo_**

abhi - sorry yarr

purvi - its ok..

daya - chalo bhai kahani ka ant toh hua..ab chalo diwali ha toh patakhe phodte ha..

acp - no pathake daya..

daya - sir eco friendly ha

soon they started celebrating the diwali brought the real happiness in duo 's home

**_at the day of marriage.._**

dayareya marriage got successfully over sky was covered with fire work..

**_in abhivi room_**

purvi was removing her earings..abhi hug her from back..

purvi - kya kar rahe ha app chodiye na..

abhi - yarr tum mujhe apni pati manti hoki nahi..

purvi - manti hu lekin agar daya bhai aagae toh..

abhi - areh vo nahi ata..

voice - abhi abhiii...abhiii..

purvi - jaiye bulava agaya ha...

abhi - ise apni shaadi ke raat bhi chan nahi ha..

purvi - app kyu bhool jate ha ki shreya uski teesri biwi ha..

abhi - ain daya ne 3 shaadiya ki ha ?..

purvi - ha..

abhi - iska matlab shreya ko dokha de raha ha..vo or usne yeh baat mujhse bhi chupai..

purvi - areh 3 shaadiya matlab pehle apse ki fir cid se ki ab shreya se ki is bahane app unki sotan hue na..

abhi - wah what logic..

purvi started laughing..

voice - abhii jaldi ana

purvi - ab jaiye

abhi - vapiss akar dekhu ga tume

he winked and went..

**_outside.._**

mansi was stop at door..

daya - jane de yarr mujhe

mansi - pehle paisa rokdha dijiye phir jaiye andar..

soon abhivi came..

abhi - kya hua ?

daya - boss yeh jane hi nahi de rahi..

mansi - bhai rasam ha paise toh dene padhe ge..

daya - thik ha (to abhi ) paise iss lalchi ke mooh parr marr..

abhi - abe mene nahi tune andar jana ha..toh tu paise de ga..

daya - boss mein paise nahi du ga..

abhi - mein bhi nahi duga..

mansi - ok then daya bhai jaiye guest room mein..

abhi - areh nahi nahi yehlo paise guest room mein jana ha..

purvi - or vo kyu..

abhi (teasing ) - tarrika ji ha vaha..

all - offo abhijeet ab toh sudhr jao..

**_all laughed_**

**_story end..._**

**_now guys app kya chahte ha JUNG ya ROSE 2_**


	40. what's your opinion

thinking to delete this whats your opinion?


	41. ok

ok guys i will not delete mujhe laga mene iss story mein abhi sir abhi sir bahut kiya ha main unhe hi forward rakha ha so mujhe laga apko acha nahi lag raha hoga.. isi liye dimag mein agaya khyal ki story delete kardu


End file.
